It Followed Me Home
by SJKANDIL94
Summary: At the outer edge of human society a lone individual is hunted relentlessly by an entity he has never seen. She will do everything in her power to claim his skull and add it to her collection. But a turn of events forces both the predator and the prey to unite under a shaky alliance. What blossoms next is for you to find out. Male human x female predator/yautja
1. Chapter 1

It Followed Me Home  
Chapter 1

A Road of Sorrow

Seven years have passed since I left behind my home planet. I can assure you it was not due in part because I desired an exit. No, there was a far more insidious meaning behind my departure. I have been hunted relentlessly by an entity I have never seen save for what I believe to be its silhouette. And even then I never had the time to piece the puzzle together of what I was facing. Whenever it made its appearance known I fled.

I am grateful for the inheritance I received from my mother and father nine years ago. It is bittersweet to say the least because it is also the day my parents were taken from me forever. It pains me to state the obvious; their end was my saving grace. My parents owned a small fortune that I have wasted on an expensive star-ship. The rest of the money has funded my ventures in planet hopping.

I do not have the luxury on staying grounded any longer, less I risk the chance of it finding me. The last time it came for me was a few years ago. I could feel its presence surrounding my every thought. I remember the sound of metal clashing against a wall when I dodged what I imagined to be a fatal blow. If it wasn't for my knowledge on the layout of the city I hid in, I would have been a goner.

Since then my paranoia has defined my every move. I no longer trust the false sense of security. The cities are dangerous with that thing hunting me. I chose remote locations at the edge of human civilization where farmers started a new life away from the control of government. It was a vicious life. But while my lungs drew breath I had every reason to believe it was still out there in the vast blackness of space searching for me. There was a nagging feeling in the back of my head knowing sooner than later we would be getting better acquainted.

# # # #

The weather on this rock was humid and unbearably hot. At least that is what I would use to describe the climate of the most recent planet I am currently hiding on. Warm weather is something I have always despised since I was a child. I guess part of the problem is I have always lived in colder climates my entire life. Then again, there is something about the solitude of winter that soothes me. Maybe it was the silence or the pureness of fresh snow on the earth that attracted me?

It seemed like my entire life I have always been alone. Very rarely do I ever take a step back and ponder upon my situation. It is kinda funny but true. Living at the precipice of human civilization and knowing at any moment I could be murdered deterred me from my own worries. But I had to admit the truth, I was alone. Sometimes that loneliness would eat at my core. Nevertheless, there was nothing I could do under the circumstances in which I find myself.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, then ran my hand through my medium length black hair. I was tending to crops while the oppressive rays of the star Vernigo bared downward. Watering the vegetables in this heat was unpleasant. For if they were not tended to constantly they would dry up in a matter of hours.

On this backwater planet my only option was to work for the farmers. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement. I got payed and they grew enough crops to feed the village. Starvation was a likely prospect in these parts.

There were a couple scattered communities around the planet ranging from less than a hundred to a little over a thousand. My village was the latter. It would be a suitable home for a few more months before my inevitable departure. I had to stock up on more gear at the nearest port before I drifted to my next location.

Just as I was finishing the last plant, Abigail, the owner of the farm, walked towards me. She was a middle aged woman with long red hair in a ponytail. She had beautiful jade green eyes and a smile that would brighten the most depressed person in the galaxy. She was wearing a semi tight white t-shirt that accentuated her large bosom. Sweat ran downward from her face onto her breasts forcing me to pause and stare for a moment.

She wiped her brow and said, "Hello James. I see you have already finished your work for the day. You are one hell of a worker might I admit? You're always here on time and have finished early everyday since you began working for me. I wish half of my employees had your work ethic! Much more would get done around here."

She smiled then proceeded to push my shoulder playfully. If it wasn't for the fact my living situation was in such shambles I would most definitely consider shacking in with her. Even if she was at least ten years older than me. I was only twenty-six but the things I had seen matured me swifter than the average adult.

I beamed at her and said, "Just doing my job Ms. Sullivan."

She shook her head, "Please call me Abigail. Say would you be interested in having dinner with me tonight at my house? I just bought some fresh meat from the butchers. The hunters scored some good kills yesterday and I have no one to dine with."

I took a few moments to ponder on this predicament. It was in my best interest and the people around me to give them a wide berth. I couldn't help asking myself was there really any harm in having some peace and quiet? Even though it would only last a few moments?  
I made my choice saying, "Sure. I will be over in a few hours after I get cleaned up."

From there I made my way home and took a shower. Working all day in the blistering heat was taxing, but the cool water rejuvenated my soul.

After the wash I walked to the mirror and examined myself. Observing my white skin I immediately noticed the pallor. My dark hair did not help in this problem. I was not eating nor drinking properly. It was beginning to take a toll on my body. My hazel colored eyes seemed to shine with life save for the rest of my body. At least I had that going for me.

I was limited in the clothing department. Most of my outfits were designed for cold weather climates. I kept a small amount of clothing in my tiny home while the rest of my gear remained on-board my star-ship in case I had to bug out. With what little I had I found a decent pair of black jeans and a clean blue shirt to finish my attire.

Most of the populous on this planet who owned star-ships kept theirs near their property. I was more cautious in my approach. I hid my ship in the nearby jungle. Before I left it be I covered it in foliage. From time to time I would ensure no one had tampered with it since my last visit. System diagnostics were ran each month.

These precautions were necessary. Not only because of this predator that is hunting me, but also because I lived at the outer rim of humanity. Pirates may descend on our colony at any moment. These men and women who lived here were not only required to sustain life but defend it on the likely chance we were invaded.

I know how to use my bullpup rifle and handgun effectively thanks to my fathers training. Still, I am no soldier. If I survive this chaos that has enraptured my life I can rest assured in knowing I will be baptized in fire.

It took me roughly ten minutes to arrive at Abigail's home. Her house was designed for long term living unlike my small shanty. It was a large ranch meant for a family. Something I would never have. While I knocked at the door I watched the massive orange star Vernigo moving beyond the skyline as nightfall neared.

Abigail answered the door wearing a beautiful black dress. I tried to hide my embarrassment knowing I did not have the luxury to dress beyond casual. It was clear she did not mind as she grinned and welcomed me within.

Her home was nothing short of magnificent. She had paintings drawn by artists that charged more than I could ever dream of conjuring. A bouquet of exotic flowers in multiple colors sat on a table in the living room along with other essentials to keep one occupied. It was clear she was wealthy.

"It's good to see you came James. To be honest I thought you might not show up."

I turned my head sideways and said, "Why?" My expression showing signs of confusion.

We entered the kitchen as she said, "Well you show no interest in getting to know anyone on this planet. You are a wall of steel that keeps everyone out. The strength of a community such as ours is powered by trust in one another. I am glad to see this is a start."

I nodded then turned and observed the dining room table. There were silver utensils and plates on it. A couple candles were lighted giving off a pleasant welcoming aura. She offered me a seat as I sat down and watched her preparing to plate our food.

I sighed knowing I wanted to tell her the truth. I needed to confide in someone. "Well believe me if I could settle down and get to know the people of this settlement I would gladly do it. Nevertheless my situation is a pressing matter I wish only myself to be involved with."

The scent of whatever she was cooking wafted towards me. The smell painted a picture of it being delicious.

"You're scaring me James. You make it sound like you are a wanted killer on the run. People like that come to planets such as this to avoid the law and find shelter in going incognito."

I chuckled, "No not even close. Though now that you made that statement known I feel that would be a better situation than what I am in. It's hard to describe. Lets just say there is something hunting me and I do not know why. I have every reason to believe it is an alien. I would compare it to a bounty hunter. Before you ask I have no idea why anyone would want to harm me. I have done nothing wrong. I promise you there is nothing to fear. Your colony will remain safe. I always leave before it can pinpoint my next location. I have been doing this for seven years after all."

She looked shocked as she sat down and handed me my plate. I stared at the dinner before me. It was baked poultry smothered in mushrooms with a light gravy sauce. Steamed broccoli and potatoes were the side dishes. Abigail even brought out dinner rolls with butter. It was a mouth watering feast compared to the paste I had used as sustenance for the past few months. This was a real meal.

She spoke breathlessly, "I could not imagine constantly fleeing for my life. You poor thing. How old are you? Twenty-five? Twenty-six?"

In a matter of fact tone I said, "Twenty-six."

She was speechless. "Well if you must go I understand, even though I believe we could protect you from it. No matter, until that time comes I hope we can spend more time together."

I smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. I have made peace with my life. I know my time is limited. But your concern is appreciated. But let's forget about this stuff. Might I add your food is amazing. I have not had the pleasure in dining on such quality fare in quite a long time."

At those words she blushed. "I was worried you would find it gross after I started preparing the dish."

The night went by swifter than I had initially hoped. It was a lot of innocent fun. Something I forgot existed. She offered me to stay with her tonight but I turned her down. I liked Abigail but was not ready for what that would lead too. Getting intimate would only make it that much harder for me to leave. It was something I sadly could not afford.

Although I slept alone tonight I felt more lively than I had in years. As I laid my head on my pillow I looked forward to the morning instead of the usual dread that followed whenever I tried to sleep. There would be no night-terrors tonight, only the bliss of dreamless sleep.

# # # #

In the vastness of space a medium sized star-ship of alien origin decelerated from quantum drive. It had just entered the Vernigo star system. In the cockpit sat a humanoid entity. At first sight there was no denying the fact it was an alien from another world.

It sighed deeply speaking in its foreign tongue, "My patience was the key. I have finally found you. This moment is something I have waited a long time for. Nothing will stand in my way of claiming your skull as my next trophy. There is no escape this time my dear ooman. Pray to your maker for your time is limited in this galaxy."

It made a soft clicking sound and laughed disturbingly among the silence of its ship. It clicked a button on the command console setting a course for the only habitable planet in this system.

# # # #

I woke feeling refreshed and ready for another day. It took no time in getting dressed. I ate a light meal of nutrient paste and was out the door shortly after.

It was early in the morning but already the heat was quite unpleasant. I made my way to the greenhouse following my everyday routine. Some plants were unable to handle this stars piercing rays. Those plants remained in this hot box.

I turned on the sprinklers and took care of the rest of my morning duties when Abigail came from behind and startled me.

"Woah there Mr! You're a little jumpy." She giggled then continued, "Hey I just wanted to tell you I had a wonderful time with you yesterday. Hopefully it is not a one and done kind of scenario."

I could hear the sincerity in her voice and it made me smile as I shook my head. "Don't worry I wanted to tell you I had a lot of fun and was looking forward to doing it with you aga..."

It was at that moment I was reminded why I must always be alone. A sound that could be described as nothing more than a deafening boom echoed behind Abigail. Before either of us could react I felt a warm gooey substance splatter on my face.

One moment she was smiling at me. The next, she was gone. From the neck up there was no longer a head. Blood sprayed from her gaping orifice as I witnessed part of her spinal cord dangling from the neck. In my horror it occurred to me that what was covering my face was her blood and brain matter. Her body twitched as it collapsed to the ground covering the dirt with copious amounts of crimson.

I tried to scream but my voice failed me as I remained motionless in shock. I noticed three red laser dots aimed right for my chest. I was out of time. I had to make my move.

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Just a heads up, this book does contain graphic depictions of violence and some sexual content. If you are fine with that then carry on!**

 **I chose to write this story to get myself back into the groove of writing before I continue my work on my second novel I am working on. My intentions are to write for a living. With that said any feedback whether positive or negative is welcomed. Please favorite, rate, and review this if it appeals to you. Constructive criticism is welcomed as well.**

 **If you enjoy my work you may also email me and go further in detail about the content with me from there. Anyway have a wonderful day and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

It Followed Me Home

Chapter 2

Nowhere Left To Run

In all my years I have lived in this unforgiving universe I was vastly unprepared for this new revelation. Not only had my hunter arrived to claim what started years ago but also a new threat made itself known. Pirates! Those goddamned vermin meant for eradication killed my friend. How could they have gotten past our defenses? I saw shattered glass from the corner of my eye. It dawned on me. These were highly skilled assassins with advanced weaponry. While I knew not of their intentions, slavery was indeed the first thing that popped into my head. They must have thermal vision to be able to see me through the walls. My thoughts were answered at that moment for the glass surrounding the greenhouse on the northwest side shattered as three of them emerged from behind the canopy armed with high tech armor, battle rifles, and incendiary grenades.

"You dumb-ass! You killed the female! You were supposed to shoot the male. She would have been bought for a high price. Good breeding stock like that is highly sought after. That is coming out of your pay."

Their words were cold, lacking any amount of emotion for taking the life of an innocent human. Vengeance would be my sword of war.

Before my mind could make a decision I acted on instinct and adrenaline. I dove to the ground, unholstered my handgun, and fired three rounds in rapid succession towards the location of my new adversaries. It was my speedy reactions that were undoubtedly my saving grace. A few moments later a small rocket flew from a compartment on the soldiers wrist and hit the canopy, igniting the greenhouse in flames.

The blue armor piercing tracer rounds made contact with my closest enemy. The first two rounds merely dented the armor as the energy shields maintained the assault. The final shot entered the soft spot along his shoulder blade. Blood splattered across the the broken glass and torn canopy while his arm split from his body and crashed to the earth in a red haze.

My main threat was out there still. Yet it had not fired upon me. I know for a fact it could have killed me when my attention turned elsewhere. In this state of confusion it is possible I could flee to my ship before things get out of hand. Although the ominous roar of air raid sirens in the distance told a different narrative. Engines fired in the sky followed by the telltale sign of missiles and laser fire. The battle for this planet had begun.

The slaver who lost an arm let out an agonized death shriek. With their attention turned to him I rushed to the bags of top soil and took cover. I had to get to my TX-32 bullbup rifle if I intended to put up much of a resistance. I am so grateful I purchased those armor piercing rounds for this handgun back at that smuggler holdout on Zenek. Without them I would have been a goner.

The place was hot as hell at this point as the entire structure was consumed in flames. Patches of the canopy fell below lighting the plants on fire.

I peaked out and fired two more shots hitting one of the soldiers as he started to throw a live grenade. The throw met half its intended distance and exploded in a heap of black flames. Four more soldiers burst into the fiery prison. The situation spiraled out of control with no alternatives in sight.

"Hey there is something else in here!" One of the slavers screamed.

"Yeah my signal is on the fritz. I can't pinpoint its location." Replied one of the soldiers.

Another one with a commanding tone stated, "I have to stop the bleeding or he will die. Take care of this nuisance you idiots!"

I saw the tri laser take aim at the torso of an unlucky victim. The blast exploded from its home and hit into the soldier splitting him in half. His entrails flooded the ground as they opened fire on the cloaked killer. One of the soldiers held a long heavy looking weapon, comparable to a sniper rifle. He took aim at their killer and fired. The ear shattering round launched a high velocity slug hitting the wall, blowing out a chunk of glass along with it.

He was the one that killed her. I knew by that infamous sound coming from the firearm. I took advantage of this debacle, and aimed two well place shots at the head of the soldier who killed Abigail. The glowing eyes on his helmet went dark as a large hole formed at the exit wound blowing out a chunk of his brain and his last thoughts along with it.

The body slumped to the floor as I witnessed sparks and an explosion at the location I assumed the hunter was. An enraged shriek made the slavers take pause. It would be their downfall. The alien moved like a blur. I was unable to make out its presence until It impaled one of the soldiers with its bladed gauntlet. With its left hand it dispatched another soldier with its plasma pistol. The round passed through the armor easily, hitting the chest at near point blank range. It melted their armor, flesh, and bones into a soupy mess that splattered onto the floor. The screams were something I would truly never forget. Two more were disposed of in a matter of seconds. It would not be able to stop the last slaver. He readied his rifle but instead I fired my last rounds at the invader sending him to a state of permanent sleep.

The alien who had hunted me for so long was finally within my sight. It turned its head in my direction knowing I just saved it from a fatal wound. It clearly wasn't human. It stood at least a foot taller than I. It wore a mask covering its face. The eyes glowed a deep blue. It retracted its blade and let the body slump to the floor.

I was unable to ascertain anymore information on this unknown species for I turned and fled for my star-ship. I had no ammo left. Should another fight ensue I was just about guaranteed to succumb a violent death.

I had to space myself as far from that thing as possible. There was no way I could fight something so highly advanced without some means of knowing its weaknesses. Adrenaline continued to pump through my bloodstream. My heart pounded so hard I thought for certain it was going to give out.

The outside felt like the end of days. Star-fighters flew high in the sky firing at one another. All around fire was seen along the horizon. Sporadic gunfire and explosions could be discerned in the distance. I bolted hard in the direction of the jungle. I had to get to my ship. I needed my weaponry. And above all else I had to get off this goddamned world.

I hoped within the thick wilderness I would be able to lose it in there. All I needed was enough time to get to my ship. That's it. I could do this.

# # # #

I was foolish and let my guard down. His death was within my hands. Instead I spared his life. In doing so he shot and killed one of the oomans that would have fired a fatal wound at my chest. Careless! I charged in without a plan. In the back of my mind I knew it was because I wanted to protect his life for it was mine to take. Or is that what I wanted to believe?

My obsession, my fantasy has always been to battle him in single combat. Yet he always evades my attacks and flees for his ship. An honorable warrior would face my challenge. I have to admit he has forced me to contemplate my actions considerably more than any other being I have hunted. It is why I have savored every year following his footsteps. When the end comes it would make my victory all the more sweeter.

As I watch him fighting tooth and claw against all odds for the preservation of his own life I feel nothing but remorse. He desperately desires life. This male has proven himself more than any other ooman before him. Do I have such a right to dispose of a strong willed individual like him?

Listen to me ranting in my mind on the possibility of sparing him. I have to face the facts though. His drive exceeds the strongest males of my species. There was no denying that truth. His will to survive is intoxicating.

My cloaking technology was badly damaged in the fight against the invaders. If I intended to use it again I had to make some repairs. Until then I was visible to my enemies.

I was truly thankful to Paya that I brought my plated armor today. The dents on my chest-plate told me exactly what would have happened without it. The other yautja mocked me. They claimed my desire for technology was a weakness. They were fools. I relied on the creations made by our race to better ourselves in combat. The traditionalists were the defining reason why we never advanced.

I sprinted towards the ooman known as James. He darted in the open field heading for the jungle in the distance, presumably to lose me. Too bad for him I come from a homeworld filled with jungles. Whatever he had in mind it would not save him this time.

We both saw another one of the invaders coming from behind one the trees not far from the ooman I was chasing. He took aim right for James. I fired my cannon before he could fatally harm my prey. A gaping hole formed in his chest launching bone fragments and gore into the sky. James turned back and stared in my eyes for a split second. Uncertainty clouded his mind. I like to keep him guessing.

# # # #

Why? I don't understand. It just saved my life. Was it because I aided it in the greenhouse? It could kill me right now if that was its ultimate goal. Instead it has kept me around, but for what?

My time to question was over. In the sky one of the star-fighters wings had just been blown out. It came spiraling downward to the surface not far from me. The ship smashed into the dirt and rocks slamming forward until it crashed into a large tree and exploded into a ball of fire, forming a large crater around it.

Shrapnel and debris flew in every direction, cutting my chest and legs as I covered my face. When I looked at the destruction I realized the ship hit into the jungle. Sure enough the trees ignited into a fiery blaze. I had to get out now before I became trapped in here.

The longer I ran the closer I was to collapsing. The muscles in my legs were burning. I knew I was getting close but I was unsure if I could maintain this speed. My legs were bound to give out any moment.

When I entered the jungle I slowed down to some extent only to keep myself from tripping over roots. If I sealed my fate by a fall that would be the most embarrassing defeat I could suffer. I had not come this far to die now.

I heard my predator stomping through the foliage at an alarming speed. Each second that passed meant it was that much closer to me.

As I neared my ship the fire was encroaching from every corner. The smell of burnt wood lingered in the air. Everything was out to kill me today.

A most peculiar noise came from behind me. It sounded similar to the vacuum of space sucking out oxygen followed by a wet crunching sound. To my left I saw a purple nucleus of plasma pass within inches of hitting my leg. It landed on a large tree dissolving the bark until it ate completely through it, sending the titan crashing to the earth. It rammed into other trees as more shots were fired.

I screamed to my ship, "Nallah if you can hear me open the emergency side hatch now!"

The familiar sound of metal moving granted me a sigh of relief. My ship came into view. I entered the small clearing where it was hiding. All was going to plan until I felt a blade slash through the fat of my thigh.

To my horror I looked down and saw what had to be a shurikan embedded into my flesh. It passed all the way through then went back in the direction of the thrower.

My leg gave out. I collapsed into my star-ship busting my skull on the metallic surface. My head began ringing and I tasted blood in the back of my throat. I reached outward in hopes of gripping something before I fell to the ground.

My hand gripped tightly onto the handrails of the hatch. I yanked myself upward with all my might but my legs were not functioning.

The feminine voice of the AI in my ship startled to life. "Your vitals are dropping James. I am activating defensive parameters and opening the ladder for you to enter."

Sure enough she was right, out came the ladder from behind a small automatic door below the hatch. Weapon systems were coming to life as I pulled my legs upward losing precious seconds until I flung halfway into the hatch. Before I could enter all the way a steely hand gripped my foot, crushing my flesh and bone with ease.

I gasped for oxygen then roared to the ship. "Nallah activate auto pilot now!"

The thrusters ignited to life as it lifted me into the sky.

I saw its large clawed hang dig tighter into my leg. Its skin was a pale creamy color with stripes of an oceanic blue. Its nails were as black as onyx.

I was convinced I would lose my leg from the excruciatingly heavy weight I was holding onto.

"Ram through the trees! Activate missiles! Why are defensive measures not being utilized?" I said with hostility in my voice.

She replied anxiously, "I am in the middle of a violent cyber warfare attack. My systems are being hacked into. Until this battle is over I cannot aid you satisfactorily. The ship is being sent directly to the trees. Brace yourself James."

I think the hunter realized what we were doing because it let go immediately. A thunderous crash could be heard as it landed. I pulled myself in. Nallah closed the hatch shut just as we began plunging into the trees.

My thigh wound was ghastly. I could see my fatty tissue and bone. Before I escaped this hellhole I had to get this wound treated asap. My blood was depleting at a steady pace.

I spoke hoarsely and quick, "Nallah what is the estimated time we can leave the atmosphere and enter space?"

She was silent only for a moment. "Running calculations. We have to wait roughly five minutes. I am going to pull upward now that our unwanted cargo is gone. Be ready. Once we are in range of the invader ships that are targeting the colonists it is going to get very chaotic. When the invasion began I started running tests. Their technology is highly advanced. One of their ships must be collecting data on all of ours. It is reasonable to assume that ship in particular is jamming the pilot controls of the colonists. They probably intended to knock all of the ships out before attacking the colony. Their hastiness has cost them lives. It seems like their plan was not foolproof."

I dragged myself to the medicine cabinet and applied a medicinal salve to the gaping wound. This was not your over the counter healing supplies you would find in a regular store. Once the salve was applied to the wound it hardens around the damaged flesh and stops blood from flowing out. It also releases hundreds of thousands of tiny nanobots to cleanse any damaged tissue, arteries, and cells. If there was a chance infection may take hold I had nothing to worry about. The salve stops it at the source before anything serious could happen. It was an amazing product but extremely expensive. I wrapped bandages around the hardened gel to guarantee a snug fit.

The pain died down as the salve released a numbing agent. It came to a trickle as I pulled myself up, ensuring I did not put much pressure on my right leg.

I had to admit modern medicine was a blessing to human kind. Someone such as myself who lacked knowledge in the art of treating wounds was able to save my leg.

I turned my attention elsewhere, looking out the window of the pilots seat. The skies were on fire with star-fighters battling for dominance. This was not my fight. Once they leave this colony is dead anyway.

I sat in the pilots seat and spoke firmly, "Nallah give me control. We have to get off this planet now. Prep the quantum drive. Once we enter space I want us to exit this system permanently."

Her response was blunt, "You do not have the skill to evade and outmaneuver these ships. When we escape I will do as you wish, but until then trust me. You purchased me because you thought I was a worthy ship capable of keeping you alive. Now let me prove that to you."

# # # #

I was so close. I'll be damned if I allow him to escape. He was weakened and yet he still managed to slip from my grasp. I am grateful I caught myself on the landing or I would have broken my leg.

I must get to him before he bleeds out. If I had known he would have gotten away I wouldn't have used such a violent means of subjugation. Stay alive ooman. Fight for your life.

These invaders ruined everything. I cannot believe I had no idea they were here. I was so focused on him and that girl, planning my next move, that I never considered their arrival. I have paid dearly for my ignorance.

I charged for my own star-ship. It was risky to be out in the open like this but there was no other choice. I knew his intentions all to well. He would dash out of the system as soon as he was space-bound. If I managed to gather his coordinates before he made the jump he would be at my mercy.

My eyes watched every movement within my field of view. I was on high alert for any other invader. Oomans can be a very barbaric race as seen from my point of view. They slaughter indiscriminately without any honor. What a waste.

I looked downward at my shurikan, examining the deep red blood dripping from the sharp blades. The scent of fear and pain coursed through his veins. What is this I smell? Loneliness? Interesting... No matter. Soon it would be only me he would face.

# # # #

I sat within the cockpit watching Nallah dodge and weave through the insanity. This ship was armed with two heavy cannons. Four smart missile systems and a fully automatic laser minigun rounded out the light but heavily armed ship.

Nallah utilized our weaponry to the best of her ability. One of the enemy ships made a beeline for us as we began to exit the atmosphere. She blasted the engines in reverse before they could get a lock on us. Since their ship was much heavier it took a lot longer for them to turn. That was something she took advantage of. All of the firing systems went live. Missiles and cannons blasted out of their holding cells right for the weak spot on their ship. Energy shields depleted as they exploded into a husk of metal and fire. The ship plummeted to the planet below.

I bellowed in applause, "That's for Abigail you pieces of shit! You are the best Nallah!"

She replied happily, "Just doing my job sir."

I strapped in for the inevitable jump as we exited the planets atmosphere forever. To my knowledge the battle was still raging on below.

I didn't have time to adjust the proper coordinates while the blackness of space came into view. Roughly fifteen different star charts popped onto my screen. I clicked the first one that caught my eye.

The engines revved hard. Nallah spoke calmly. "We have made it James. Activating quantum drive now." We rocketed out of the Vernigo system in the blink of an eye.

I never enjoyed the feeling of a jump. Most people it had no effect on them but for me I always felt queasy afterword. It came as no surprise due to the lack of blood; I began vomiting as soon as my destination was reached. Luckily for the sake of cleanliness I was ready. My hands gripped the small trashcan next to my seat as I expelled the contents of my stomach.

Once that matter was finished I glanced at my information screen to glean any info I might obtain about this star cluster. According to the governmental database this is beyond the scope of human influence. I have entered uncharted territory.

"James I am scanning for anything habitable that we may land on. I cannot access another quantum leap for at least a half hour. Hmmmm ah There! I found a planet with enough oxygen to breathe on. Setting course for its location."

Concern emanated across my face. My brow furrowed as sweat ran down my cheek. "Have we run out of power? What is going on Nallah? I should have checked over the charts before we jumped but I didn't want anyone to get a bead on our location. This is bad, we need to get out of this sector."

I examined my body, waiting for a response. My leg was bruised purple by the aliens firm grip. I thought for certain my bone would have broke but I was fortunate it had not. Whatever the species was it was clearly strong. Other than the noticeable bloodstains on my thigh, it was impossible to tell I had been cut deeply only minutes ago.

Her voice was cold as she began to speak, "All the things we did exhausted the reserves on this ship. It has not been tested for combat for some time. That will not impede us. I have everything under control. Hang on something just picked up on my sensors."

I noticed a red blip on my mini map begin pulsing and making a loud noise. It moved at lightening speed in my direction. A few more popped up moments later. I was just beginning to relax when it felt like my body filled with ice. I was unable to breathe. It felt like my lungs had constricted.

Nallah spoke the words I dreaded to hear, "James we have been followed. It seems that the slavers refuse to accept our departure. Our chances to evade them are slim, but we can fight. Wait a moment. They are firing at each other. That is unusual."

I pushed forward in my seat watching the blips flying in multiple directions. "It is possible the alien that has hunted me is among one of those ships. It was not friendly with the slavers so that is the most logical conclusion I have. Nevertheless we must take this advantage and utilize it. We have to get to that planet like you said."

I shoved hard on the handles sending the thrusters into an unstable overdrive. Within my field of view I witnessed a planet come into range on my scanners. It was a bluish heavenly object with a white tinge. A ring system of black ice moved quietly along the equator.

"Is that it Nallah?" I spoke hastily.

She responded quickly, "Affirmative."

This was it. It was foolish to believe I could run for an eternity. This game was bound to lead to confrontation at some unspecified date. "Then prepare for evasive maneuvers. We have to survive this barrage."

Lasers fired from behind. I saw them pass above the ship blasting into the void. The ship began squealing an alarm as missiles were locking on. I knew we had the agility to give them a run for their money but this was top of the line cutting edge military tech we were up against. We would not stand a chance if one of those weapons hit us.

I had to do whatever possible to escape. I have chosen this life. I must bear this insanity. "Is it possible that we could land this ship on that planets surface undetected? Would that give us enough time to recharge the quantum drive?"

I was grasping at straws and I knew it. I did not desire to know this plans failure rate. Success slipped further away from my hands. There was nothing else I could think we should do.

"Unlikely. I am running calculations right now James. Trust in me. Have I ever let you down?"

We began spinning as the ship pushed violently downward. The ship neared the planet when I felt a shock-wave send me flying into the command console. The steel knocked the breath out of me.

"Status!" I bellowed.

Her synthetic voice responded with mixed emotions, "They just blew out one of our engines. A few of their missiles managed to hit the ship. The most logical theory I can reason with is they are intending to board us. At the current rate as our condition spirals downward I can calculate we will lose all thruster power within twenty seconds."

I screamed in sadness knowing my life was flashing right before my eyes. The worst part of it all; I would never accomplish a goddamned thing in this relentless galaxy. I grew silent at that moment. It was like everything was sucked out of me. My face lacked emotion. I blinked and let out a sigh. I would not let those miserable scum get a hold of me or the thing that has been hunting me. I witnessed the blips being decimated by what I believed to be the alien. Only two of them remained.

"Nallah use what remaining reserve power we have, including life support and push whats left of the engines beyond the safety thresh-hold. We land or we die. There can be no other alternative. Thank you for all the years we have worked together."

She spoke hastily with fear tainting her words, "It was my job to protect you James. We cannot give up. Above all else I have to protect your existence. It is why you purchased me. You must give me that chance! I beg of you!"

The tone in my voice was of defeat. "All I ever wanted was peace and a simple life. Maybe get married and own a nice secluded plot of land. The worst part of this nightmare I have lived is I will never know the motive behind this monsters desire to butcher my life into a thousand pieces. What was there to gain? You know as well as I do this day would come. I can't risk being tortured by slavers or murdered by that thing that is after me. You can't demand that of me! Because that is the unpredictability of this situation we find ourselves in. If I die I can at least rest assured in knowing it is not alone. I have never said this to you before, but you were more than a ship Nallah. You were my friend..."

The AI screamed, "You can't do this James! You cannot sacrifice yourself! I can overload my systems and use a lethal shock to eliminate the enemies when they latch on! I will die but it is worth it to preserve your life! You have to live...If you don't...I failed."

# # # #

My battle with the invaders was fierce. I was outnumbered and outgunned but I massacred them and all of their ships. Some of the unlucky ones were ejected into the blackness of space. Their mouths opened to scream yet they only tasted death. It was one of the most invigorating space battles I had fought in all my years. No matter how hard I tried though it was still not enough.

They had blown out my targets engine. Instead of accepting his fate he pressed his engines onward. The flames grew white hot and I knew then what he had in mind. He would prefer killing himself in the atmospheric approach rather than capture. I had to stop him or else all my planning would be for naught.

My clawed fingers gripped tightly onto the handles of the turret controls. If I can manage one well placed shot his engines would be knocked out entirely. Then my opportunity would come to life. I fired without using auto targeting. There was no way I could wait and lose anymore time.

With one click my lasers charged and fired directly for his engines. They disintegrated before my eyes, leaving him truly stranded. My glee sadly, was short lived. I was too late. His ship entered the atmosphere. With the engines destroyed it was highly likely he would suffocate and burn to death on entry. Even if his shields maintain their strength until the landing his chances at survival were slim to none.

I roared in malice and anguish directed at myself. "This is not how you were supposed to die! Those damn invaders ruined everything! I spent years prepping and biding my time! I cannot accept this!"

I watched his ship spiral planet-side as the heat around it caused gusts of fire to ignite along the hull. Halfway through entry his ship began splitting in two. My fists gripped the turret controls and threw them out of my sight, nearly breaking them in the process. I would never admit this but beneath my mask one lone tear formed.

* * *

 **And here we are once again. I hope the wait was worth it. This one was definitely a much more intense chapter. I bet I even threw in some curve-balls none of you were expecting. Some of you were convinced the predator was the killer but nope that was never the case. I love the way some of you are dissecting the story and really trying to figure stuff out. I am really enjoying all the feedback. Even negative and constructive criticism is appreciated. The way I look at it is, even if it is bad at least I am still generating attention. Please keep up the reviews. If this story appeals to you feel free to follow and or favorite it. This is definitely not a genre I am used to writing. I mostly write dark Gothic Victorian fantasy and psychological horror. I usually like the dark gritty stuff. But this has been a fun alternative. I like branching out. Also just remember this is my interpretation of predators. I do try to follow the source material, but personally I don't think a predator would fall for a human anyway. Nevertheless I will do my best. Thank you so much. Once again might I say have a wonderful day my readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

It Followed Me Home

Chapter 3

A Decision With Unforeseeable Consequences

My conscious drifted repeatedly from a dreamlike state to reality. Come to think of it, I was unsure where reality existed within this black hole that surrounded my everything. Is this death? Did I finally meet my end? These questions were left unanswered.

I felt like I was floating for eternity and there was nobody around to pull me from the brink. I tried to scream just so I could tear at the unending silence, but my voice was followed on deaf ears.

I tried to remember how I got here in the first place, and yet there was nothing. My mind was clouded with a loss of memory. Or whatever happened before this point. I must have experienced something so traumatic I chose to omit it from my thoughts.

This feeling continued on for what seemed like centuries. Time was fleeting. Life is ephemeral. These words held truth behind their meaning but why did I think of them?

Before I was able to ponder on my pensiveness I felt something fiery hot rising upward in my throat. My eyes opened wide as everything came back to me. I was unable to assess my situation as a horrid choking sound emanated from my mouth. Blood poured from my lips and splattered onto my lap. I continued gagging while I vomited my life force away.

I groaned in agony as it finally stopped. The pain began rising at levels beyond my capacity to handle. The glass window I used to examine the outside was smashed. Snow had already began burying my ship as it slowly but steadily flew inward. The sound of heavy wind outside told me a blizzard was hammering the planet.

"Nallah...we made it."

I waited for a response but there was nothing. I looked downward realizing to my horror where all the pain was coming from. A thick piece of debris was lodged into the left side of my stomach. It was much worse than that though. The other end had exited through my back and was stuck into my seat, effectively pinning me to a slow and tormenting death.

My medical supplies were exhausted. There was no way I could manage wounds this grisly. I was no field medic. Is this where I was destined to die? The thought lingered longer on my conscious than I would have liked to admit.

What little time I had was precious. I needed to make use of each valuable second. My first concern was to remove this piece of debris. The metal was stuck deeply into my bleeding flesh. My hands gripped it tightly, only for them to slip moments later. It was slick with hemoglobin. I wiped my blood onto the dry part of my shirt. My hands gripped the metal with all my might and ripped outward. I let out a hellish scream. The pain was beyond anything I felt before it. I could feel the foreign object sliding through my flesh until it came loose and I threw it on the floor. I gritted my teeth and knew I had to close this wound now. It took everything out of me not to pass out right there. I was certain if I had, I would not wake again.

# # # #

Fear. The only word I felt capable of describing what I felt as I saw his ship plummet to the planets surface.

I had every opportunity to choose a new target and move on. My barer claimed I was stubborn and stuck in my ways. My obsession with hunting him has strained my relationship with my family to the point where we no longer speak. I have never left a hunt unfinished. Nothing will get in the way of that. No yautja or ooman will obstruct me from him.

I lived for the dtai'kai'-dte (hunt). His death was intended to be my magnum opus, for he was the perfect prey. I desired for the longest time to claim his skull, yet in these past few years I grew to admire his determination. Now I am deathly afraid he has perished. What scares me the most is knowing it is not because I am not the one to kill him. But that I fear for his life. In shame I admit I am uncertain I can bring myself to harm him anymore, let alone kill him.

A proud huntress such as myself admiring a ooman male was preposterous. I could not deny the feelings of my heart. I know it is a weakness, but it is mine to face alone.

The males of my species are a detestable lot. They are so full of themselves. When they think I am no more than a breeder I am repulsed. They spit on my name and all of my accomplishments. I have fought for years, climbing the ladder to my ascension. I have claimed the skulls of monsters far more intimidating than what the clan leaders faced to gain their social status.

I have always felt like an outcast among my own people. Maybe that is one of the reasons I chose to travel and never remained to long on the home-world. Whenever the mating season came I was always alone. My aggression, my pride, and my determination were also my downfall. It is what separated me from the pack. And that is okay. I have accepted what I am long ago. But I can't accept the possibility of James dying? Could it be...that I have feelings for him? Whether that was true remains to be seen.

I followed his ship, trying to maintain a close distance but that was impossible at this rate. His signal fried. Life support must have shut off. This was looking worse with each second gone by. If I entered at the rate he blasted into the planet I was looking at a similar fate. Entry could be risky if the proper procedures were not adhered.

I pushed onward until I pierced the atmosphere. At this point I was above the clouds, looking at the star along the skyline. When my ship passed through the clouds it was bombarded violently by a flurry of ice and snow. I entered a blizzard.

It was going to be hell trying to track his ship in this landscape of white death. My vision was limited. There were massive hemlocks and spruces standing at heights above four hundred feet forming gigantic forests.

I used my ships thermal readings to detect any heat signatures. Sure enough, on my scanners, in the distant skyline were black plumes of smoke rising along the frigid horizon to the heavens above.

Some of the smaller trees were split in half and uprooted due to the violent crash. What remained of his star-ship laid in a small clearing already being covered in snow. I told myself there was no way he survived a violent crash such as that.

"Oh please Paya just this once listen to my prayer."

# # # #

James searched desperately for anything that could pause the bleeding. His skin shone ghostly white just like the snow. The health in his face has long since faded. James was at deaths door and he knew it.

He exhausted what remained of his medical supplies. It slowed the bleeding but only for the time being. Unless he managed to get real medical aid he knew he would be dead before nightfall.

James concern for his own survival led to him forgetting what brought him to these circumstances in the first place. The sound of metal snapping turned his attention to the entrance of his ship. The rear access no longer existed. It had been blown off upon entry. That part of the ship was buried deep in snow. At that moment he realized it was the hatch. It was most likely stuck and whoever lurked outside was trying to get it open.

James limped to his rifle. He gripped it and shouldered the weapon shakily. Steel continued to grind against steel. The sound was unpleasant to James ears as he squinted his eyes and stood ready for whatever was coming for him.

A loud pop soon followed as the hatch ripped off its hinges and crashed to the ground. Wind howled inward blasting a cold wintry mix within James ship. Once they made a right turn to his cockpit he would fire. He knew the only thing he had at this point was the element of surprise.

The sound of feet stepping on the steely floor sent cold chills down his spine. He shook as fear controlled his every thought. His resistance faded. All he could think of was a long dreamless sleep that lasted for eternity.

When it made its presence known James did not fire like he originally planned. He stood still watching with uncertainty and confusion. To his surprise it was not the slavers but his adversary. It was still wearing its mask. He wondered if it couldn't breathe oxygen. Its helmet was clearly made of an alloy not familiar to the Earth governments. It had long black dreadlocks that ran down the length of its head until they ended near its stomach.

The armor it wore on its chest was no longer equipped. To James surprise it had two large breasts covered by a metallic bra. His stalker was a female. He observed what looked like fishnets wrapped around her chest. Her pistol she used against him was holstered on her right thigh. The gauntlet on her left arm was housed in its home. Her decision to not ready her weapons bothered James. He had the advantage and she came willingly.

He examined her further, trying to figure out just exactly what is going on. She wore a black layer of padding from her torso to her feet that looked like something designed for cold weather. Above that was a layer of greaves and a crotch-plate that looked more like panties than actually armor. Both the greaves and plate used the same alloy as the rest of her armor.

James thought to himself noting for a huntress she was not dressed properly. In his mind he pictured a she would be more heavily armored. Her entire body was a pale creamy color with a few blue tiger stripes running throughout.

He always pictured a hideous grotesque monster was hunting him throughout the years. For him to be face to face with the bogeyman he always pictured, the results were not what he expected. Even though he could not see her face he had to admit her skin tone was striking and forced him to take pause.

At that moment it occurred to him she was hunched over. She was clearly over seven feet tall judging by his six foot stature in comparison. He realized how foolish he was to think he could run for so long. James was against an apex predator and he never even knew it until now.

The silence permeated through the room until finally he gritted his teeth revealing blood on his gums as he spoke, "What the hell are you? Why aren't you raising your weapons to finish me? Why have you hunted me for so many years? Well, I guess it is no longer relevant anyway. For you see I am already dead. There is no way I can recover from these wounds. I lost too much blood. You took everything from me. You hunted me across the galaxy and in the end you benefited from nothing!"

James flew into hysterics his voice grew louder as he tightened his grip on his firearm and held his finger on the trigger. "You deserve to die! For all the wrongdoing committed against me this seems like a mercy kill compared to the misery you brought on my life! Why won't you speak! Answer me! I deserve to know what I have done to warrant this violence wrought on my existence!"

James looked downward at his weapon then gently let it go. When it hit the floor he looked at her face and said, "You deserve to remain in this hell. I wont give you the escape that I desperately crave."

The world suddenly blackened as he passed out.

# # # #

Time. It was always precious to me. I valued every second I continued to survive in this galaxy. For the past couple hours life and death continued to flash before my eyes. I felt pain beyond what I thought possible. Words could not describe the hell my body went through. Yet now all I felt was this warm content feeling that flooded my entire body. It was my duty to keep my guard up but right now I felt it was okay to remain where I was.

There was no pain. There was no fear on my mind. I felt perfectly content. I stretched my arms gently as I yawned. A few moments later my eyes opened.

I was greeted to the sight of a large bed I was lying upon. It was bigger than any I had ever seen. In width and in length. I was bundled in covers. When I sat up I felt a sharp pain in my side. I lowered the covers only to realize I had no shirt on. The left side of my stomach was stitched in the front and back. It was covered with bizarre gauze pads and bandage wraps. At least it looked like nothing I was familiar with.

I observed my surroundings trying to figure out where in the galaxy I was. This was clearly someones bedroom but there were no windows for me to decipher my exact locale. Is it possible she saved my life? And if so why?

I ran my hand through my hair and noticed something peculiar about this room. At the highest part of the walls were the skulls of animals that were clearly hunted by someone. Some of these creatures were monstrous with jaws lined in razor sharp teeth larger than my hand. I could only imagine what the actual beast looked like before it was dispatched.

"If she is a huntress does that mean..."

My words were cut short as I saw the answer to my question. There wasn't just animal skulls. I looked further down the line until I saw what I wished I had not, human skulls. She hunts humans for sport? The presence of these skulls looming over me gave me the feeling my every move was being watched by ominous silent sentinels.

While I was certainly unprepared for that discovery, what disturbed me the most was finding out I was not alone in this room. Ice flooded my veins when I heard that familiar clicking sound I have grown to loathe. With great trepidation controlling my thoughts I turned in the direction of what I knew was waiting for me.

In a chair at the far right side of the room she sat. She had been here this entire time and I was none the wiser. It perplexed me that I would be so careless in letting my guard down. But did it really matter? She brought me here, used her own supplies and saved my life. Something just didn't add up. While I was in a battle with my mind she merely cocked her head in confusion.

From the sight of her trophies I understood human life was certainly not valued in her culture. The flavor of bile lingered in the back of my throat when it crossed my mind her species might eat humans. Maybe she planned to get me healthy and then she would devour me like a plump hog?

No. I refuse to believe that. If she speaks my language maybe I can figure out the meaning of all this. I looked at her mask, took a deep breath, and pointed to my stomach. "You did this, did you not? If you are the individual who has been hunting me all these years why didn't you kill me? My wounds were beyond repair. I was easy prey. And yet I have the feeling there is more to this than I comprehend.

If this is some kind of game where you plan on releasing me so you can hunt me down like an animal, I am sorry to state this but I will have no part of it. I am done. I don't want to run any longer. I am too tired mentally to carry on with this asinine game. So what is it? Who are you and want to do want from me? Do you even understand my language?"

An eerie silence filled the room. Time slowed to a trickle. She made no sound nor moved. Although, her gaze never wavered from where I sat. Just as I began to break the stillness she reached upward and gripped her mask with her bare hands. As she removed it I discerned what sounded similar to a suction followed by air releasing. She tugged lightly and revealed her face to me.

I did not flinch or react in fear. I will admit that her appearance was something I surely wouldn't of expected. She had four large mandibles with sharp spikes at each end. It reminded me of something comparable to the insects back on Earth. Behind the mandibles was her mouth. Two large teeth lined the top and a row of razor sharp smaller ones lined the bottom. What caught me off guard were her deep purple eyes. They were beautiful. I felt like I was staring into the universe. Her face was nothing like a human girl but her unique characteristics held something so captivating that I was immediately drawn to her. While aliens always seemed to be a foreign concept to the nations of humanity I never doubted the possibility. Or it is quite possible they knew but chose to keep the information from the public.

Her mandibles fidgeted as she began to speak, "You dare challenge... my intelligence ooman? I learned your language through one of your kind who was a slave to my barer. I am Seelah Thok Vowarkeer. Your eyes gaze upon the most powerful female huntress of my race. Even the male yautja shudder at the utterance of the Vowarkeer bloodline. There would be no honor in taking your life. If I killed you while you stood before me in your ship I would have nullified all of my accomplishments.

You are lying to me. If you desired to end this game as you call it, you would have either killed yourself or you wouldn't of tried to heal your wound. You clearly desire life. I brought you back to my ship. I used some of my most expensive supplies to save your life. You were on the brink of death before and after the operation. Oomans are so fleshy and fragile. But you have a strong heart and mind. You carried on when all hope seemed lost. One week has gone by since you passed out. You want to know why I saved you? Even that is a mystery to me."

Shock struck my face as I did my best to hide it. "You have hunted me for so many years. For Christ's sake look at those trophies on the wall! Is that what I would have become if I wasn't on deaths door? You find no honor in taking my life because I was weak? Do you take pity on me? Are you keeping me alive to suffer? I lost everything. I should have died on that ship. There is nothing for me in this galaxy anymore. There never was. I accepted my fate when you entered the wreckage of my downed ship. I accepted it and yet here I am. Why did you do this to me? What was so special about me? Why can't you tell me why you saved my life? I have every right to know."

Her mandibles rubbed gently together. It was obvious she was considering her response. "You speaks lies...James. If you cared so little for your life as you claim, then common sense dictates there is no reason you would have tried to stop the bleeding from your wound. You would have accepted fate as you state and bled out. I did as you would have wanted. I gave you your life back."

My eyes squinted. I looked her over and said in a serious tone, "How do you know my name?"

She grinned and let out a chuckle. "Would you really believe if I spent as many years as I had hunting you I wouldn't gather as much information possible? In order to stalk your prey you must learn everything about them."  
I nodded as I propped the pillow and sat against it. She continued, "While I cannot give you the information you desire; I will tell you this. You have fought harder than anyone else I have ever known. It is the custom tradition of the Yautja to hunt powerful prey. I can see it in your eyes, but understand it is in our nature. This is who we are as a species. When I observed your habits, I was shocked by your will to survive. I didn't have it in me to kill you. I know this is hard to believe. Your enemy is telling you things you never would have imagined. I brought you back to life when I could have left you. It is because you deserve to live. I cannot extinguish your spark for it burns brighter than every star I have seen under the nights sky."

My face shone in bewilderment. A pit in my stomach formed as I realized all my thoughts and beliefs were just scrambled before my eyes. "Lets say hypothetically I believe every word you spoke. My ship is in ruins and I have run out of funds to live on. It would take years for me to recoup my losses. I have no family. I am completely alone in this world. With those slavers possibly still lurking along the horizon this predicament is unsightly."

Her faced showed signs of remorse. "I have never said this to anyone before. Maybe you wont believe the words coming from someone like me but I am sorry. I know the feeling of being alone. I pushed away my loved ones due to my obsession of the hunt. It has ruled my life and crushed yours. For whatever it is worth, I empathize with you."

I looked away and stared at the blankets. Silence filled the room as neither of us spoke. It felt like the air became heavy and I my lungs were unable to collect enough oxygen to breathe.

Her eyes darted across the room multiple times. Something was causing her great distress. "You see James I have a serious problem that has arisen. I have no right to ask of this but I need your help. My ship was left off for far to long while I focused on trying to save your life. My first concern was aiding you but I was unprepared for this predicament.

There is something wrong with this environment. Whether it be the blizzard or the simple fact the extreme cold is malfunctioning my hardware is beyond me. Nevertheless I digress. We are stranded. I cannot place this burden on your shoulders. It is for you to decide. Some of these diagnostics I have been running will be requiring repairs. Those repairs demand two people to access and fix. The only consolation I can offer is this benefits us both."  
I sighed deeply and covered my face with my hands. "I will admit I understand your way of life a little more, and what you say I do believe to some extent. But beneath my words I am filled with fury and uncertainty. I have no notion on if these feelings will come to pass but I do acknowledge the fact you went to great lengths to save me even though on the other planet you tried to kill me. Maybe it is something about your culture I do not understand. I assume this is your bed? You allowed me to use this to recover in while you went without. I appreciate you looking after me while I was under. This ship fell into disarray because your only focus was me. Your actions are commendable and I have to say it is nice to feel concern dedicated toward me. So to answer your question, yes I will help you Seelah. I will return the favor. We'll get this ship fixed."

I watched for a reaction. Her face lit up only for a moment. Additionally, I observed what looked like a smile form. "Thank you James. I know this is hard to stomach but thank you for your honesty. In my free time I did a bit of research on the invaders we fought in the Vernigo System. They are known as the Fezeeron Syndicate. Their leader goes by the name of Tlel Vusan. This group is notoriously known for inciting violence, ooman trafficking, bartering in illegal substances, selling military grade weapons to other terrorist organizations, and insurgency among the planets ruled by your earth governments. Their résumé is vast. They employ highly skilled mercenaries, soldiers, and assassins to bolster their ranks.

I have reason to believe their failure to apprehend us will not go unnoticed. They do not leave a mission unfinished. They are bound to trace our whearabouts. The reason I believe this is because I shot down quite a few of their ships over this planet. If they learn of us they will seek vengeance. I have no fear of combat but we are at a disadvantage. Our best choice is to get this ship repaired then disperse. They wont be able to locate us once we depart."

I nodded in agreement. "I knew there was something different about the people we faced. They were too well equipped to be your everyday pirate. Then that settles it. We have to use every available second to get out of here."

I began to rise from the bed but suddenly felt a sharp spike of pain storm through my lower back and up through my chest. I reared back, gripped my stomach, and grunted in pain.

Seelah stood and moved quickly to the bed. "You mustn't exert your energy! I know we have a lot to do but you have to recover first. I was afraid your wound hadn't healed entirely even though it has already been one week. I don't think you fully realize the scale of your injuries. If you do anything physical while your body recuperates there may be some grisly results. Such as you might rip open the stitching on your stomach while performing anything strenuous. I am certain the Fezeeron Syndicate has its own issues to contend with. If we are fortunate the ones I battled with never got off a distress signal. The ship does require a lot of maintanance but if you die while we try to fix it then all will be in vain. You have a long road of healing ahead."

I shook my head as the pain died down. "Man you remind me of Nallah. She always thought I overdid everything. Speaking of Nallah is she alright?"

She looked curiously at my facial features. "Nallah? You mean the AI onboard your ship? Your systems were destroyed on the crash. It's a charred wreck."

I stared downward into my lap remembering some of her last words. "She told me that it was her job to keep me alive. It was a promise she made to me when I purchased her. She was honestly the only friend I could rely on. I remember Nallah told me she had to save my life as we entered the atmosphere of this planet. She was always concerned about my well being. It gave her purpose I presume. She felt like she was fighting for something. Well...Nallah accomplished what she set out to do. I am still here. To think she is really gone..."

I did my best to hold back my tears. I did not want to show weakness to Seelah. To my surprise she gently placed her hand on my shoulder. My eyes glistened with moisture as I stared into hers. There was concern in her face. "It's okay James. You do not have to hide your feelings. Oomans are emotional creatures. I understand that."

Her words did not make it feel any better, but there was a tender warmth behind what she said. Her sincerity was believable.

I quickly changed the subject, trying my hardest to not let it eat at me. "If I have been out for an entire week and I still have not gathered enough strength to get out of bed then I am practically useless. That much time has already been lost. We have to be one step ahead. That is how I managed to evade you all those years. This waiting game is not my strong suit."

She removed her hand from my shoulder. At this point in the conversation she seemed annoyed by the tone in her voice. "We have no choice. Unless another option presents itself we follow course. Our first goal is to get you back on your feet. I was hoping for you to heal sooner but it takes much longer for your race to recover. I honestly thought you were not going to wake again. At least that is not the case. And besides lets say they do come for us. No matter what, they have to search this entire planet for our location. It's much more difficult than one might think. Besides, I have enough food and water to last us at least two months. Speaking of food, are you hungry?"

Just as she finished her sentence my stomach growled at that instant while I nodded in silence.

She looked down at me and said, "Okay. I will prepare a meal for you. You just wait right here."

# # # #

As I left James in the room I couldn't help but wonder what was I doing? When I first took him in my only concern was keeping him alive. Why did I never consider the fact that his perception of me would be unwelcoming? I could see it in his eyes when I removed my mask. It was the same reaction every ooman before him displayed whenever they looked upon me. It was anxiety and dismay.

I tried to act civil but I have no preconcieved idea on how to react to a species that my kind has treated as subpar beings. It doesn't help my cause when he sees those trophies along my wall. He is convinced I am either going to eat him or turn him into one of my trophies.

The worst part of this entire situation is I don't have the guts to be honest. I know why I saved his life. When the facade falls through the truth is revealed. Were these fabrications a means to protect me from what I feared? I wasn't certain. I let him live because I couldn't bear the thought of being in this galaxy without him. I had feelings for an ooman. As time passed they became more pronounced. I believe that is one of the reasons I became careless in some of our encounters. All I wanted was the hunt to last forever.

Have I lost my mind? The people of my race would scoff and belittle me if they witnessed how far I have fallen. How is it possible for me to go from desiring his skull to trying everything in my power to preserve his life? How can I expect him to believe me when I hardly believe myself?

I remember the moment he collapsed in his ship. He passed out due to bloodloss. Before James hit the ground I caught him in my arms. I felt his shallow breaths against my chest and the faint sound of his heart beating slower than what I judged to be healthy. His body was as cold as the snow. By the time I brought him to my ship I was covered in his blood.

I spent days fighting to keep him alive. During my encounters with the ones I hunted I never displayed so much determination until I operated on him. He was my only concern. His body was so weak. Their flesh and bones cannot withstand the punishment my species can handle. But no matter what I still cared.

I walked into the kitchen and considered what would be palatable to an ooman. In reality I knew very little about the habits of their species. I knew how to hunt them but not what nourished them.

While I searched through my supplies my thoughts lingered to what I confided with James on the subject of the Syndicate. I lied about them as well. We were in a worse situation than I wanted to admit. Why should I make him worry more than he already does? He has been through hell and it was I who caused the worst of it.

I rest my hand on the counter and shook my head. I should have just moved on after my first couple encounters with him. No matter how many times I faced him I couldn't get enough. I was insatiable. Now my pride might also be the downfall of us both.

It seems with age I have grown soft. But what was I do to do? I was unable to kill him. There was no way I would leave him to die. I have made my decision and now I must face the consequences of my choice.

I prepped what I deemed would be appetizing and nutritious for him all while my mind was at war with itself. Maybe if I told him the truth he would believe me? Yeah like saying "oh your psychotic huntress suddenly had a change of heart and wants to help you now." That would go over well. Who am I fooling? I have done enough damage.

In truth I want to atone for what I have done. I want to make things right but I don't know how. When I stare at him I see the face of a broken shell. His soul harbors depression, misery, and anger. Looking back I wonder if the others I killed felt the same way. What have I done?

Tears ran down my face as my composure shattered. These thoughts that coursed through my mind were not my rights. I forfieted all of them when I chose to hunt him like prey. I spent years learning what makes him tick while he didn't even know my name.

How could I be so selfish? I was able to accept all of my choices and thoughts in time. Yet the worst part of it all, I knew deep within my warped heart these feelings towards him were none other than love...

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry I took 10 days to upload this. I intended to upload it sooner but I was a tad busy. It is almost 6000 words so it is the longest chapter I have done so far. Hopefully it is still very interesting and keeping you all invested.**

 **I just wanted to say I really do appreciate all the people who have either become a follower and or favorited my work. You have no idea how much that means to me. You are making my day and bringing a massive smile across my face. So to all my followers you are wonderful people. I wish you the best and I hope I continue to impress you all.**

 **Keep on the reviews especially for this new chapter. I love to read them!**

 **I have a lot of things planned with my writings. Like I said back on my first chapter I will be uploading my own creation on another website soon. I prefer to write my own work but this fanfiction has been a blast and a challenge. It would mean so much to me if all my followers will read my full length novel when I upload the first chapter. I will be giving out that information when the times. I am trying to sell that work. I have my own personal editor who edited sentence structure and fixed the grammar in my full length. It is extremely polished. But she did not want to work on this fanfiction story because I will not make money on it.  
**

 **Also I would love to get emails from you all if you want to talk to me on a more personal level. Then I can really see what interests you about my work and talk about it. If you want me to list my business email I will in the next chapter. So let me know. I think you can also send private messages on here but I am on my business email more.  
Anyway that is it for me. Enjoy. And have a pleasant day.**


	4. Chapter 4

It Followed Me Home

Chapter 4

The Promise...And The Truth

Two weeks have passed since I woke from my coma. Many things have changed since I began recovering. Seelah is definitely a tough individual to crack. I've tried to learn more about her but she hardly budges. I cannot surmise the possibility she is plotting against me. It is obvious in the way she acts that her intentions mean well. Sometimes though, I feel as if she distances herself from me. For what reason I still do not comprehend.

I have to say the company has been a wonderful change of pace. I forgot how nice it was to have a conversation. It's hard to believe that not to long ago I was doing everything in my power to avoid her. To think now we have formed an alliance is insane.

After we get this place fully repaired and ready for takeoff I truly wonder if she will honor her promise and let me go. Once when this is all said and done I'm out. I'll start over like I always have. I might go back to working in the mines. That is good pay but dangerous work. Who knows.

Healing has been slow but steady. I insisted to Seelah that she take her bed back but she refuses. I am her guest as she states. Nevertheless I can finally walk around and lift things once more without intense throbbing pain. I gotta hand it to her; she did a damn good job on my wounds.

At the moment I was deep within the bowels of her ships engines. It was cramped as all hell in this tight fit. One would think if these engines needed repairs they would design them to accommodate people of her species, but no. These conditions are unbearable even for someone of my stature.

There was a flashlight in my mouth and a tool in my left hand. On a small platform sat the toolbox I was using. With my right hand I held onto the makeshift ladder used to go down into this hot tunnel. In the end the ladder was ultimately useless. If I fell it wouldn't matter. I would land on something and break a leg. At least that would get me out of here. Nevertheless my body was bent in impossible directions yet I managed to squeeze into this mechanical prison.

"Seelah...iss..ith...orking?" My voice echoed loudly through the tight chambers up towards where she was running tests. Hopefully she understood what I said. It was a nuisance trying to talk with that damn flashlight held by my teeth.

Moments later I heard her yell, "No! Try the power regulator! Oh! And before I forget, do the thermal control as well!"

I raised my eyebrow, not comprehending a word she said. "What?"

The sound of laughter could be discerned in the distance. "Flip the blue switch James! Then crank the handle with the tool I gave you right next to the blue switch until you hear a loud pop!"

I shook my head, knowing she probably thought I was stupid. But what was I to do? I am no mechanic. I followed her orders exactly as she said. It was an absolute nightmare trying to turn that crank, even with the tool she supplied. Either I was still very weak from the crash or I needed to work out more. After a minute of fiddling with the crank it finally made a loud popping sound just as she said it would.

"Anything?"

I waited for a few seconds until she said, "I am running system diagnostics right now! Hang on!"

I was left in silence. The sound of my heart beating was the most obvious noise I could depict. Occasionally I was greeted with the creaky sound of metal and other internal parts making bizarre sounds.

Suddenly I heard an excited voice break the quietness, "I Ran the diagnostics! I think we might have narrowed the problem! Let's take a break! Come on out!"

Those words were music to my ears. I was ready to climb out of this deathtrap and stretch my aching muscles. Slowly I inched upward, pulling the tools along with me. I cracked my head on the metallic walls multiple times until I finally saw the lights of the engine room. I spit out my flashlight and placed the toolbox on the floor.

As I began to pull myself up Seelah gripped me by the hand. "I gotcha James."

She pulled me out of the opening that leads into the maintenance hatch and helped me stand up straight. My body felt stiff as I stretched and my back made a distinct cracking sound.

"You know I could have pulled myself out?" I said as I leaned back against the wall for support.

Her response was almost immediate. "How many times do I have to tell you James? You cannot over do it. I was against you heading down there this early on but your insistence is contagious. Are all oomans so stubborn?"

I forced a laugh. "Maybe. You can't blame me for wanting to get this done. I don't enjoy being stranded. You examined my stomach yesterday and noted it has improved substantially since I woke from my coma. So what's the matter?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes then nodded. "True but we can't risk anymore injuries until I am able to land on a habitable planet controlled by my people. By then I can stock back up on necessary medicinal supplies. Your wounds exhausted my surplus. You are my guest now. I won't let anything happen to you. Anyway, I have to go run some diagnostics in each room to verify my calculations."

It was clear she was trying to avoid the subject. I wasn't going to let her get off that easy. I tapped her on the shoulder and made her turn around. "What's with you? I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Why do you worry so much about me?"

She pulled away from me and turned back to her duties. "You wouldn't understand James. I just want to finish this without any harm befalling either of us. Then I will let you go on a planet of your choosing."

Before I was able to speak she left the room. I was left standing there feeling dumbstruck. It was hard to understand exactly what she meant. Whatever was on her mind was something I couldn't make sense of. It made me wonder if she was angry at me because of the limited things I was able to do.

I felt bad for her because she had to repeatedly go outside and remove the snow from the ship lest we get buried alive. Yet the way she was so protective towards me refuted my own argument. There was nothing I could do at the moment.

I left the engine room and entered the main hall. My hand ran through my matted hair. It was covered in sweat along with my drenched clothes. That maintenance hatch was a workout.

Seelah's ship was fairly large. If I wasn't paying attention sometimes I would get lost. There was no way I could read the bizarre characters on the walls that made up her written language. I was left with my memory of each location.

After some time of walking I made my way to the cockpit. The automatic door opened for me. Once I entered it closed.

I examined the outside world. The blizzard that hammered us on entry relented about a week ago. My eyes looked upward toward the deep blue sky which was in full view today. A few white clouds were moving along the skyline. It was a truly beautiful planet. The star was visible today. Its weak rays warmed the outside a few degrees above the average temp. Snowfall had accumulated heavily. According to Seelah it was hell to travel through that mess.

One of the things that really caught my eye on this planet was the massive trees. Some of these titans at the very least had to be over five hundred feet tall. They looked similar to some of the taller species back on earth. As I examined more it was quite obvious they were not like anything I had seen before. I spotted a few with trunks larger than houses. If I had hit one of them on entry I would have splattered.

While lost in thought Seelah came from behind me and said, "We need to test the quantum drive."

When she spoke I was startled by her voice. I quickly turned and nodded. She looked me over and laughed.

"It seems like you always come to this room and lose yourself. This is not the first time I have seen you in here. What interests you so much in here? Do you enjoy the scenery or do you come here to think?"

I turned to her then looked back at the snow. "Well I think it may be a little of both. For you see I never had the opportunity to do the things average humans do. I was scared of encountering you. With that said I became invested in my surroundings. I grew to enjoy watching the seasons change. Taking walks in the forest became therapeutic. It's kinda funny looking back but I felt safe in the woods. It seemed to be the only time I ever let my guard down. It become my own little haven. As the years went by I have grown to enjoy them more.

Almost every planet I stayed on was either frigid or temperate. Because I grew up on a cold planet. I do not care for hot and humid weather so snow became my preference. The irony is not lost on me in knowing I almost died in a frigid climate. You know if it wasn't for those slavers you would have got to me."

She walked beside me and stared outside as well. "I come from a jungle world where the temperatures are uncomfortably hot. I have a bad feeling if you ever stepped foot on my home-world you would ignite in flames."

We both laughed and then she continued, "But that is okay. We both excel in our own ways. Towards the poles it does get cooler but nothing like this. I have to admit it is nice to stare at even though I dislike cold weather."

She finished her sentence with that all to familiar clicking sound. Her voice was unique when compared to a female humans voice. When she first spoke to me I was expecting a deep and gravelly voice. It came as a surprise when her voice was neither deep or high pitched. I would judge it being somewhere in the middle. Her alien accent was all to obvious though. It sounded of nothing like the accents and dialects from Earth. It is what made her soothing voice stand out from the rest. It was different but enjoyable to listen too.

Every so often between her words she would click a few times. Those clicking noises must be some form of mannerism. A few times I would have to hold myself back from giggling. It was kinda adorable in an innocent sort of way, although I had no interest in pissing off a person that could split me in two.

Even though she had a few quirks while speaking my language, I could not deny the fact she speaks fluently. There was no language barrier, which was a blessing.

I turned my head to her and said, "Okay so tell me what is the deal with the quantum drive? That shouldn't be affecting the engines, right?"

Seelah sat down in her cockpit and shrugged. "I wish I knew the exact answer to our problems James. Everything we have worked on so far shows no signs of damage or tampering. It makes no sense. I'm running hundreds of tests in my mind and I can't pinpoint what is the issue. My terminals all state the same thing; the engines won't boot. This has been stressing me out all day. I never run into problems I cannot solve.

I am no engineer but something isn't adding up. My ship may not be top of the line but there is no reason it should be having these kind of problems. If you knew how to read my language I would climb down the damn maintenance hatch and fix it. Proper procedures have to be run before we go doing any tinkering. I'm grasping at straws as you oomans would say."

I felt her built up anger and frustrations emanating all around me. It was obvious the blame was pointed blatantly on my shoulders.

I walked beside her and put my hand on top of hers. "I know you have a lot on your mind. If I was capable of doing more I swear I would. I feel as if I am letting us both down. I'm sorry Seelah. There is a heavy burden on your back and although there is very little I can do at the moment, I just want you to know this weight you carry doesn't have to be alone."

Her head bolted in my direction. "I cannot accept your apology when no wrong has been committed. None of this is your fault James. Nothing that bothers me pertains to you. You're the one hurting yet you concern yourself with my problems. James...you are unlike anyone I have ever met."

I felt a very strange feeling suddenly move through my body. It made me feel lightheaded and slightly dizzy. Could it be that I felt...? No way. How could I even ponder upon a subject so impossible?

I gently let go of her hand as she said, "How about you take a shower then we can go outside and try a new way of tackling our problem? I think I might have an idea. At the underside of my ship is a small hatch that requires one of my tools to open it. Inside that area is a few systems that manage minimal parts of the ship, but if they were damaged or fried there is a possibility it may have caused the engines to silence. Without them we can still use the rest of the ship, which makes sense when compared to our current situation. While you are cleaning up I will take a look over the quantum drive."

I agreed to her plans and set off towards the shower.

# # # #

As James left the room I couldn't help but sit and mull over my thoughts. I tried to keep my distance from him but that only seemed to form a rift between the two of us. He is unlike any male I have ever met. For the most part he is kind to me and acts very civil. There are times such as earlier where his concern for me really shows. It makes me wonder. I have done nothing to warrant his friendliness. He has put his entire trust into me. I want to say that is foolish but under his circumstances he has given me a chance. He knows there is no other alternative, yet I continue to hide stuff from him.

When he gripped my hand I felt all my concerns fade to dust. What is it about him that I like so much? He is nowhere near as physically fit or muscular like the males of my species. To his kind I would assume they would claim he is slightly above average. But when our heights are compared I stand about a foot taller than him and my strength is at the very least double of his.

His ability to survive and avoid my assaults were surely some of the reasons I grew interested in him. But his kindness towards me after everything I have done is puzzling. I thought he would have no desire in working together, instead he has been extremely cooperative.

I left the cockpit and made my way back to the engine room. Tools were scattered across the floor while terminals were buzzing with diagnostics running. It was a madhouse in here. I walked toward one of the terminals detailing the quantum drive.

I began typing while my mind drifted back to him. When he stares at my face he doesn't show the desire I have seen on him when he courts females of his own species. Then again, I look nothing like the females of his own species. I highly doubt I would be attractive to him. Does he think I am ugly? I mean our facial differences point to the extreme. I'm an alien to him.

When I look at him and see his dark black hair and watch his deep green eyes stare at me I can't help but appreciate his looks. Oh, and I can't forget that curious fur that grows on his neck and cheeks. I believe he calls it facial hair? It makes his face look hardened and older. I find it to be quite attractive.

I thought my family would look down on me beforehand; if only they saw me now. I not only saved my prey...no he is not prey. If they knew I saved his life and am now lusting after him I would be the biggest mockery they had ever known.

In the end does it matter? He doesn't share what I feel. We are so far different in personalities and beliefs there is no way it would work out. Or is it possible I am telling myself this to believe a lie? In the end I could live without thinking there could have been another way.

What about pups? Can our genes mix to have them? All these thoughts swarmed across my mind relentlessly. I did my best to brush it aside while I worked on the quantum drive.

Minutes went by while I saw nothing out of the ordinary. There had to be something wrong with the outer hull of my ship. There was no plausible reasoning to that since I took no damage on my fight with the invaders. All the internal parts of my ship checked out just fine. This had to be my next choice. I must continue narrowing this down if I had any means of getting us out of here. One way or another I will find out what is going on.

I heard the faint sound of the engine room door opening followed by James saying, "Have I ever told you how interesting and technologically advanced your ship is Seelah?"  
I poked my head up from my terminal and watched him enter. He was rubbing a towel through his wet hair.

"No you haven't. Why do you say such words? This is an older model."

His eyes widened a little. It seems like I may have fed more fuel to his fire. "Even more of a reason for me to be impressed. My ship cost me almost all of my funds, and yet it can't even compare to yours. I could live in this for an extended time and it wouldn't bother me."

I studied his words then said, "Remember our technology is beyond yours, that is true. But the oomans are not far off from our technology. In some ways you are more advanced than us. I have amassed a sizable fortune through my hunting and the pull I have by my bloodline. Some of us are idolized. I avoided the spotlight. All I needed was the strength to press on and the fire of the hunt flowing in my veins. All else would fall in line in due time."

I examined him, watching his face warp into a serious expression. "Doesn't it ever get lonely? You always mention the hunt and many accomplishments you have made throughout the years which are very impressive might I add. But whenever we talk you have never mentioned a significant other. Like a boyfriend. Are hunters and huntresses not allowed to be together?"

I couldn't believe his words. Was he merely asking or hinting at something? I had to find out.

"I don't understand. What is a boyfriend? You mean a mate?"

James looked confused by my words. "A mate?" He said. "I don't know about your culture but in mine when we grow to like someone we start dating. If it becomes very serious we follow through with a legal bond called marriage. From then on we are together with that person forever. That is unless someone cheats on their spouse. Then they would naturally divorce and make the marriage null and void."

I was surprised by what he told me. I had no idea what courting was like among the oomans. It was nothing like the yautja. "We do not date nor do we have mates for life. We pick a strong male that has accomplished much in the hunt. Ones known as young bloods are generally not accepted by females. The blooded are ones who have gone through a rite of passage. It is what makes them men. Those are the ones we allow to lie with us. When we are carrying their pups they move on. This dating and marriage you speak of doesn't hold the same meaning among us."

James nodded then grew silent. From his facial features I noticed he was very confused. "So you don't have mates for life that stay with you in your culture?"

I nodded and said, "Correct. Although, sometimes it can happen, but we like to spread our genes. As for me, I have no mate."

James looked inquisitively in my eyes. "Why don't you have one?" He said in innocence.

His curiosity piqued my interest so I pressed on and continued the subject. "Why do you care if I have one James? Are you concerned about competition? Do you intend to mate me?"

My words had the effect I was expecting. His face turned red like the blood in his veins. He raised his hands and stuttered on his words. He was embarrassed!

I walked over to him and said jokingly, "So what is it?"

After what seemed like an eternity he muttered out the words, "I...like you Seelah..."

I placed my finger on his lips and said, "Hold that thought. Come on lady-killer. We got a ship to repair."

# # # #

As she led me to the airlock I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't believe the things she just said to me. Was she insinuating us doing it? I sounded like a bumbling idiot. I choked. It felt like a snake constricted around my lungs.

What is it with those yautja? Their minds are like a maze. I am no honorary warrior or blooded as she calls it. So there is no reason why she should take an interest in me.

I shook the thought from my mind as we neared the airlock. I put on my winter gear that sat nearby and slung my rifle on my back. My entire body was covered save for the opening around my eyes on the balaclava I wore.

Seelah put on a thick white cloak that covered her from head to toe. That made up her winter outfit. It seemed quite sparse.

"Wont you get cold?" I said neutrally.

She looked at me and said, "While cold weather isn't my strong suit I am perfectly capable of managing in this kind of environment. Our skin is naturally resistant to harsh conditions. As for my cloak, you would be surprised how warm it is."

Seelah clicked a few buttons on the terminal near the airlock. It made a distinct hissing sound as the door opened wide. We headed outside as I felt a blast of wintry air hit my face and enter my lungs.

In her left hand she held the toolbox I was using earlier today. I was hoping we would get some answers out here. It seemed like Seelah was running out of ideas. I can't say I fancied the idea of starving to death out here.

It was a partly cloudy sky today as the star shone through every so often. The snow was very dense. As I stepped on it I did not sink below. The familiar crunching and crackling sound of feet mashing through snow was a welcomed sound.

We walked towards the rear of the ship. I followed her in silence until I said, "This is going to be a tight squeeze. If you tell me what to do I can get under there and figure out what the problem is. Let's face it, you won't be able to get under there."

For emphasis I pointed to the small opening between the snow and metal.

She stopped and looked at it then turned to face me. "You have done enough James. I can take care of it from here. These angles you would have to bend into would worsen your recovery."

I shook my head. "But I insist. This will simply be way too tight for you to crawl through. I will be able to do it. I want to pay back your generosity. Let me do that. Please?"

She raised her hand in defeat and nodded as we both walked a few more feet until we made it to the spot she spoke of. Seelah placed the tools on the ground and observed our surroundings.

"Okay James this is it. As you crawl from here you will reach the center of the engines. There will be a small hatch that can be opened with one of the tools I supplied you with. Use the red device to run a scan over the internal parts. If something is wrong it will begin beeping. Since you cannot read my language, bring the device out to me and I will tell you what to do next."

It seemed simple enough. I agreed and got on the cold ground. My hand gripped the toolbox as I pulled myself underneath the ship. It was slightly uncomfortable and claustrophobic but not nearly as annoying as that maintenance hatch.

For a few minutes I wiggled and squeezed through until I made it to the center location she told me about. Sure enough there was a small hatch under here, yet I was also granted my first warning. It was dented inward. There was a circular hole larger than my fist in the center of the hatch. I wanted to say it was a laser blast but this form of damage was nothing like a laser.

I gripped the tool she told me to use and that was when I noticed a thick yellowish mucus covering the hatch. Something wasn't adding up. I used the device and pulled hard until it buckled and ripped open.

Taking a quick glance over the innards made it abundantly clear what was the problem. Some of the parts looked scrambled by whatever pierced the hatch. There was also more of that disgusting mucus inside here. I reached into the toolbox and pulled out the scanning tool. I clicked a few buttons and let the orange laser test the parts.

While the device was scanning I called out to Seelah. "Well I think we can rest assured in knowing what the problem is. Either your ship took damage while you battled with the slavers or you damaged it on the landing. There is a hole in the hatch and it is dented inward. There is also a large amount of goop. It kinda reminds me of mucus. Does your engine let out this stuff? I have to say the smell is highly unpleasant. It reeks of a rotting carcass."

For a few moments I was greeted with silence until a startled Seelah said, "James get out of there right now!"

The scanning finished just as she said those words. I felt a cold chill slide down my back, as if heeding those words were the necessary course of action.

"What's the matter Seelah? Is something out there?" I said as I began pulling myself back.

"Don't challenge my words James! Get out here right now! I sense something amiss."

I pulled myself out along with the tools and stood up. I brushed the snow off myself while I looked around. She was walking in a guarded stance off to my left side. I walked a few feet away from the ship and listened.

There was a faint sound in the distance I could discern. It sounded similar to crunching snow but there was nothing in sight that could be making that sound. Unless whatever it was came from below...

Before I was able to react everything around me suddenly shifted. It was like the ground began caving in, or an earthquake had just struck the planet. In the blink of an eye something rose from the ground in front of me. My reactions were sluggish and mechanical in response to this new threat.

As the snow pile blasted into me I raised my hands and covered my head, trying to shield myself from the barrage. I heard a hellish squeal followed by a suckling slurping sound. When I opened my eyes I was astonished by what I saw.

Seelah was standing in front of me, shielding me from what erupted out of the ground. What stood in her way towered over both of us. It had to be at least ten feet tall. Its skin was a smokey gray with splotches of white fur throughout. The creatures clawed fist intended to pummel my body apart. Instead, Seelah caught both of its clawed arms with hers and squeezed violently, denying the monster its target. They were both locked into a duel. As I saw Seelah's feet begin mashing deep into the snow it was clear this thing was stronger than her.

When I gazed upon its head I was horrified at the sight of what we were up against. Its face, or lack thereof was an elongated eyeless mouth with a long prehensile proboscis housing a disgusting appendage resembling a tongue. Its tongue made of solid muscle spasmed out of its proboscis-like mouth. The tip of the tongue was sharp like a spear. The creature was making a grotesque sucking sound as the tongue tried to impale Seelah. A thick viscous fluid oozed out of the tip of its tongue and around the proboscis.

I had to help her. I couldn't just stand by and watch this unfold. With my right hand I unslung my rifle and shouldered it. I took aim and fired on the beasts shoulder. The round penetrated its shoulder-blade and fractured its bone until the bullet passed all the way through and left a large hole at the exit wound. Deep blue blood splattered across the snow and hit my face.

The creature let out a bellowing shriek as Seelah took advantage of its weakness and crushed its clawed hand, bending it backwards until the bone snapped and passed through its flesh. It suddenly and violently retreated into the underground passage from where it came.

Seelah turned to me and screamed, "Go inside James! I will deal with this beast!"

I shook my head and granted her a stern stare. "Like hell I am leaving you! We're a team! We work together Seelah!"

I began walking away from the ship. We couldn't risk inflicting more damage upon it. My steps were slow and deliberate. I was intending to coax the monster out. Seelah stood nearby. Her gaze never wavered from mine.

I waited for what seemed like an eternity until another tremor erupted and Seelah shoved me out of the way. The force of her push sent me crashing to the ground. Just as I hit the snow the monster arose from the snow.

I screamed as it shouldered Seelah sending her flying as its tongue flung outward trying to stab me and suck out my bodily fluids. When I gripped the slippery muscle I struggled to hold it back from my chest. I used my feet to kick off from its body but it was to no avail. I was being buried in the snow. My firearm was out of reach.

If I could get to my knife I would stab the bastard. My situation was bleak and I saw no options in front of me. It grew closer and closer as that rancid fluid it secreted splashed onto my chest.

Just when I thought I was going to meet my end I witnessed Seelah grip its proboscis and cut the monsters tongue off with her gauntlet. Oceanic blue blood covered my face as the muscle fell right next to me, flopping like a fish on land as it discharged blood.

The creature tried to flee for good as it wailed an agonizing scream, but all would be for naught. Seelah gripped it by the head and ran her blade deep into its throat. With her left hand she pulled with all her might until the neck gave way to her aggression. Its spinal cord separated as she ripped and pulled the head along with a long line of vertebrae from the body. Her mandibles opened wide as she let out a very loud and long roar.

Blue blood squirted like a fountain from the creatures new-found orifice. The body writhed about spasmodically as the severed nerves sent it into a frenzy.

The sight of Seelah standing over her defeated prey while she yelled in a battle-cry to the sky was almost mesmerizing. She raised her hand in the air with the severed head. It seemed like her mind was lost to the battle. Now I truly understood how her species revels in combat.

The body suddenly stilled in a very eerie fashion. Seelah quickly regained her composure, dropped the head, and rushed to me. She gave me her hand but I ignored it and pulled myself up from the pit. I slung my rifle and wiped the blood from my face.

Her face showed concern as she said, "James what is the matter?"

I looked to the ground then said seriously, "Look...um Seelah...we need to talk."

# # # #

When we stepped inside the main hall that leads to every other wing on her star-ship I turned to face her.

"What's wrong James? You are making me very nervous. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and looked away. "What is it with you Seelah? When you threw me out of the way you nearly killed me. That thing shoved you like a rag-doll and I was unable to defend myself with my gun while that disgusting tongue tried to suck my blood. I had it under control. You didn't trust me. That lack of trust was almost the death of me. There was a very likely chance you could have killed yourself.

I know I am not strong and tough like your species but you can't suddenly write me off. I just don't understand you Seelah. One moment you act like I'm just a nobody and other times you can't contain your feelings. What are you hiding from me? I've been honest to you since we have become stranded together. Why can't you be honest to me?"

I did my best to study her reaction but she was like a stonewall. It was impossible to read her.

"As I have said before, even if I told you James, you wouldn't believe me. So what's the point?"

She turned and began to walk away but I gripped her and turned her around. "Not so fast Seelah. You're not getting away this time. I deserve to know the truth. Do you think so little of me that you can't be honest? Am I dying and you don't want to tell me? Is it because I am a human and you hate the way we are? Do you think I am disgusting, and you cannot stand to look at me?"

Suddenly her hand went to mine and she gripped it gently as I stared up into her deep purple eyes.

"No James. Nothing of what you said is the reasoning behind my motives. I would never say you are disgusting or that I hate you because you are a human. In fact my feelings are the opposite."

I felt a warm feeling rise through my chest as she placed her other hand on top of mine and rubbed it gently.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this. I felt it was better if I remained silent. I presume that has created the opposite affect. I was terrified if the truth was revealed you would shun me. I made a promise to myself that I would atone for what I have done to you. I witnessed the scars across your body when I tended to your wounds. All that pain was not only etched into your flesh but also in your soul. And every drop of that agony was caused by me.

Deep within my heart I knew what I really felt for you. It was feelings that had been growing for quite some time. You want the truth, then here it is James. I love you. I love everything about you. But I know there is no way you would have feelings for the one who caused you so much harm and misery. I know in my heart I can't have you, so I made a promise to myself. I would keep you safe until this ship was repaired and then you could leave on a planet of your choosing. It was the least I could do after ruining everything you ever had. So now you know James. Now you see how sick in the head I am. If I could make it better I would. But I don't know how. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry James."

I stood still. Tears poured from her face. She stood a few feet from me as she wept and trembled. Shock rocketed across my body as my mind processed what she said. What followed after was something I would never expect myself to do. I pulled her in close, wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. I could feel her chest heaving. The signs were obvious, this stressed her out on a traumatic level. It took great effort on her part to reveal the truth. By this time she was sobbing violently against my shoulder while I rubbed her back. At that moment I understood her feelings for me. In the end she did mean well and her desire for forgiveness and atonement were the truth.

"Seelah...hey look at me." I said my words as I pulled her face into mine. Tears ran down her cheeks as she showed a weak and tender side. Something of which I thought her kind would never show.

"It's okay dear. I understand why you couldn't tell me. There are a couple things I wanted to discuss with you pertaining to what you just said. Now that has been revealed I don't feel so worried about saying this. I also..."

She cut me off as her head poked up and looked around. She let go of me and rushed for her pilots seat. I was confused on exactly what was happening. I rushed after her to the best of my ability until I heard a loud beeping noise coming from her cockpit.

Seelah was much faster than I, especially while I was in this weakened state. By the time I entered the cockpit she had already pulled the terminal up. On the screen were four flashing red blips descending on our location.

My heart nearly stopped as Seelah's words exited her mouth, "They're here..."

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I am sure you are not looking forward to this part. You want to read more and hear less of my yapping, but alas the story must go on. So I want to apologize with the fact it took me a little longer to get this chapter out. I have been a tad busy and by busy I mean playing the new Resident Evil 7. But I will not abandon any of you. :D This story will be finished.**

 **Sun and Moon12 I did private message you but maybe people aren't getting the ones I am sending? So anyway I will answer your question directly. I intend to publish a chapter every 10 days or less. Give or take on what is going on. Also I am going to put up my business email for you all to message me with your own thoughts of my work. If you want to nag me about a chapter or story feel free to. I enjoy and welcome all forms of mail. Except death threats, please don't send me those kind reader.  
**

 **sjkandil94atyahoo.**

 **It will not let me do the at sign nor the .com but I am sure you will have no problem adding that in. I will also list it on my profile on this website. So click that if you like. Anyway, that is my business email. Like I said you are free to contact me with whatever you want. I will get back to you way faster with that than on here.**

 **So anyway keep reviewing, liking and doing what all of you do best. I have much more to discuss on the road ahead. Stay tuned, stay classy and have a wonderful day!**


	5. Chapter 5

It Followed Me Home

Chapter 5

When The Light Faded And Silence Followed

I made haste to my armory while James lagged behind. If we were going to survive this onslaught I had to make use of my best gear. The odds were stacked against us but if I utilized every possible tactic I might muster, then there was a chance.

I gripped my chest-plate and put it on. When it was aligned properly I clamped it down until it was tight against my chest, ensuring a snug but proper fit. I gripped my plasma pistol and holstered it.

James barged in just as I was gripping a few of my shurikens and placed them in one of my pockets. "Seelah, what are we going to do?"

I looked him in the eyes and said, "We fight. That creature most likely mistook the underside hatch of my ship as something warmblooded. It gets very hot under there. When I was tending to your wounds that was probably when it attacked. We now know the complications with the ship. But we also have a serious issue involved while knowing our predicament. With the damage sustained we will need to run a few precautions and other things before we can begin the repair procedure. Let us not forget that all depends upon the damage wrought on the ship. I do not know since I hadn't seen the total damage. I imagine it will take at least an hour or two to get this ship up and running again. That is valuable time I am afraid we have none of."

James looked very serious as he said, "I am not afraid to face them. Yet I must ask you, how are we going to do this? We are outnumbered and outgunned. Look at me. I am no soldier. I'm a survivor on the run who made it through hell by sheer determination and a strong willpower. I do not have the tactical prowess of the ones we must face. How do we conquer the impossible?"

I considered his words and was ready to lash out at his cowardice for considering to flee. But then I remembered oomans do not think like us. Their concern for self preservation is a driving point for their species. They will go to great lengths to protect themselves as he has shown me throughout the years. They also protect the ones they care about. Which is something I have to grow accustomed too.  
"Well for starters we cannot fight in here. We need this ship to escape in. If this gets blown apart in combat we will need one of the ooman ships. I do not want to lose my vessel. And if the situation deteriorates these halls could very well become a deathtrap. Let us use the outside to our advantage.

There is a hill not far from this ship that is considerably high. I am sure you noticed it while going outside for one of your walks. You can use the trees as cover to take shots at them and harass their position while I set up traps and stalk their every move. I will be the blade to silence their existence. Do you have much ammunition left?"

James examined his pockets. "I have about three magazines worth of ammo. Since my handgun shattered in the crash all I have is my rifle."

I spoke quickly, "It will have to do. I am going to activate my camouflage when we get outside. We can do this."

I do not know if I was telling him that so much as I was telling myself. It was evident there was a small chance we would come out of this alive.

James showed concern towards me as my face undoubtedly shone of uncertainty. "Seelah please don't do anything drastic. At the very least do it for me. I want us both to come out of this alive and well."

Before I could answer him he pulled me in close with both his hands. His body coiled around mine as I felt warmth emanate from his smooth flesh. James gripped my head with his hand and pulled it into his. I could feel his intoxicating breath running down my face and neck. It felt fiery hot but so right. My skin tingled and I felt lightheaded to his advances, but that didn't mean I wanted him to stop.

I wouldn't dare admit this but my heart nearly skipped a beat as he showed just how much he cared for me. When he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine I felt the world around me collapse and he was the only thing that mattered.

I parted my mandibles for him to get closer, and then I locked them around his face very gently. It was an awkward moment trying to kiss an ooman but somehow we managed to make it work. I could feel his heart beating rapidly against my chest as I ran my hand through his hair. We stayed like that for a couple more moments until he pulled away and a thin layer of saliva was the only link that connected us.

He wiped his mouth and smiled up at me. "You are all I have Seelah. I don't want to lose you as well. Our past is irrelevant. All that matters now is that we get out of this alive. Together."

I was lost for words as I gripped his hand and led him outside. Maybe because it all happened so fast I was unable to voice my thoughts. And yet in some way I think he knew how I felt. He actually was concerned for my life and well being. He wanted me to stay alive. If that is what he wishes then I will grant him that.

# # # #

There were no ships in sight as we stormed out into the snow. It was clear their intentions were to capture us or they would have blown Seelah's ship away from orbit, instead of risking casualties.

My white winter gear would come in handy for this inevitable skirmish. The camouflage would give me a much needed edge when the deck was stacked in their favor. Well, that is of course unless they are using thermal scanners. At that point my so called edge would be moot.

I sprinted away from the ship as fast as my legs could manage. Snow flung upward as I made it for the high ground in the distance. I did my best to maintain proper footing while sprinting for the hill Seelah spoke of. It stood roughly one hundred or so feet from the level ground below. There was a massive tree at it's peak I would be able to use cover from. That would be my snipers perch.

Seelah had other plans in mind. Her intentions were to stalk them, and if that is the case I need to ensure I can give her proper covering fire in the likely case that this all goes to hell, which I wholeheartedly believe it will. Nevertheless it will be very interesting to watch her utilizing her best skills.

As I rushed up the high rise, my heart pounding in my chest. I couldn't help but question the defining problem to our gambit. And that rested within how many troops were landing on these ships? One would think if they planned to capture an alien they would come heavily armed with many troops. But if their hearts are filled with vanity and egotism they will come with a small squad. From there the games will begin and we must divide and conquer until every last one of these bastards is lying face down in a pool of their own blood.

No longer will I run from my affairs. Today I stand my ground and hold steadfast. It is the least I can do to exact revenge for the lives they took at the small community I lived at before this all went belly up.

By the time I made it to the top of the hill I pressed my back against the tree and breathed heavily. I wasted many seconds trying to get up here but it was worth it. I had a wide panoramic view of all of my surroundings. I would be able to aid her if the situation goes awry.

As I looked downward in search of Seelah, she was nowhere in sight. Whatever her plans were I could only hope for her safety. We were both in trouble. Yet she was worse off than I.

If anyone glanced in my direction the only thing that may give me away would be my black firearm, other than that, I was completely concealed in the white death. I blended into the environment near perfectly.

Just as I finally began catching my breath I listened and depicted a very obvious sound over the horizon. Engines. Sure enough, four star-ships descended onto the planet near Seelah's ship until they came to a dead stop. They remained motionless over the skyline. I imagined they must be scanning to see if any lifeforms are nearby. If Seelah is as good as she believes herself to be I hope she took this into consideration because it passed by my mind.

After a few tense moments passed the engines roared and finished their landings. Each one was a good distance from her ship. That was a good thing in my book, less chance of collateral damage.

Three of the ships were not even close in size to Seelah's save for the other one. It was much larger which led me to believe the ringleader known as Tlel Vusan was on-board that one.

Airlocks wheezed open as roughly fifteen or so enforcers exited their ships. They were clad in full suits of black military grade armor, covering them from head to toe. Against the white backdrop they stood out easily.

Their armor was unique. Compared to the ones I fought in the Vernigo system, these were more heavily armed. From my observation of the attire it was a full suit of armor made up of one piece, instead of there being individual parts. The armor in question was metallic in nature but judging by the somewhat thickness of it told me there must have been a layer of bulletproof shielding.

One of the soldiers caught my eye above all else. He wore gear similar to theirs but the eyes on his helmet glowed a deep red. Spikes lined the shoulder-pads to elicit a form of intimidation I presumed. It certainly left an aura around that person leading me to believe they were the leader of this operation, especially when considering they were flanked by two enforcers at all times.

Surprise was our greatest asset. If I started firing now our cover would be blown. I had to wait until it was time to strike. Until then I would sit idly and wait for her to give the go ahead.

While I waited I pulled my rifle from the sling and zoomed in with the scope, watching in silence. The vast majority of the soldiers entered her ship including their leader. Seelah was right about us going outside. We would have never survived fighting in her small halls and rooms.

Two of their troops stood guard outside near one of their ships. It was then I noticed the silhouette of Seelah edging around the ship towards the unsuspecting fools. I readied my weapon for the furthest one just in case she needed my assistance.

As she neared her closest target I witnessed her move as lightening when she gripped her adversary with both hands and snapped their neck flawlessly. The body twitched and flailed as it collapsed on the ground in a bizarre position.

The other human witnessed their friend die before their eyes, but they were never given the chance to scream or signal their allies to enlighten them of what was happening. Seelah threw a shuriken from her pouch with pinpoint accuracy. The blade moved like the wind on a cold night. It passed through their armor and embedded deep into their neck. A fountain of blood spurted from the wound as the soldier dropped their weapon and gasped for air. They tried desperately to dig the blade from their neck. It would be to no avail as more blood flooded onto their armor and the snow below.

The shuriken began digging deeper and deeper until it separated the spinal cord from the head and the arms flailed outward. It finally ended its macabre display as it severed the last strands of flesh holding the head to the body. The dismembered limb flew to the ground as the body collapsed and the gaping orifice emptied a steady flow of crimson onto the cold landscape.

Seelah wasted no time in gripping the bodies and disposing them inside the ship they were standing next to. She covered the blood with snow and set traps and other oddities around the parameter. After everything was said and done I lost sight of her within the trees. She was a born killing machine.

Moments later the soldiers exited her ship. They immediately noticed their comrades were gone. A few of them called out for their allies. As expected, they were met with a very ominous stillness.

The leader took this moment to speak. "Fan out and search. Keep your guard up. Our alien is among us. Capture it!"

Each trooper moved cautiously around their ships in search of their compatriots. One of them was holding a data pad. They kept fidgeting with it until they called out, "Hey everyone listen up! Our signals are fried. We cannot communicate through comms nor can we rely on our infrared technology through our helmets or anything else for that matter. Something has hacked into our systems and knocked out a lot of our utilities. I believe there is a jammer nearby. Keep yours eyes peeled and find those damn crewmembers!"

I presume that was the second in command. Its voice was far more feminine than the leader. Beneath those masks it is hard to tell who is what. They are all faceless monsters in my book.

After a few tense moments of listening to my breathing one of the soldiers came barreling out of the ship Seelah stashed the bodies in. "Tlel! They're dead! Vargas and John have been executed! Their bodies are posed in some sick inhuman layout. Vargas's head was decapitated! I didn't sign up for this insanity! What the fuck are we doing out here!"

Before I was able to hear his response. The ship where the bodies were located erupted into a violent explosion sending shrapnel and large fiery shards of the craft crashing through the area. The man who voiced his concern was impaled by parts of the ship until he crashed to the ground. His back was shredded to a bloody pulp of metal and flesh.

Bombs began going off all over. The one that did the most damage hit three unsuspecting soldiers with a large eruption. It was similar to a grenade but with less shrapnel and more explosion.

The nearest one to ground zero splattered into a mess of charred metal, gooey flesh and shattered bones. The second one lost both of his legs as his torso crashed into the side of one of their ships. A sharp crack could be discerned as he let out a petrifying shriek that echoed through the forests and sent a chill down my spine.

The final one who took the least damage probably wished they were dead. Their left arm was gone. All that remained was a stub of cracked bone at the shoulder-blade. They were flung to the ground as blood pooled around their ghastly wound.

I took my cue and aimed for the chest of the closest enemy and fired multiple shots in rapid succession. The armor maintained the barrage but not without taking a beating. I continued firing as the group recovered from the barrage they just faced but not before I broke the barrier of the soldiers armor and unloaded the last of my rounds into his chest. The body fell to the ground like dead weight, letting me know he was no more.

I moved back against the tree while I detached the magazine with my left hand. In no time I reached into my pocket and grabbed a full mag. I reloaded the rifle and pushed the bolt release letting a new round fly into the chamber.

Another explosion sounded from behind the tree. When I turned, I witnessed another one of their ships had been hit. The damage from the explosive was minimal but as it set ablaze The ship was completely inaccessible now.

Goddamn! She was relentless. Her harassing guerrilla warfare tactics kept them from forming a solid defense. It made it seem like there were more of us than them. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance for us after all.

I fired repeatedly on the next victim until they took notice of my location. I guess I shouldn't of gotten ahead of myself. I quickly took cover behind the tree as gunfire and lasers bombarded my position. The tree maintained the onslaught as bark and parts of the trunk blew out with each shot. The debris flew all around me while I considered my options.

I reloaded my gun, needing a fresh magazine now. With one spare remaining I desperately needed a new strategy. This strategic location was fast becoming my tomb. I needed to acquire a new weapon, something that could break through their armor better.

Below I could hear the sound of voices speaking. "There is a sniper on that foothill! Skin that son of a bitch and bring me that alien! You have your orders!"

Their gunfire would not relent after that. I was able to peak around the corners without risking the chance of losing my head. I was alarmed when I realized they were storming the sides coming straight for me. To make matters worse I saw a small object come flying upward and landing a couple feet from my location. It was a grenade!

There was no time to flee, let alone strategize. I relied on instinct and instinct alone. I stood and sprinted to the edge. With nothing else set in stone I leaped down the snow-pile. My body tumbled and rolled violently downward, spiraling out of control. Luckily for me the piles of snow acted as a cushion and kept me from sustaining any serious injuries.

I discerned the deafening roar of the grenade from above as I continued to roll until I landed on a flat surface. The sudden and violent stop took the breath from my lungs as I stared upward, startled and bewildered.

The snow did indeed buffer most of the fall but it did not leave me without a jarring feeling rocketing through my core.

I looked upward, trying to assess my location. I happened to land near one of their ships. Seelah must have noticed my predicament for the enemy were focused on her once more. They took no notice of my fall. That is something I can abuse.

I quickly stood and rushed for cover against their ship. My back was pressed against the steely surface while I turned my head from around the cover and watched for an opening to exploit.

One of the soldiers stood roughly twenty feet from my location. I flipped the switch on my rifle, readying it for full auto. I moved around the cover, took aim, and unloaded onto the unsuspecting fool.

The body shook vigorously to the shock and force of the bullets peppering against their armor. Even advanced armor cannot handle a full magazine of bullets. Sure enough, blood splattered onto the snow as the soldier dropped their gun and died before they hit the ground.

With my ammunition now down to one magazine I needed to get a hold of one of their rifles. With so many out in the open there was no way I could risk trying to run out into that hellhole of chaos. I would have to make the best out of what I got for now until something presented itself for me.

I placed my back against the metal surface of the ship and took a breather. I must maintain a a sense of anonymity. If I draw to much attention to myself they will get me and unlike Seelah I will not be able to hold them off.

I closed my eyes for one moment and when I opened them lo and behold Seelah was standing right in front of me. I thought for a moment my skin was going to jump right off of me as I felt I might have a heart attack.

"What is your status James? Did they injure you in that fight upon the hill?"

I shook my head and wiped my face. "I am fine except for my ammo situation over here. I am nearly out and the chance of me getting one of their firearms seems unlikely in my current position. But honestly, I should be the one asking you that question. You are going through hell feet first. Seelah, you are risking a lot. Don't try to protect me over your own life."

Her face looked up and away for a moment then turned back to me with those predatory eyes. "Above all else we must make them believe we are a larger force than what we actually are. Without them fearing the possibility of being blown up or sniped, we will be overwhelmed. If I am able I will get you another firearm."

I nodded and said, "But what about the large force headed to the hill. They will have a complete view of the battlefield. They might be there already, searching for us."

She spoke quickly, "Leave them to me."

Before we could say anything else a bullet flew right past my head and embedded into the ship. I ducked and rolled underneath the enemy star-ship. Seelah disappeared once more as I found myself on the other side.

Another soldier was on this side but I don't think he was expecting me for I had the upper hand as he stood still and hadn't readied his firearm. I utilized his ignorance and unloaded the last of my bullets into him. The armor sustained the first couple shots but at near point blank range it couldn't manage it for long as the second wave tore through. It broke the protective layer while rending flesh along the way.

Their lifeless corpse crashed into the snow while I stood and rushed to recover their weapon. With mine now empty I dropped it and took the weapon from their dead, lifeless hands.

This gun didn't shoot your average projectiles. It was a laser rifle. These were highly sought after and expensive rifles. This should rip through their armor much better than my inferior piece of firepower.

It was at that moment I heard a very loud explosion on the hillside. The shock-wave that followed rocked my body as a thought crossed the back of my mind. Could Seelah be in trouble? I quit thinking with my head and worried on the worst possibility. It sent me into a manic state. I wasn't sure if it was the fact adrenaline was pumping through my body at an alarming rate or that I feared for her life, but I did the unthinkable. I charged from around the corner foregoing logic and reasoning for a stupid thought that overtook my thoughts.

I fired on the last four soldiers. The laser rifle made short work of the first three. When I aimed for the final one someone from the hilltop fired and hit my gun. It blew up in my hands embedding small shards of shrapnel throughout my fingers, palms, and chest. It began bleeding profusely as I cried out a violent scream.

I dropped what remained of my firearm and pulled out my knife. When I looked up expecting the soldier to shoot me, to my surprise he was lying on the ground dead. Yet Seelah was nowhere to be seen. What the hell is happening?

Another explosion came from above except this one was so massive I thought it was going to break the sound barrier. I dropped my knife and covered my ears as snow piles flung downward like a mini avalanche. When the dust settled what followed was an eerie silence that left me feeling vulnerable.

I ripped out the pieces of shrapnel in my skin and made haste for one of their firearms so I could take cover and deal with any stragglers.

Just when I began to grab the rifle I heard a voice say, "Don't even consider it. You couldn't make this easy, now could you? You betrayed your own species for an alien. I'm going to enjoy taking your life. Vengeance for my men and women!"

I turned and saw the leader Tlel staring at me with no mask on. His gun was aimed squarely at my chest.

Tlel was a bald white man. Judging by the wrinkles around his eyes and forehead he was most likely in his mid forties. The mans eyes were an inhuman shade of yellow. Cybernetics had to be involved. When one glances at his ship it was clear he had the revenue. Tlel had a long deep brown beard. He looked like just the kind of person you wouldn't wanna piss off.

"I did nothing wrong you maniac! Your people attacked me and my community. You tried to enslave us. What, were all the other planets you attacked easy pickings? So now your people face a challenge and you have the gall to chastise me?

And what of me working with the alien? It would be better if I just turned myself in? Is that what you think? I'll be honest with you, I enjoyed killing your people. While I cannot stand our governments, your kind is no better.

I mean you look like a smart man. But judging by our first conversation I think some of the brain cells in your head are dead. Every single one of you whom died today got their just rewards. I only wish I was able to kill more of your people before I died. So do it. End my life."

He looked me over and began laughing in a deep boisterous tone. "You are one arrogant prick. I can't recall I ever met anyone quite like you before. It has been a while since I had to take somebodies life. Might as well not stop now."

Just as he started to pull the trigger a loud voice yelled, "Stop!"

We both turned our heads and saw one of his allies come rushing towards us. It was the technician I saw earlier who I thought was the second in command. Their helmet was cracked. Judging by their damaged gear it looks like they were in a hell of a fight. But where was Seelah?

The individual pulled her helmet off and dropped it on the ground. Her dark purple hair was in a ponytail. She had an unhealthy pallor in my book. Her skin was as white as the snow. Wherever she hailed from it didn't look like Earth.

"What are you on about Valaria? We need to end this now. And where is that alien? You said you were going to get it."

I looked over at her knife she had in her left hand and noticed a neon green bioluminescent substance coating her dagger. Could that be Seelah's blood?

She turned her head from mine to his. "This asshole managed to kill quite a few of our soldiers. Sure he is a threat but for what he is worth he still managed to take out some of our top agents. Which means he is valuable. Why should we give him a mercy killing when we can benefit another way?"

Tlel considered what she said then responded, "I'm listening."

"He can't resist us now. So how about we slap some chains on him and sell him to Faveon? He is always looking for new stock. Since it is just you and I now, we gotta make something out of this debacle.

As for the alien, I did go after it as you instructed. It almost killed me but thanks to our numbers I was able avoid its attacks. I even managed to stab the beast. I don't know if it knew it was defeated or what but it clicked something on its arm and this beeping began. After ohhh I don't know, maybe thirty seconds there was this massive explosion that killed everyone. There is not even a trace of our comrades left on that hillside. I never saw the alien actually die but I am certain it went down with that explosion. With that said we need to make some form of revenue off this adventure. Might as well make it from the human who worked with the creature."

Her words bore into my skull like a flesh eating parasite. It was words I had no desire to hear and or believe. Seelah wouldn't kill herself, there is no way. Unless she knew what would happen if she were captured? I can't believe that. I don't want to believe it. I know our relationship was rocky and unstable but she actually cared and tried to make it better even if she couldn't.

Tlel lowered his gun and was lost in his own decision while my mind was fuming in anger and disbelief. I had to find a way to take them out. For what they did. For something I didn't want to believe.

"That is a good idea Valeria. Profit always helps fund the syndicate. Now, are you sure it is dead?"

She winked and said, "Positive. Its active camo quit working halfway through the fight. Unless it can teleport I can assure you the alien is no more. Which is a shame. It would have fetched a high price."

Tlel looked unconvinced. "You said the explosion destroyed all signs of life. I felt that blast radius from down here. There is no way you could have survived that if you were up there when the bomb went off."

Her eyes widened as she realized she was busted. "Well I may have bailed when I realized there was a bomb about to go off. But either way my point still stands. It is dead. Do you really think it would give us a chance to escape? If it were still alive it would kill us right now. After all it is only you and I now."

Tlel shrugged and looked towards the hill. "Whatever. Whats done is done. But after we get back to the planet, I want a full squadron of soldiers to come back here and take the alien ship. We can still make profit off that."

Valeria nodded then spoke in my direction. "It will be done. Well then, it's lights out for you Mr. James Renon."

As I turned to the woman I saw the butt of her rifle come ramming into my face. The world around me blackened until there was nothing left but silence.

* * *

 **You probably weren't expecting me again now were you? You probably thought I went and gave up on the story after I said I would upload every ten days. Well my dear reader if you are interested in hearing my affairs sit back and I will give you a little insight into what happened to me.**

 **So the chapter was nearly halfway finished a couple days after I uploaded chapter 4. But you see some problems arose. For one I was having a lot of trouble finishing this chapter and trying to move on. I usually don't write short stories. And actually no longer can I count this as a short story. It is more along the lines of a novella now. So trying to condense the plot down to a shortened length really hurt me in the long run. I am not great at writing short plots. I love long story-lines.**

 **And the second big issue is I became gravely ill about a week after I uploaded chapter four. To give you an idea of how bad I was I lost 15 pounds in 3 days and I thought I was going to need to travel to the hospital I was so sick. But I didn't need to go in the end and I recovered! It really put a damper on my writing. I just had no drive to finish the chapter my dear reader. Nothing was pushing me to continue and for that I am sorry.**

 **Also one other thing really complicated matters. I got an offer on my full length novel that I had to turn down. I would have been a published author! But they did something that infuriated me. It left me in a state of uncertainty. I cannot go into the details but it really upset me. I thought I was finally going to get a break. Someday I will, but for now I will continue on.**

 **I still want all of you to read my full length novel which I think I will upload after I finish this story. I will keep you in the loop.**

 **See one other thing. One of the reviewers brought up a great note. "I Write Reviews Not Fanfics" Said they felt the story was moving a tad fast with their romance which is something I completely agree upon. It was one of my struggling issues. If I was being paid I could have turned this into a full length novel and wrote 90 thousand words easy. But I had to cut and cut to ensure I do not make it too long. I have so many novels I am contending with at the moment I never envisioned this story would become so popular. But I love it and am happy with it, and so with that said this novel will be somewhat longer than what I originally intended. Maybe an extra chapter or two, but I owe it to you all to finish it properly and not speed it along for the sake of speed.**

 **One other thing. If you read my material and you have favorited this story and or became a follower, it would mean a lot to me if you did a review. Even if it was simply "I'm enjoying this story still." I just wanna know you all are still having a good time reading still. But with my fanbase getting larger and larger, I would have to say that seems to be the case.**

 **Oh and "304th'sMan" your** **reviews are great! They are short and sweet but awesome. I read your latest review while sick and I was laughing so hard. You made my day with that review. So anyway I want to wish you all a wonderful day. I hope I have not made everyone too mad with the wait on this release. I hope it has lived up to your expectations. Thank you for being a fan of my material. It means the world to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

It Followed Me Home

Chapter 6

You Better Watch Out...

For weeks we drifted across the vast expanse of space with no end in sight. Our fuel was dangerously close to depletion. In other words we had no means of using a quantum drive to get to whatever destination they had in mind.

Food was rationed. Since I was the interloper scraps were my only form of sustenance. In essence, I was starving. It made no difference to me though. Everything has fallen apart no matter which way I look at it.

And so my only means of comfort rested within the large starboard window that revealed a wide opening of dark space. We passed by stars in the blue giant category. When observing their massive size they made me think of twinkling orbs in the distance. Even from so far away they still shined brightly.

There were a few other not so interesting things we came across such as barren rock worlds with craters that covered large portions of the terrain. I saw a couple other celestial bodies but nothing worth noting.

This was all I had for entertainment because they bound and gagged me, leaving me in this silent hell. For many hours I would be stuck sitting in this awkward position while my muscles became stiff. The pain would sometimes grow unbearable. If it weren't for this pleasant view I can safely say my mind would have gone for a walk and never returned.

As I looked to my body I knew it was failing me. I continued to lose weight while my flesh sagged against the bone. My muscles atrophied as the cells in my body struggled to keep going. I was a disgusting mess. It didn't help that I wasn't allowed to feed myself. The one known as Valeria would hand feed me in silence.

Is it not ironic that the amount of pain and misery I have faced would break the majority of humans? So the question remains on this principle; what is it I cling to? What am I holding out for? Is it to be humiliated everyday by these animals? I have been disgraced and crushed to the point of no return and yet I continue to persevere. Am I secretly holding out for some small glimmer of hope on the off chance Seelah is alive? It is foolish to hold onto something that is nothing. Maybe...just maybe it is time to finally let go.

There are times where Valeria doesn't feel the need to feed me. When that happens she places the plate on the floor and I am forced to eat like an animal. It is insane to think how far I have fallen.

These last few months have not been kind to me. How I managed to survive this madness eludes me. What I find to be the most perplexing out of all of this is that I need Seelah now more than ever. What a bizarre life I have led. My enemy became my greatest ally, and now she is gone as well, like everything else.

I wonder, who is this Faveon character they spoke of? If I'm sold to him what becomes of my fate? Does it truly matter? Nevertheless I have lost track of time as I sit and watch the galaxy pass before my eyes. In the end there is one final thing I must accomplish before I leave this galaxy and that is to find a way to kill Tlel Vusan and Valeria. When an opening presents itself I must strike.

I cannot believe I am saying this but it truly hurts when I think of Seelah. I miss her. If only I had got to repairing that damned ship a day sooner we would have been long gone by the time these assholes came for us.

Out of nowhere a sudden and very loud bang erupted from the outer hull of the ship followed by a violent shake that sent me crashing backwards. When I steadied myself and crawled towards the window it was obvious what was happening. We were passing through an asteroid field. Beyond the field in the distance was the telltale signs of a planet. It had a faint sandy color which told me we might be landing on an arid world.

What would Seelah do if she were in my position? Although, I have to face the facts that she wouldn't allow it to come this far. In all honesty I can say without a shadow of a doubt I have truly hit rock bottom. And you know what they say about that? The only way to go from here is up.

After some time passed and a few close calls we made it through the asteroid field relatively unscathed and headed for the planet. As my eyes watched the giant orb grow closer I felt a serene calmness that passed through me. From the severe lack of sleep I was facing and the growing fatigue, it was inevitable that I eventually passed out.

# # # #

Secretly I wished I never woke again. Unfortunately my bliss was cut short by a voice screaming foul language upon me. I was greeted by Valeria herself. Between her ramblings I picked up on something along the lines of we needed to get moving.

When I looked downward I noticed my limbs were set free from their restraints. I gripped my legs and rubbed them along with my arms until I felt capable of standing.

If it wasn't for the rifle aimed squarely at my chest I considered rushing her but there were no benefits to that futile endeavor. Even if she were unarmed it was far to risky. I am in no physical state to fight. Sometimes I struggle to force air into my lungs. Physical contact should be limited unless I have the absolute assurance of success.

I followed her into the main hall. The interior design of this ship was nothing like mine. There were a few holographic computer modules lined along the walls. Some detailed a few basic ship statuses. The others listed the amount of slaves on-board, food reserves, and cargo. Vents lined the ceiling blowing cool air into this area. Compared to the hotbox I was living in this felt like heaven.

Valeria shoved the barrel of the rifle into my spine and said in a fiery temper, "Move!"

I obeyed what she commanded as we moved towards what I presumed to be the front of the ship. Once we entered into a circular room she closed the door.

The lights from the ceiling shone brightly upon us. The more I stood in here and examined my surroundings it made me get that strange itchy feeling like we were in an interrogation chamber.

I turned to face Valeria and said, "Now what?"

My voice lacked the tune of life. It was hoarse and empty. It was as if everything was sucked out of me and all that remained was a hollow shell of a man. She stared me over for a moment but never replied.

There were two chairs and a table in this room. Other than that it was quite barren in here. The drab gray walls only heightened the rather dull feeling it emanated.

Finally Valeria said, "We wait." Then she took a seat and motioned for me to do the same.

I sat then stared into her eyes. It clearly bothered her as she darted her face back and forth avoiding eye contact. The food crisis was clearly affecting them as well. She seemed much thinner than my first encounter with her.

The star-ship began entry onto the planet as turbulence picked up steadily. I gripped the table for support. She did the same. So long as it maintained this speed we wouldn't go flying as I did earlier.

My eyes never wavered from her face. This continued for a few minutes until it agitated her so much that she blurted, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I glanced her over one final time then said in a very dry but serious tone, "I'm going to be the one that kills you."

At that moment I looked to my hands and squeezed them tightly as I closed my eyes. Not a word was uttered for the remainder of the landing.

# # # #

Once the landing was finished Tlel and Valeria took me to the cargo bay doors. From there he clicked a few buttons on the panel near the opening. The bay doors creaked to life while starlight slowly poured through the opening and into the ship.

I shielded my eyes from the blinding light while Tlel covered his face with tinted goggles and some clothing to cover his head from the starlight and sand.

Valeria followed suit while Tlel said, "The rays from this planets star can be unpleasant when making direct contact with skin. I guess it's a good thing we got this protection, although quite unfortunate for you."

Once he finished speaking he gripped his rifle sitting on a table next to him then signaled for me to move. I walked down the ramp while Valeria took point.

He was right. As the rays touched my flesh it felt like the skin was being burned ever so slightly. It wasn't unbearable but it certainly would not be tolerable for long. It was as he put it, quite unpleasant.

As my eyes became accustomed to the outside I looked at the scenery or the lack thereof. The majority of the surface was covered with sand. Far off in the distance were large rocky crags rising out of the ground like obelisks. Near the horizon stood a monumental mesa that towered far into the unknown. Sand would from time to time pick up and swirl the coarse substance across the desert landscape. Occasionally it would hit me in the face, nearly blinding me as I struggled to rub the sand from my eyes. From my quick observation this arid climate sheltered no life.

We continued to walk for about a half hour when I began questioning to myself what exactly were we doing? It made no sense to drag me out all this way just so they shoot me. Or is it possible we ran out of fuel and we walked in the hopes of finding someone? Then it dawned on me. When we first landed here there was a rocky pillar that seemed far away from us. Yet this entire time we had been walking in a straight line towards it. As we drew closer I noted this rocky formation was titanic in size and height. Whichever way it was formed would be a mystery to me.

At first I believed it to be just another odd feature of this world, but I was sorely mistaken. I noticed sentries standing on guard on walkways at the inner parts of the rock. Somebody actually carved into this rock formation and made a base out of it. Clever.

The guards were watching our every move. Some of the ones armed with sniper rifles had us sighted in since the moment I noticed them and probably long before that.

Tlel pulled out a radio or some sort of device to speak into as he said, "Faveon we are here. Open the doors." Chatter could be discerned from the device. But whatever they were saying I could not make out.

Once we drew close enough to the sentries I noticed the two large sandy double doors that blended into the environment. They began opening, sending dust and sand flying out into the landscape. A handful of guards dressed with nomadic gear armed with rifles and pistols stood on watch. All of their skin was completely covered.

One of the guards walked over to us and said, "Holster your firearms. You may carry them inside but under no circumstances will you take them out. It will be seen as a hostile action and we will be forced to silence you."

Tlel and Valeria complied as I waited.

After that debacle was cleared they allowed us to pass through the doors, all the while they never stopped watching us. I wouldn't want to cross these people.

This was clearly a checkpoint, for another set of doors waited for us beyond the first. Once the outer ones closed I noticed a faint sound behind the walls. It was reminiscent of the deep boom of bass.

Valeria chuckled to herself and said, "So Tlel when was the last time you visited this place?"

"Ugh...it has been a handful of years. Why do you ask?"

She merely snickered. "A lot has changed. You'll see."

The second set of doors began opening. At that moment my ears were bombarded by exceptionally loud bass from some type of synth song. There were lights on the ceiling flashing a deep blue while red, green, and orange strobe lights zoomed across the room lighting everything in their path.

A stairwell led downward to a massive dance-floor where hundreds of patrons were gyrating and swaying to the blaring music. There was a large bar to my right, stocked with liquors in bottles of all sizes and colors. The bartenders were selling the alcohol along with illegal drugs. Lines of cocaine were cut with razors on the bar counter for patrons to snort at their leisure. People were smoking other types drugs along with the more common ones. I had no clue what some of them were.

Armed guards stood near the back areas to ensure everything remained civil and of course, to make sure the money kept flowing.

Above us were cages held by thick metal cords. Inside were naked women dancing and shaking their exposed breasts and asses to the music. People would occasionally throw money up towards them.

At the center of the stage were more naked women bending in unnatural positions that made me sore just watching them. The DJ was in the middle doing her best to keep the crowd entertained. She wore a ski mask that flashed different colors and all across her clothing were multicolored lights. That woman looked like a damn Christmas tree.

On the other hand the music was what interested me. It was heavily sampled and edited leaving a very dark electronic sounds-cape for your ears to enjoy. It certainly didn't have that regular upbeat nightclub feel.

One of the guards walked to us and yelled over the music, "Follow me! Faveon wants to speak to the lot of you."

We took a pathway that led us to a stairwell heading upward. When we made it the top we had a birds eye view of the party below. I soaked in my surroundings, watching for anything I may make use of.

It was very surprising to see Vusan wasn't the only individual with power outside of the governments jurisdiction. It seemed like everyone out here were trying to topple the other.

The guard stopped us at the intersection and led us into a hallway that had a elevator to our left. Two guards stood watch at the elevator doors. He nodded to them as he clicked the button and the doors opened. All four of us entered into the large room. The guard clicked another button. Before long the doors closed and we zoomed upward.

In no time we made it to the top and the doors opened moments later. I followed the guard out first. Inside this large room was a desk with a large immaculate chandelier hanging from above. A few detailed paintings and suits of armor from a time long past decorated the room. At the entrance leading towards the desk was a ruby red rug. At the head of the desk was one chair, sitting in that chair I presumed to be none other than Faveon.

He was dressed in a finely detailed charcoal gray suit. Faveon was a tan individual with medium length black hair peppered with gray and white. He had a prominent nose and piercing dark blue eyes. Judging by the appearance alone this was one individual you really didn't want to antagonize.

He stood as we drew near, flanked by two heavily armed guards, and said, "Welcome back to Solitude Mr. Vusan. What brings you to my presence?"

Faveon glanced at me then continued, "Who's your friend?"

Tlel took his face mask and goggles off as he started to speak, "One of our missions went south and we needed to make some profit to refuel our ship. Then we were planning on heading back to our home system. I figured you might fancy acquiring a new slave since you are always looking for fresh meat. We captured him on our mission.

If that is out of the question would you let me use one of your communicators? Mine was damaged on our ship. I can contact my fleet and once they arrive we can go on our merry way."

Faveon walked from around his desk and closed his eyes for a moment then looked to Tlel. "No worries Vusan, you may use my communicator, but I am highly disappointed in this slave. You're starving him. This is no way to treat them. You know they will grow to despise you when you do this kind of stuff. When that happens they will look for every opportunity to kill you. You must keep them content. That is something you have never learned Vusan. It will be the death of you someday. Although, come to think of it, you aren't looking so hot yourself. What the hell happened to you people?"

Tlel looked angered by his remark. "I can go about how I choose with whomever I capture. Besides, we were starving. What the hell were we supposed to do? We barely made it."

Valeria only shook her head and looked around the room while Faveon seemed amused. "Fair enough. Ah! Where are my manners? It is good to see you Valeria. It has been some time since your last journey here. Everything alright?"

Valeria nodded. "I'm not dead yet, so that's a start. I'm just looking forward to getting home and taking a long rest."

Faveon grinned. "Well enjoy your time while you are here. We always accommodate for one of our greatest sellers."

He turned to Tlel and continued, "I will not spend one credit until I see his capabilities. Far to many of these slaves are too squishy for my liking. I will have him fed and taken care of for a few days until he recoups his strength. If he fails the challenge then...well you know. But until that time comes all of you will stay here as my guests. Everything will be paid for, in exchange for that favor you did for me months back Vusan."

I didn't like the sound of that. What did he mean by challenge? At that moment Faveon turned his head to me and said, "What is your name?"

"James." Was the only response I granted him.

He nodded then said, "So what brought you into this mess?"

I was considering on saying nothing but in reality it mattered not.

"These assholes invaded the colony I was inhabiting. As their invasion was underway the huntress who had been tailing me struck shortly after their arrival. I have been hunted since I was a teenager by a species of alien known as Yautja. We were unified as allies to fight a greater threat, aka the Syndicate. But..."

My words were cut short as Tlel hit me in the ribs with his fist. "Not another word."

Faveon raised his arms as his guards took aim at Tlel.

"Let the man finish his story." Echoed Faveon.

I rubbed my bruised ribs and continued. "Eventually we ended up stranded on a frozen world. Her ship needed repairs. I nearly died when my ship crash landed on that planet. Instead, she brought me back to life. I wanted to return the favor in some meager way, so I offered to assist in the repairs of her ship.

We were just about finished when Tlel and company arrived with roughly fifteen troops or so. They wanted to capture Seelah. I bet they weren't expecting it to backfire as it did. For you see she was a powerful warrior. We managed to kill all but these two. She sacrificed herself to save me. But as it's quite from my current situation it is irrelevant now. She wasted her life for nothing."

Faveon's interest piqued as he stared wide eyed and proclaimed, "Fascinating! I don't know why you didn't want him to tell me this Vusan. I have no interest in your dealings. I have my own career path I follow. This alien you speak of, do you think there are more?"

I nodded an affirmative. "She told me she had relatives."

Faveon continued, "I will be having dinner later. I want all of you to join me. I have much to discuss. I am sadly disappointed in you Mr. Vusan. Why would you withhold information from me when you know I have always been your greatest backer? That is not a way to treat your ally. But I digress. What's done is done. How about you leave James with me? I will get him some new clothes. Those tattered rags won't do."

# # # #

A few hours have passed since we arrived at the planet. I was outfitted in new attire. I got a new pair of cargo pants. I also acquired a loose long shirt along with a face wrap and goggles similar to the guards. The only differences from mine to theirs was mine were all black. In case I decided to flee I would essentially be an oven for the violently hot star.

All four of us headed down below the party floor to a grand hall carved underneath the rock of the planet. This place was like a miniature city. There were vendors selling their wares and all manner of people going about their business. It made me wonder just how far into the bowels of the planet did this lead?

While we traveled to the place we were going to have dinner at I began to ponder. Even though this Faveon character is more cordial than my other hosts I must not feel comfortable around this individual. He said it himself that he likes to keep his slaves happy. He runs a very dark and profitable organization. I am nothing more than a speck on his shoe. As soon as I find a means off this world my chances of survival will raise tenfold. Until then I must continue to play this game. I can't help but question and fear what is this test they have lined up for me...?

# # # #

Tlel stood at the video communications screen waiting for home base to respond. Being thrust into situations such as this were never his strong suit. He liked to be the one in control. He bent against the wall and propped his foot back as well, waiting for the screen to flash to life.

Suddenly the screen changed from static to a woman with long brown dirty hair covering one of her eyes. She was wearing glasses as she stared bug eyed at the video screen.

"Vusan! Vusan...holy shit it is you!"

She nearly squealed the words right out of her mouth as she started yelling for the other syndicate troops to come over, letting them know he was still alive.

"What happened to you? After one of those civilian ships left the Vernigo system you sent a detachment of troops after them. When they never turned up, you went in yourself. From there we were left with nothing. Not a word from you has been received since."

Tlel sighed and raised his hands up as more people crowded around the camera. "Look, things went haywire on both planets really quickly. My ships communicator was damaged and we ended up running out of fuel. We barely made it to a planet to land on or we would have been stranded. I really didn't want to be the one to have to tell you this but they're all dead except for Valeria. I'm sorry Samara. I know Vargus meant a lot to you."

She pushed the hair from her other eye and looked on in disbelief. The people around her went from cheering at the sight of their leader having returned to a hushed silence that made Tlel feel wrong.

"What happened? What managed to take out not only one detachment of our people but two? The first wave was what? Three ships? After they went silent you went in with four. A couple civilian ships managed to take out a trained paramilitary? Something doesn't add up Vusan."

Tlel put his hand over his mouth and walked towards the screen. "When we invaded that shithole colony it comes as no surprise that we had no idea one of the people living there was being trailed by an alien entity. I thought this could be our big break. Something that would finally get us out of this downward trend. Instead, I have presided over the greatest defeat in Syndicate history. That monster was relentless. I have never seen something so skilled in the art of combat my entire life. It is a predator in the most purist sense.

Anyway this is completely off topic but I need all of you to do me a big favor. We have a chance to make something out of this."

She nodded silently and watched.

"I am going to give you the coordinates of where the battle took place. Valeria witnessed the thing kill itself when it knew it was defeated but its ship is still at that location where we fought. The amount of profit we could make from this alien tech means we would no longer need to perform all this small stuff. We could finally branch out farther than we ever imagined."

Tlel looked to her, seeing she had her head down. Tears were running down her cheeks as she looked up and said, "Do not worry. I will send a squad to get the package. Where...where are you and Valeria located right this moment?"

Tlel coughed then let out an annoyed sigh at the thought of his whereabouts. "I'm at Faveon's place. You know, out in the middle of nowhere on that desert planet?"

Samara chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "When the soldiers finish their first task I will send them your way. The others will be relieved to know you are alive and well. You can badmouth yourself all you want Tlel, but if it weren't for you this faction would have never made it as far with the broken leadership we once had. I cannot judge you for something I did not witness.

Anyway I have a lot to do now that you're back. I will let you go Vusan."

Tlel only nodded and shut the vid comm offline.

# # # #

After a few days passed of relative peace, I woke to a guard yelling at me. "Get up! It's time."

Now was the moment when I began this test. Or whatever it was for that matter. The guard led me into the hallway past the other slave pens. We headed up until we made it to the main floor of this bizarre structure.

Since my last visit to this part of the building things have changed. There was no sign of the dance floor anymore, instead there was a large hole right in the center of the room. Surrounding this big rectangular hole was a growing crowd of people cheering and screaming into the pit.

As we waded through the throngs of people I began to piece together just exactly what was happening. A round of applause soon followed on one side and boo's on the other.

When we neared towards the edge the pit began rising. I heard the sound of gears moving while I peeked over and witnessed a violent scene. There was a slave lying in a pool of blood. Judging by the lifelessness of the body, it didn't take a genius to state the obvious; they were dead. The victor stood at the opposite side. His fists were raised into the air as the captivated rows of people praised his victory. The noise level didn't quite begin to die down until the pit became level with the floor.

I noticed Faveon sitting on a throne of sorts behind the crowd of people. He was able to watch everything from his vantage point. He stood and hushed the crowd by raising his hands. "I would like to congratulate the victor on crushing his foe. We have a special treat today so I would like everyone to quiet down as we ready for the next match."

Cleanup crews arrived at the point of battle. They removed the body and cleaned the blood off the floor.

Faveon looked around and continued, "It has been a long while since I have been able to proclaim something as exciting as this. We have new meat! Yes you heard me!"

The crowd roared into a bloodthirsty chant that seemed to shake the entire building. The guard led me towards Faveon while I gulped down the taste of bile in the back of my throat. He told me to turn and face the crowd.

As I did this I caught Tlel and Valeria watching my every move. It looked like they were yelling at each other. Tlel shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand. Well I can rest easy in knowing I have their vote of confidence.

Faveon continued to speak fanning the flames of bloodlust, "Welcome Mr James Renon as he battles one of our newer yet very popular fighters. He is the best crowd pleaser this side of Solitude! You know him! You love him! Say hello to the family friendly Mr Cuddles!"

Out from the opposite side of the crowd a gap opened letting my opponent enter. A six foot plus man with a ripped chest came charging into the arena. He was wearing spiked greaves, black leather pants, and a face mask that covered everything save for his eyes. He roared and pumped his fist into the air while his gaze never wavered from me.

You have got to be kidding me. These lunatics installed a form of the ancient gladiator arena's for sport and I have to fight in this madhouse? I'm going to be demolished.

Faveon let out a boisterous laugh. "The rules are simple my honored contenders. You must fight and use whatever tactics you have learned to best your adversary until they are the ones lying dead on the floor. Everything is on the table. Well you know I don't like to keep my fans waiting so why don't we begin immediately?"

Cheering followed in a uproar as Faveon raised his hand out holding an alcoholic beverage. "To the victor!" He screamed as he downed its contents.

The pit began lowering while I stood near the edge. I would be slaughtered if I entered into there.

"Into the arena you coward!" Yelled the annoyed guard. I froze, unsure how I should go about this.

If there was an opportunity presented then I lost it for the guard kicked me in the back, sending me crashing into the pit.

The concrete floor helped in no way of cushioning the landing as the breath in my lungs left me. It felt like my head was spinning. I used my feet and hands to kick off from the ground while I watched my enemy with blurry vision.

If he was considered one of their newer fighters then what the hell is their seasoned ones like?

Cuddles began popping his knuckles and neck while I watched for an opening as the pit came to a halt at the bottom.

Faveon from above screamed one word, "Kill!"

With that said, Mr. Cuddles charged right for me, planning to spear me into the wall. I dodged to my left at the last moment while he crashed into the wall. His metal helmet made a loud ting sound as he rocked back and forth and groaned.

I took this opportunity presented to me and lunged onto it, literally. For I leaped onto his back and coiled my arms around his neck. I applied as much force necessary to snap his neck but I was too weak to manage the kill. I resorted to suffocation but he was having none of that. He turned so my back was facing the wall and rammed backwards. When my spine made contact with the wall I screamed and lost my grip on him, collapsing onto the ground. Before I was able to catch my breath or muster a defense he grabbed me by the throat with one hand and tightened downward. He lifted me into the air and squeezed tighter as I thought my windpipe was going to snap.

I punched him as hard as I could right in the face as I struggled to break free. The psychopath began laughing while blood ran down from his bruised lip. He took my punch as a challenge and began pummeling me in the face and stomach while my pathetic attempts at breaking his guard turned me into an effective punching bag.

He continued his assault showing no signs of relenting. At that moment it hit me, I'm going to die.

# # # #

Tlel couldn't stand watching this beat-down any longer as he turned to Valeria. "These bastards set him up to lose! This isn't a fair fight! They could have at least put someone within his weight category. What kind of a dumb-ass name is Mr Cuddles anyway? There goes our damn money! We needed that for our ship!"

Valeria popped her head up from a book she was reading and looked at Vusan mischievously. "You know, I have been looking at the rules over here in this book. I found a loophole. Nothing says we can't throw something into that arena for the sake of more blood. I think it is time we even the odds."

# # # #

My face was a bloody mess as I struggled to breathe. My throat and nostrils were filling with blood. The more I struggled against the attacker the less strength I had. Every second drew closer to deaths door.

Mr. Cuddles found my struggles to be hilarious as he pulled me in closer and screamed into my face while laughing uncontrollably. That was a grave mistake he would pay dearly for. A man such as myself grasping at any chance of survival will do just about anything to make it through this hell.

I headed butted him to knock him off guard then rammed my face into his throat. I opened my mouth wide and bit violently into his carotid artery. The taste of flesh and blood mixed into my mouth as I tore outward ripping a chunk of skin along with muscle tissue from his neck. Blood flooded into my mouth as he let out a horrific scream and threw me off of him. Crimson spurted from his neck like a geyser while he gripped it tightly. I spit the chunk of flesh onto the floor while blood drooled from my lips.

Valeria screamed my name. I turned upward to see her at the other side. "James! Use this!"

She threw a lead pipe into the middle of the pit. I took my chances and shouldered the bastard, sending him reeling on his feet. I rushed past him only for his hand to grip my leg and send me crashing to the floor. My fingertips stretched toward the pipe only to confirm my hands were just out of reach.  
"You think you can escape from me? You will pay for what you did to my neck you little fucking pig!"

I looked below myself only to see Cuddles pulling himself towards me. I reared my foot back and hit him right in the face. Blood oozed from the eye-holes in his mask as he made a disgusting gurgle sound. As he let go of me and gripped his face I pulled myself forward and grabbed the pipe. When I got to my knees I witnessed him charging right for me. Not this time.

With all my might I swung for his left leg. The pipe connected with flesh and bone. The momentum sent him tumbling to the ground while the distinct sound of bones shattering was music to my ears. My adversary whined and whimpered as he clutched his leg squealing in agony.

I steadied myself with the pipe while I watched him. The pipe did quite a bit more damage than just breaking his bone. The bone was sticking prominently out from his flesh a few inches. With a compound fracture such as that he was completely at my mercy.

I walked towards him while he raised his hands to shield himself from my inevitable frenzy. "Please! You have won! Show me mercy!"

The crowd silenced while I stood over my defeated opponent. He was a filthy waste of flesh and like everyone else in this establishment they deserved no mercy.

I raised my pipe as he pleaded and swung downward with all my might against his skull. The swing lacked the momentum I was hoping for. It cracked his mask in two and sent it to the floor, but he was still alive. He twitched and whimpered while his body flailed about on the ground.

I don't know if it was the adrenaline pumping like a piston through my veins or the crowds roaring applause that sent me into a blood drunk frenzy. I repeatedly swung into his body and skull showing no remorse for my actions. Once the skull caved inward to my aggression and I was smashing into a congealed soup of brain and bone, I still refused to stop. The severed nerves forced his body to spasm throughout.

It wasn't until the platform began raising did I come to my senses and dropped the pipe. I looked at my shivering hands coated in my blood. They were rubbed raw from the violent outburst I achieved. Somehow through all this madness when the deck was stacked in their favor I still survived.

# # # #

Tlel Vusan's face resonated of shock. He was unable to believe that this nobody managed to overcome such overwhelming odds.

He turned to Valeria. "Take care of his wounds. I will go speak to Faveon. We are leaving this place behind."

Tlel left her for James while he moved through the crowd. Once he made it to the presence of Faveon, the slave-master stood and smiled. He stuck his hand out to shake his and congratulate him. Tlel complied.

"You know, in all my years of hosting these fights there has never been one so energetic and crowd pleasing as this. Maybe in the first days of its creation it might have come close but this was quite an experience. Ah the thrill of death is such a pleasant thing to watch. That James is a natural born killer.

So you want your money now? I will give it to you for you made me a lot of it. A multitude of bets went against him so that means more profit in my pocket. But I have a proposition for you. Either I purchase him outright for a couple thousand credits. Or you enter him into a tournament that starts in a few days, and I pay you ten thousand credits for his entry. Either way you make out like a bandit on this. There is one stipulation I must add. You are to stay here until the tournament is over."

Tlel considered his options. Both seemed like plausible opportunities. Although something told him it would do him better to cut and run.

"How much would I make if won the next match or the entire tournament?"

Faveon rubbed his chin then said, "Twenty five for the next match. One hundred for the grand prize. A large portion of money is on the line for this particular one."

Tlel ran the numbers in his head. He chose against his nagging conscious. A decision he hoped he would not come to regret. "Fine we'll do it."

Before they were able to discuss anything else one of Faveon's goons came rushing towards Vusan.

"Tlel Vusan? There is an emergency encoded message tailored to your biometrics waiting for you at the vid comm station. It will not open without your presence. You should head there immediately. I have made the room off limits for your privacy."

Vusan thanked them then took off towards the comms room. Many alternatives were running through his head. Not one was positive.

When he entered the room there was nobody in here just like the soldier said. It was eerily quiet in here save for the beeping noise coming from the flashing blip on the screen. Tlel remembered that all too familiar nagging feeling that has been in the back of his mind since he sent his people onto that mission.

He walked to the screen as his heart rate started skyrocketing. Tlel flipped the switch and placed his thumb on the button registering his biometrics. The screen flashed to life as Samara stood at the camera waiting for a response. Confusion flashed across her face.

"Tlel? Oh there you are. Look I sent a patrol out here to get the package like you asked. They claimed there was nothing here. I was furious and refused to accept defeat. So I went out to this location to verify. We found our allies ships buried under the snow and managed to dig some bodies from the snow-pack to verify our whereabouts. But there is no alien ship in sight. Nothing."

Vusan's eyes widened to her words. "You mean to tell me the ship just up and vanished?"

She looked away for a moment as a few soldiers walked past her. She said a few words then her attention was back to Tlel. "I mean to tell you it is gone. Somebody took the ship. What do you want us to do?"

Tlel was just about to give her their next assignment when a massive deafening explosion erupted behind her, destroying one of their ships. Flames rose above the screens field of view as people began screaming and gunfire could be discerned in the mix. Samara rushed from the screen while Tlel was left with no idea of what was going on.

Fighting continued for another couple minutes while Vusan tried to get someone to tell him what was happening. The screen only had a small window to see from. The flaming ship and snow was really all he was able to make out. Then out of nowhere a subdued silence permeated through the air.

"Samara! Anyone! Report!"

The video quality became very grainy. The signal was fading. He was worried he would lose contact and not know what happened when out of the blue Samara's head plopped in front of the camera. Her eyes were opened wide while her tongue lolled out of her mouth. The absolute fear etched across her facial features would forever mar and haunt Tlel Vusan's memories till the day he perished. A soft clicking sound followed and for a split second he saw the aliens face covered by a mask. Those glowing, ominous red eyes sent a chill down his spine.

The video feed flat-lined. Static erupted onto the screen as Tlel was nothing but speechless and for the first time he can recall...afraid.

* * *

 **Still alive! This chapter was a lot more fun to write than the one before. I hope it continues to please all of you. I love reading those reviews so keep them coming.**

 **DystrVction I really appreciate you taking the time to review every single chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed reading each one. But you are welcomed to critique my work if you see something bad. I aim to improve in all ways possible.**

 **The next chapter will be coming much faster. Actually, I am already working on it. :D**

 **If you are new here then welcome aboard. I hope you have a fun time reading. If you are a returning fan I hope I haven't burnt you out on the wait. I promised I will not stop until this story is finished. And it will be finished. Mark my words.**

 **Oh and one other thing, does anybody know why my title name of the book on each chapter is never centered? Under doc manager it looks perfect and when I upload it, it looks fine but whenever it is on the website for you all to read it is never centered. If you upload stories and know how to fix it private message me please.**


	7. Chapter 7

It Followed Me Home

Chapter 7

The Gathering Storm

"Well...judging by these charts you have a dislocated shoulder. Some of your fingers are broken. You have a bruised windpipe and cracked ribs. It is beyond me how you were capable of surviving such an intense fight to the death. However, you will recover, yet I must stress this will take some time. You mustn't exert yourself or you risk the chance of causing more damage."

Those were the words of Doctor Indara. My "doctor." I have no clue if she had the necessary skills to be classified as one with a degree. Professional or not, she kept me alive this far, so she must be doing something right.

Valeria stood in the room while I laid on the bed. She seemed tense. "Well, what does that mean for his recovery?"

Indara walked over to the terminal near me clicked a few buttons. "You're lucky. Faveon has a vast quantity of funds to afford the best medical care money can buy. With that said, he should be up and running again within the next week or two."

Valeria sighed. "Can't it go faster? Why don't you use the best medical care to speed this along?"

The doctor walked towards her. "Look, you are lucky your slave even survived that fight. He was barely hanging on between the thread of life and death. He will have more than enough time to recover and train for the next fight."

By this time Valeria seemed even more agitated. "What the hell ever."

She walked out of the room as the doctor shook her head.

Since I made it to the medical wing I have been in and out of it. About three days or so have passed since I killed Cuddles but today is the day where I can remember everything. Before that it seems like all the other stuff that happened is cloudy. I can recall some things that occurred the past couple days but most of it is a blur. With how close I was to death, maybe that is a good thing?

I looked around my small room. The medical wing stunk of blood and unknown chemicals. The horrified screams of dying fighters occasionally echoed across the halls. A curtain was the only means of granting privacy between each patient. There was a steady flow of armed guards patrolling the area. Always keeping one eye on us at all times.

Indara was clicking a few buttons on the monitor. When she was finished she turned her attention back to me. "If you need anything from me just ring this buzzer right over here on your right side. We cannot allow you to move much for fear of causing more damage. I get payed to keep you all together but try not to make my job harder than it already is. Anyway I have more work to do at my office. Until next time."

Before I was given the opportunity to thank her for preserving my life, she was already gone. The people of this Solitude are a bizarre group. They make my skin crawl and I honestly don't know why. Maybe it is the kindness they show but in reality they would kill you in a heartbeat if you crossed them, or looked at them the wrong way. The sooner I leave this place behind, the better.

Earlier today Faveon arrived to congratulate me personally upon my victory over my adversary. He also told me something I found hard to believe. He said that if I were to survive long enough and beat this tournament, he would purchase me then grant me my freedom. It would be in exchange for all the money I had made him. It is a small glimmer of hope that I find to be a lie.

My first fight nearly killed me. I was against a newcomer, a nobody if you will, and he nearly put me into an early grave. If I were to fight one of their seasoned veterans I would be pulverized. This is a fools errand. I imagine he probably offers freedom for others in exchange for some other impossible task, ensuring they perish before they can complete their objective.

Faveon desires to keep the fire of freedom alive in our hearts so we battle violently to fight for something we crave. It guarantees the battles will be more bloody and visceral because something is on the line. There is no salvation. There is no safety in these walls. There is nothing but the utter assurance of death.

I turned my head on the pillow and watched the medical fluids pouring slowly into my arm intravenously. Even from here there was still a long road ahead. I must do everything in my power to escape this place. My only question for myself was how long would I be able to keep this up?

# # # #

"What the hell do you mean? Why can't we go? It is simple, we head to the docking bay, get in our starship, and leave. Faveon doesn't watch everything. You are giving him far to much of an edge." Said Valeria as she was positively fuming but doing everything in her power to keep her voice down. That is all they need is for would be listeners to catch on.

Tlel shook his head and looked around the large restaurant they were at. This one in particular was deep within the bowels of solitude. The majority of the lights were dim. Other than a few patrons standing at the bar, it was dead this early in the day. Tlel knew with what they were discussing it was better to be in a secluded area. He didn't trust their rooms. He was concerned they would be bugged.

"Look you cannot lose your cool when we are this deep in problems. You must maintain a sense of calm if we are to leave here." Said Vusan.

Valeria scoffed. "Then tell me Tlel, why are we sitting here and not leaving? We have more than enough money to refuel and get back to our neck of the woods. Do not withhold information from me Vusan. I have been there for you from the beginning. If you turn your back on me now then..."

Tlel Vusan looked around and shushed her as some people walked by. Once the coast was clear he began to speak. "We need James Renon. That is why I have not allowed us to blast out of here. You really think I want to be here any more than you? Come on Valeria, you should know how I work by now."

His words had the opposite affect on her as she seemed positively annoyed. "Why do we need him Tlel? Hmm? Please enlighten me. That man is insane. He has caused us more troubles than I want to list. He is not worth it. I bet your ass he will not survive the next fight. All you focus on is money. Is that all that concerns you? Do our lives mean so little to you? Must I remind you how that alien single-handedly wiped out our troops as if they were flies?"

Vusan looked her straight in the eyes and said, "This isn't about money."

She slammed her fist on the table. "Then what is it? You saw what that monster can do! It is relentless! If what you say is true then there is a possibility it tapped into your signal before it flatlined. At this rate we might as well sit here for our execution. Even if we are inside this fortress it will find us. I truly believe it is unstoppable. Might I add if James and that alien were in a relationship then you can bet all of your money that thing will target us for what we have done. It probably believes we killed James. It won't rest until we die!"

The gruff bartender with a gravelly voice turned towards the duo sitting together and yelled, "Hey! Listen here! If you two are going to start spouting off about some drug trip or relationship problems then get the hell out of my establishment! I am tired of having to clean up all the blood and dead bodies. Go outside if you can't calm down you dumb bitch!"

Tlel turned back to Valeria and stared her down. "Look, screaming like a maniac will not get us anywhere. You are drawing unwanted attention. If you would only allow me to speak then I can explain my case. See this is exactly my point. We need him. However slim this may be, we could use him as an offering and give him back to the alien. Maybe then we will never see them again? He said that alien hunted him for years. Who's to say the same won't happen to us? This whole blunder has been nothing but a titanic failure on my part. It will take a while yet until we are back at the same level as before. But we cannot for any reason whatsoever believe that we are safe even if we leave this place behind. We would only be delaying the inevitable. If we cannot resolve these problems now then we will forever be hunted. These creatures enjoy the hunt. It fuels them."

Valeria settled down a little to his words. "Let us say for one moment it truly is alive, or perhaps one of its relatives is. You are taking a risk based upon what we know from James. It is possible he is lying. Personally, I completely disagree with your thoughts pertaining to the alien. Although, I am willing to see an opportunity when it is presented. But...but! You are right about James. We do need him. Because we shall use him as bait. And when the time is right we strike with everything we have until both of them are dead. They must die or we will never be safe. That psycho wants to kill me. I saw it in his eyes. He will not rest until I am dead. He is as much of a danger as the alien. While I would prefer to put a bullet in his head or see him die in the arena, this is a plausible strategy."

Tlel stared her over surprised by her sudden outburst. "Well that is not exactly what I had in mind but I can see the gain from going about it that way. Seriously though, what has gotten into you Valeria? You are going mad."

She pointed her finger at his face while her eyes widened. "You weren't there. I saw it die, and yet it is still alive in this galaxy. Its killed so many of our people and we are helpless against it. I am sick and tired of this cloud of paranoia that hovers around me with each step I take. This thing is a demon.

I blame you and your greed for forcing us into this mess. You couldn't let your precious reputation take a hit and now look where we are at. This is all on you. Our peoples deaths are on your shoulders."

Tlel nodded and raised his hand. "I shouldn't have said a word to you about what I witnessed on that video feed."

She shrugged and stood. "I do not care what you think Vusan. We're getting James out of here, even if I must kill everyone in this place, including Faveon. I'll do what you command of me...for now."

She left without another word.

Vusan payed the waiter then headed above ground. He covered his face and any visible parts of his body to protect from the harmful rays.

When he was alone he couldn't help but believe Valeria had finally lost it. While there were still many left in his faction, he knew the majority of the most seasoned fighters were lost. He wondered if she would try to kill him.

His thoughts about her faded as he looked skyward. It was a clear blue sky with no overcast. He took a moment to examine the heavens and wondered when its arrival would come?

# # # #

Another week or so has passed. My body has recovered significantly. I am told I will be fighting in my next match three weeks from today. There is hope in the back of my mind that something will present itself before I must go into the arena again. However slim that hope may be it was something worth clinging too. I am no toy to be used for their amusement.

At the present I was standing on a long balcony outside, overlooking the wide landscape. It was late into the night. The sky above shone of vast celestial bodies as far as the eye can see. The color of the sky was a bright blueberry hue. There had to be ten of thousands of stars above. It was a nice sight when I couldn't sleep like tonight.

For the most part I was allowed to roam freely. Within reason mind you. This entire structure reminded me of a fortress. It was designed to keep its inhabitants within and enemies out. There was no way I could escape and they knew it.

Shortly after we arrived at this place everything seemed to be alright concerning Tlel and Valeria. They had won. Everything was going in their favor. And yet I can't help but notice things have changed. They are uneasy and distant. Their usual rude selves is gone. But maybe that is because I made them a lot of money? Still, there is a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. A scratch that I cannot fix. I guess I will find out when the time comes, or not.

I was dragged from my thoughts as Doctor Indara walked beside me. We stood in silence for a minute or so until she said, "Out of all the men and women I have tended to, I can state this with one hundred percent honesty, you are nothing like the others. You are an unique individual."

I glanced her way then turned back towards the view. "I guess, I'm not following you. I'm just me. One unlucky bastard who got caught up in more than he can handle. And the bittersweet irony is it had nothing to do with me. I'm a drifter at heart. I go where my heart guides me. While it isn't the greatest strategy as you can see from where I am at. But the things I have seen...I wouldn't change it for anything. I guarantee you I have seen more in this galaxy than anyone in this structure.

You see, nature and the scenery around me is one of the only constants in my life. You could say that became a necessity or I would have died of boredom, but that is a whole different story I have no interest in discussing. I have been hunted since I was a young adult. But not by slavers or mercenaries. Something that was far more terrifying.

So...when you have nothing and you are nothing then you learn to appreciate the little things. Or you may take the alternative and end your existence. It seems I am too stubborn to die. Anyway, your job is to heal. What do you want from me? You want to write a book?"

Indara chuckled. "I'm sorry to say this but I don't think anyone would be interested in reading about you."

We both laughed to that. "I would have to agree with you Indara."

She looked more professional now as she said, "I feel you took my statement as an attack on your person. I meant no ill by what I said. There were no intentions of prying on your life. You are simply cut from a far different cloth. For example, like you said. You enjoy being outside and enjoying the simple things. All I was going to say was it is a nice change of pace compared to the usual fools I deal with.

No matter, I didn't come here to spy on you. I actually had a reason to come find you. I wanted to let you know your body has recovered tremendously. It seems like you will be in top shape sooner than predicted."

I nodded and smiled. "Good. I seem to be making a habit of getting injured lately and frankly I am sick of it."

She agreed then patted me on the back. "I hope you find what you seek Mr. Renon. I will be back tomorrow to sign off on your release forms. Then you will be allowed to leave the medical ward. Good luck."

Indara entered the building while I was left alone once again. After a couple minutes passed I headed in as well. Only a few lights were lit down the spotless white halls. During nighttime power was conserved. I imagined it probably took a massive amount of energy to keep this place running.

At first I considered laying back down but then I heard a very strange noise coming from down the end of the hall. It compelled me to follow after, even though my gut told me otherwise.

The moment I rounded the corner I heard a muffled scream. When my eyes laid upon the scene unraveling before me, I was nothing but shocked.

Valeria was standing behind a nurse. She had a firm grip around the nurses mouth to muffle her scream. The death-grip she maintained almost convinced me she was going to rip the woman's mouth off. Her left hand exposed a blade that tasted the nurses throat. With one swift jerk of the wrist she cut cleanly through flesh and veins in a blink of an eye. The woman's eyes widened as she stared at me pleadingly.

Vusan stood behind both with a suppressed handgun in his right hand. He nearly shot me until he realized who I was. "James you are coming with us."

The woman writhed in Valeria's grip until she suddenly and eerily stilled. Blood poured from her neck onto her white lab coat until it pooled on the floor. Valeria let the body fall into the pool just as I discerned a sound behind me.

Tlel raised his pistol and aimed toward me. When the weapon discharged the round I was convinced it was my end. To my surprise the bullet made contact with a doctor's skull. The round left a gaping exit wound at the back of his head. Skull fragments peppered the floor as the gruesome scene of death was on full display. The body collapsed on top of the nurse as more hemoglobin poured out.

"What the hell is happening? I thought these people were your allies. Why are you killing them?" I said while feeling disturbed by their complete disregard for human life.

Valeria sheathed her blade then unslung a semiautomatic shotgun from her back. She switched the safety to fire and readied the weapon.

Tlel looked at me and said. "You will die in that arena. Faveon will not allow us to leave until you win the tournament. But here is the catch; he is planning on killing us and taking our money if we win. You are the leverage since he has taken an interest in your skills to gather a crowd. I know this is near suicide for you but if you help us I will grant you your freedom. You will never have to hear about or deal with me again."

I rolled my eyes. "Save your lies. I know how this will go down. But you are the one with the gun, and I am not stupid enough to challenge you. If this is where I am to go then lead the way."

Tlel pulled out a bag from his backpack and threw it to me. I grabbed it just as he said, "That's your clothing Faveon gave you. You may need it when the star comes out."

Valeria became the point-man while I changed from the hospital gown into the vaguely Arabic styled clothing.

Vusan spoke to Valeria as we moved, "We need to arrive at the elevator as soon as possible before anyone becomes suspicious. If we try to enter from the front gate we will be dead by sniper fire in a matter of moments. From the elevator we can get to the underground network and sneak to our ship if we must."

Valeria nodded. "Agreed."

Moments after we rounded a corner the elevator was within our sight. But lo and behold everything would not fall in motion, for the doors opened and a patrol of four armed guards exited.

Valeria screamed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

The moment everything went to hell sirens began blaring at such a ear piercing frequency I was unable to hear much else. The guards were shocked and unready for our entrance, let alone the sudden adrenaline inducing noise of sirens. While their guard was down my survivalist instincts kicked in and I dived for the nearest door. I went crashing through it until I slid into a desk and bruised my leg.

Gunfire erupted into the hall until Valeria charged in my room with me and took cover behind the wall near the doorway.

I looked in a hasty manner around the room for a means of escape. Other than the large glass window that led a couple hundred feet down, we were stuck. This was an office for meetings between the medical staff.

When I looked outside I noticed the ground below began raising at an angle. At that moment star-ships began pouring out of the subterranean network.

It all made sense now. Those sirens were not sounding due to us. This building was being invaded! But by who?

Miniguns, lasers, and missiles fired in the night sky, lighting it up like a fireworks display. The more and more I watched the battle it seemed to me that they were after one ship considerably faster than them. Every couple seconds one of their ships would be shot and sent crashing to the sandy desert below. Only for it to erupt into a giant ball of flame of metal.

Valeria cursed violently at the enemies as she fired shell after shell from her shotgun.

"Suck on this!" She pulled the pin from a grenade and launched it toward the elevator.

The people out in the hall screamed then a loud boom followed. Valeria reloaded her shotgun. It was magazine fed for ease of use. Tlel Vusan came rushing in shortly after.

"Well you fixed our problem with the enemies but you damaged the elevator beyond repair. We would have to take the stairs down. The moment one of those guards realize the elevator is no longer working then those stairs are going to become a nightmare to descend. Everyone will be using those to move about."

Tlel looked around the room then observed the window. "We have to do it. We must rappel down if we are to get through this."

Valeria looked out into the hall to verify what he claimed. I did the same. It was a smoking ruin of electrical wires sparking and the doors were bent inward from the explosion. Not to mention the heavy amount of body parts and blood. There was no way to use that elevator again.

"Before we leave we need block the entrance so nobody can cut our ropes as we descend." Said Tlel.

I began barricading the door with anything I could grab that wasn't bolted to the floor. Once it was set and guaranteed to grant us enough time we turned our attention elsewhere.

Valeria began shooting out the glass with her shotgun. As she finished doing that she pulled out her rucksack and began emptying the necessary contents. First the rope, then the anchor materials. She pulled out harnesses and large carabiners as well.

I turned to Valeria saying, "I have never done anything like this before."

She shrugged. "Either you follow my lead or you die. Now allow me to strap you in and go over the fundamentals. God I wish we had jump jets."

Once we finished preparations and Valeria gave me the rundown, Tlel began fastening the ropes and carabiners to the steel railings for added support, and to ensure it would hold our weight without any malfunctions.

All three of us stood on the window overlooking the ground. It was a long way down from here. We turned toward the room and began our descent. I kicked off the rocky structure, dropping downward further as I released more slack. My eyes never wavered from Valeria. I emulated her every move. I knew if I was going to survive this I had to analyze everything. With no experience I could be asking for a quick death.

Valeria chose to speak as we went continued our deliberate and monotonous drop, "Well Tlel what do you suggest we do now that we have to enter through the front doors? We should have never moved our ship to the underground hanger!"

Tlel Vusan suddenly became extremely aggravated by her comments at this point in their conversation. Something set him off. "Goddamnit Valeria can you stop complaining every second you nihilist? Tell me then how would we get to the damn ship with snipers perched all around Solitude? They can still spot us with their night vision scopes. We would be gunned down immediately. And with this battle now taking place in the sky we would have to worry about a crashing ship. So yeah, I get it. You want all the mistakes to fall on my shoulders. I have done everything in my power to right my wrongs. Trying to capture James was my greatest failure. I should have left well enough alone. But you can't even verify a death. This is as much your fault as it is mine.

But if you insist on berating me relentlessly then I highly suggest you to move on and work for somebody else if we survive this. I have paid dearly for my wrongs. Back off."

She failed to respond as silence consumed her.

I decided to speak to ask the question that had been bugging me since we entered that office. "Wait, so those ships battling are not yours Vusan? Then who's commanding them?"

I was granted no response which led me to believe something is happening beyond what they are allowing me to know. That explains the rift that is forming between the two.

I turned toward the battle and watched it to take my mind off the rappelling. More hangers opened, rising from underneath the labyrinth below. Unfortunately for them a barrage of well placed missiles burst into the hanger. Some of them snapped the mechanism that raised the ground, while the rest entered within. Direct contact caused a massive conflagration of fire to erupt from inside until it belched out into the desert, presumably killing all within.

One of the ships wings was hit by laser fire and came barreling a couple hundred feet above us until it made contact with the rocky construct and exploded. We shielded our heads as rocks and debris descended to the planets surface. Suddenly and unexpectedly my rope began dropping. By this time Tlel and Valeria were roughly ten feet below me. The debris must of cut my line. I began screaming, trying my hardest to grip onto something.

Tlel and Valeria both grabbed me with one hand each before I passed them.

This was getting out of control. I wanted to be on level ground as soon as possible. "I don't know about you lot but I can assure you I don't desire a death like this. So ugh...thanks?"

Tlel ignored my comment and looked upward. "Your rope is still hanging above. Try to tug at it."

I followed his orders and it didn't budge.

"Okay now loosen some slack." He said.

I did as he ordered and it began working at that point.

"Okay there is a possibility that crash loosened some of the rope I tied above. We only have a few minutes left to go so lets get this done now. I won't save you again."

It was obvious he meant what he said, now all the more reason to get below.

Once we neared the bottom I ran out of rope. It was about a six foot drop or so. Tlel and Valeria had already gotten to the bottom and were cutting their straps.

I gripped the safety harness and tugged it loose then pulled it out of the carabiner. I braced myself for the landing but you could never truly prepare yourself for a fall. When my feet made contact with the ground my insides jarred. Sudden jolts of pain ran up my feet and into my thighs. It hurt quite a bit but I wasn't out of the game yet.

Valeria made me take point, probably to make sure if somebody was to be sniped it would be me. We sprinted towards the front of the structure. If there was a hidden sniper at least they would have a harder time hitting us. But I believed we would come across none. There were far greater dangers skyward.

From this position I could see the four large moons Indara mentioned a couple days ago. She claimed it was the most beautiful sight on this planet. She wasn't wrong by any means. One of them was much larger than the other three but even those three dwarfed Earths moon. The largest was a soothing robin egg blue followed by three red ones. I never got the opportunity to witness them until now. As I stared above they were simply spectacular. It was something I would never forget. The planet may lack in many qualities but the sky is something an astronomer could only dream of seeing.

As I made it to the front gates of the structure I was somewhat shocked and not at the same time to see somebody had fired a blast from their star-ship into the front entrance. Smoke billowed outward and fire burned the charred metal where the destruction was most severe. Some of the rock from above had caved in. Boulders were lying about in a hazardous way but luckily for us the doors to the entrance were long gone. We had a free ticket within.

I led them into the interior. Tlel and Valeria scanned the area with their weapons ready but there was no sign of anybody. Neither were there any bodies so I assumed this area was evacuated already.

I turned to Valeria, "So where is the quickest route to the ship?"

Before she spoke her head turned towards the outside. "Do you hear that?"

I listened for a couple moments as Tlel looked around then asked, "What?"

She nodded. "Exactly. There is nothing. What happened to the fighting outside? We need to go now!"

Valeria rushed off down the longest hall at the end of the room. Before I followed her I walked towards the entrance and looked outside. I scanned the sky until I saw one lone vessel aiming right for the entrance I was standing at.

"Run!" I screamed as I turned towards the inner area and rushed as fast I could manage. In a matter of seconds it crashed into the entrance. The force of the ship sent me flying onto the ground. My head smashed against the floor as my vision became blurry and I lost focus. I was dazed and confused.

When I gathered my bearings there was no sight of Tlel or Valeria. Dammit why didn't I just keep moving? As I stood I realized I was at the location where the dance-floor once existed, or the arena depending on the time of day.

Wearing this face-mask made it very tough to see in this dimly lit area. Save for the few fires here and there it was nearly pitch black in this part of Solitude. I must admit I am thankful for it because it helped to keep some of the smoke away from my lungs. It was hard to breathe in this collapsing structure.

I turned to face the ship. The smoking wreck was heavily damaged at the bottom layers and somewhat around the hull. But the front and upper portions were relatively unscathed from the crash. If I could break into there maybe I can acquire some weaponry? It was time to level the playing field. If I do find gear then I will kill them both. They are like a cancer. They always take and never give.

The sound of voices and gunfire tore through the silent halls in the distance. Follow the bodies. That is how I will escape.

My eyes looked over the ship one final time. Wait a moment...that vessel... Suddenly a door from the top of the ship ripped off its hinges and flew into the air, careening into some rubble. Could her species have hunted me down believing I was the one who killed her?

From the top of the wreckage leaped a Yautja. It landed gracefully on the floor in front of me. I took two steps back and looked on bewildered. This one was heavily armed and armored. It was covered in head to toe with that similar metal Seelah wore. It had a spear on its back, and two holstered plasma pistols. In its right hand was some sort of rifle. The left hand had the gauntlet just like Seelah had with the blade attached to it.

The moment it locked its gaze to mine its eye-holes on the mask turned a deep ominous red. I felt as if it stared into my soul.

It aimed its shoulder cannon right toward my chest. Was I going to die?

Something deep within my conscious compelled me to carry out this next move. I raised my hands and said, "I mean you no harm."

They cocked their head as the flames around them burned. The glowing light lit their body faintly. The individual lowered its cannon. Moments later they gripped their mask and unclasped it. It made that familiar wheeze as air entered within.

When they removed their mask I could just barely make out the face under the low-light conditions. I observed what was none other than blue stripes and a pale creamy color... Impossible.

"Seelah..."

"James..."

* * *

 **Hey I am genuinely sorry I took longer than anticipated. I really wanted to have this chapter out about ten or so days ago but right after I uploaded the last chapter I have been in and out of doctors offices. And today I am going to the surgery room to have a tumor removed. Cancer scares are not fun. So my days have not been the most pleasant recently. Hey but look at the bright side, I'm still here.**

 **I worked all day on this chapter trying to get it done before I went to surgery. It is now 3:54AM as I am typing this. I have to get up in four hours. But I know this story means a lot to all of you so I want to ensure it gets finished.**

 **By the time most of you read this I will have already done the surgery. Just keep me in your thoughts please. April has not been a fun month.**

 **But back to the book. I really hope you all enjoyed this. My most recent review done by a guest was something I wanted to highlight. I completely agree with them. I think excessive sex for the sake of it shows a lack in the writers capabilities. Sex in a story is fine. But not if the majority of the plot is centered around it so thanks pal I am glad to see that other people enjoy my take on a story. It is a great feeling to be acknowledged by people from the work I have written. It makes all the difference.**

 **Enjoy the story my readers and have a pleasant evening. I am going to sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

It Followed Me Home

Chapter 8

A Bond Forged In Blood

My hearing deceived me. It cannot be true. His voice... There is no logical meaning behind this. James is dead. They meant to kill him. That is, unless they made him a slave? Or could it be I only told myself that so I may feel better on this suicidal conquest? After all I had no intentions of surviving. This was revenge. And yet here I am. Standing near an ooman whose voice is so distinctly James. He said my name. No ooman knew of my name save for him.

Maybe this was simply a trap and they beat the information from him to find out about me? Still, it could be my own lingering insanity holding onto something it knew was long gone. Who was I to deny that? Nevertheless, I had to verify my suspicions. I must know.

"Re...reveal your face to me. If you are who I think is behind that mask...then...you have nothing to fear."

My words trembled as they uttered from my tongue. Some time had passed since I spoke his native language. It felt wrong.

Instead of complying he quickly turned his head and pointed at the opposite end of this room, where the entrance to a long hallway was. Then I understood why. A group of guards were rushing into this area. I could hear their feet growing closer with each second that passed.

Not this time. If this truly was him, they wouldn't take him from me ever again. Now was not the time to fight. I needed to know. The feeling burned through my mind as I ached to know the truth.

I rushed toward the male and scooped him up with one arm as he yelped in surprise. I brought him to the top of my ship and pulled us both through the hatch until we were hiding away from prying eyes.

A group of twenty troops entered the main floor. I held a gentle but firm grip around the oomans mouth while he remained with his back pressed against me. There was no way I would allow him to give our position away if he weren't who I thought he was. The male tensed to my touch but relaxed moments later when he realized I wasn't going to harm him. When the guards walked up the stairwell and headed to the rooms above us I turned my attention to the male ooman.

I turned him around to face me as we sat in the cramped confines of my ship. He stared me over briefly until we locked eyes. My heart fluttered as he complied to my request and removed the mask he wore. Dark black medium length hair was revealed to me, along with a thick black beard. But when my eyes examined his face, as they scanned over his brownish eyes, prominent nose, and soft lips my heart nearly stopped.

He was alive! Paya answered my pleas. There was no denying this, It was James. He was here. Right next to me, among the living.

"James! It really is you! I had given up hope long ago. I never thought they would keep you around. I was certain you would be killed. How are you here among the living?"

He looked me over. His eyes were almost mechanical in the way he examined my features. "I should be saying that to you Seelah. How are you alive? They said you blew yourself up in some suicidal sacrifice. I thought I lost you. I am sorry I do not seem happy but these weeks or months that have passed made me numb to everything. It pains me to say I no longer recall how much time has passed. I sometimes wonder if I even know who I am anymore? Anyway I was used as a tool to be manipulated. I was enslaved and forced to fight in an arena to the death. They starved me and abused me. I wonder if you are nothing more than an illusion to keep my mind focused less I fall apart."

His words echoed of pain and doubt. They were broken, just as they had broken him. That pain reverberated through my heart until I felt a bleak sadness with each breath I inhaled. As I looked to his face I noted his features had hardened. He wasn't the same person anymore. Since my time with him he has witnessed and faced countless hardships. The cuts, bruises, and scars that marred his face bothered me more than I realized. A heavy weight fell upon me as I was consumed with guilt.

I couldn't bear to harbor my feelings from him anymore as my emotions controlled my thoughts. "Is this an illusion James?"

I pulled James into me and kissed him so deeply and passionately that the world around me faded until he was my world. Our tongues intertwined in his mouth as I felt a sudden burst of hot tears gush onto my cheeks and down my lap.

Although James was crying his face showed no sign of sadness. I pulled myself from him and began wiping the tears from his emotionless face. "Why do you shed tears? Are you upset with me that I was unable to aid you and failed to protect when it was my duty? I understand your feelings. I made a promise that I failed. If you hate me I will not hold it against you. I am, after all, at fault for all of this."

James shook his head violently. "No! I have no idea why you would blame yourself for such nonsense. My choices led me here whether we became friend or remained foe. I just... I don't know what to feel. Is this really real? Or am I just dreaming and at any moment I will wake and realize I am still stuck in this nightmare and enslaved? I can't handle this anymore. Why must I suffer while these animals get away scot-free?"

Even now he was still unfazed by my presence. He was uncertain of his surroundings. With that notion swimming across my mind I tenderly gripped his trembling hand and pressed it against my breast.

"Do you feel that James? That is my heartbeat. It is as real as me sitting in front of you. Soothe yourself to the rhythmic beat. So long as you will it, I will never let you go again. I would have stayed by your side but my wrist computer corrupted and self destructed. If you remember that massive explosion on that snow world, it was caused by that."

I raised my hand and showed him I had another shiny brand new model. "I nearly died in that battle, but I persevered. Although I soon found out I had worse problems at hand, particularly my ship. By the time it was repaired it was already too late. I would never be able to tail them. I had no idea where to begin so I devised a plan. I returned to one of the nearest worlds controlled by my people. I resupplied and prepared for a battle that would surely take my life. I had a feeling since they weren't able to capture me they would want my ship. Sure enough my plan worked for that Vusan character sent a detachment to acquire my vessel. They were never prepared for my attack. I traced Vusan's location from the computer they were using. And so I accepted that you had died. I didn't want to think about what they would do to you. I wouldn't rest until I killed all of them. If I must break the code and kill unarmed then so be it. The rules have changed.

And so I am deeply sorry for everything. You may claim I have had no part in your situation but it was all me. I am the sole reason you have struggled so much. Your mind and physical form have suffered a traumatic amount of harm. I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."

Silence filled the small room. The only source of light was the failing system diagnostics glowing a deep red. As we continued to remain quiet a bizarre sensation rippled through me. It felt foreign and unknown to me. It hit me the most around my face until I felt an uncommon feeling erupt from my eyes. It had been quite sometime since I shed tears. It was fitting only now should I reveal such emotions.

James, shocked by my display of feelings, wrapped his arms tightly around me and refused to let go. "I will never blame you for what transpired on that icy planet Seelah. Sometimes the situation before us is beyond our control and we must manage them to the best of our abilities. And that is okay, so long as I have you back in my life. The finer details can be worked out eventually. I realize now this is real. I am sorry I doubted you. All that matters to me is that you are here, and we are together again."

The sincerity of his words and the warmth of his body against mine sent chills through my spine. As he removed his hand from my breast I felt like I was missing something. I knew his feelings for me were genuine but I was unsure how deep they went. I wanted to touch him and explore his body just as he would mine.

There was one thing I desired more than anything else to ask of him, but as I began to speak he gripped my hand and said, "Let's find a way out of here."  
His intoxicating breath was warm against my neck as my skin tingled to his touch. If the severity of the situation were not so dire it is embarrassing to admit I wanted to consummate our relationship by pouncing on him and mating right here. As for something like that sadly, now was not the time.

# # # #

At first it was nearly impossible to believe that she was here in the flesh, standing right next to me. After so many mishaps and failures it is hard to comprehend something may work out. And yet it did. Her reaction to my presence was nearly the same as my own. It was a surprise on both our parts. I guess you could say I was numb to the prospect of things turning around in my favor. Through all these trials and tribulations she is still here. I will not squander the opportunity this time.

I turned to Seelah as she stared me over. It was obvious she was troubled by all the problems I went through. Yet, when I looked upon her, there was no sign of damage. Her species was superior to ours when it came to facing the rigors of warfare. One well placed shot on a vital organ and we were history.

"Seelah, I presume it doesn't take a genius to conclude we won't be fixing your ship this time?"

She nodded. "I meant to fight until I had nothing left. It came as a surprise that I eradicated all of their fighters but not without taking a barrage by heat seeking rockets. I read on my scanners that there were three individuals at this level. If I was going to die I would at least take three more with me. It is shocking to know I nearly killed you. I am fortunate I survived that crash. It seems our time together is not over yet.

Anway onto more pressing matters. My ship will not fly again but I believe we may find it advantageous to acquire one of their own star-ships. I highly doubt I destroyed all of them in the battle. I am certain there may be some civilian models available. Who were those two people you were with James?"

I stretched and popped my back then responded, "Tlel and Valeria. Those were the last two who survived our battle on that snow world. They intend to flee from this planet. Tlel and Valeria are afraid of you. We were headed toward the docking bay before you entered the fray."

Seelah watched the fire burn around her broken star-ship as my mind drifted elsewhere. "We'll steal their ship if we must but both of them die today. They are the kind of people who will never stop until you are dead and me as well. It has to end now. For your safety and well being. If you know their last known whereabouts then lead the way."

Her words were filled with malice. While I would much prefer our departure over fighting, both goals aligned at the same area. If it was going to end someday then better today than tomorrow. If they lived today we would face them again at an unspecified time.

I led Seelah towards the last place I saw them at. Valeria and Tlel took this long hallway into who knows where. We moved swiftly but also with a sense of caution behind our footsteps. When we arrived at a fork in the road we came to a sudden halt.

I tried the nearest one. At first it would not move as I tugged on the handle, but when I used force it opened halfway. It was obvious why that happened because the ceiling had caved in and debris blocked me from entering the room. It was pressing against the automatic door and kept it from opening all the way.

Seelah tried coaxing her sliding door open. When power is on these doors automatically slide into their homes when a person arrives but with the power offline you had to manually yank them and judging by her irritation things were not working for her. Seelah used both of her hands and pulled with all of her might. The internal workings snapped while smoke puffed from the corners of the door. The door slammed open until it went into its home. There were no hinges on these modern doors unlike the old style with hinges.

"Damn Seelah remind me not to piss you off." She only smirked at me.

When we passed through I noticed something peculiar out of the corner of my eye. A broken metallic device was attached to the wall. "Ah I am familiar with these. Somebody tampered with this door and kept it locked tight by this little tool. They clearly didn't want us to follow this path. I would assume we are on the right track."

Seelah nodded approvingly. As we rushed through the room the majority of the pathways were smashed by rubble from the ceiling caving in. There was a lot of smoke in the area and it was hard to breathe. We managed to find a usable pathway that led into a stairwell. We bolted downstairs while remaining leery of any possible threat. Time was of the essence.

By the time I made it to the bottom of the stairs Seelah was waiting for me. Lying not far from the door was one of Faveon's guards lying face down in a pool of fresh blood. I flipped the body over and was overjoyed to see a rifle in his deathly grip. I ripped the rifle from his cold dead hands and pocketed a few magazines of ammunition that was on his person.

Seelah poked her head around the corner of the door while I continued to loot from the corpse. "We have a group of soldiers in this large room. They have set up tables and other devices as barricades to hide behind. There is hardly enough cover between us and them. We would never survive a frontal attack, but then again, that is why I brought explosives."

I pilfered for anything else remotely useful then stood and walked to her. "I'm armed and ready to follow you into hell if I must so we can escape this nightmare. I'm at your command Seelah."

She nodded and pulled a circular steel colored orb from one of her pouches. She tapped a few buttons on it and that was when it began making a strange clicking sound. She removed herself from cover and hurled it towards the group.

From my angle I was able to watch the entire scene unfold. By the time they noticed the orb it was already to late. The grenade exploded and hit the entire group. This was nothing like a fragmentation grenade. While those relied on fragments of shrapnel to kill, this was a true explosion. I witnessed the blinding bright light before I registered the deafening boom that followed. The few chunks of the barricade that survived the explosion melted from some kind of bluish hued acid. I presumed that was the second part of the explosive.

Now onto the guards; The lucky ones were killed immediately from the explosion. Their bodies split in half, eviscerated by the devastation. As for the others who were at the outer edges of the blast-zone were mangled and alive but not for long. The individual furthest back bellowed a traumatized scream. The liquid acidic substance covered his face. It dissolved everything it touched. His hair melted with his face along with his skin and eyes. It continued to eat away until it got down to the bone while the body writhed in agony. All that remained was a skull with an open mouth petrified in a stare of eternal death. It dissolved the blood and every part of the body save for the bones.

I have seen my fair-share of death lately. When I watched that grizzly scene play before me I thought I was going to vomit as as my mouth watered continuously and every-time I swallowed, it got worse. That was the worst way to die I have ever seen. I couldn't help but turn away as the others continued to scream until like yet again, silence reigned.

Seelah gripped my shoulder, "James are you okay? You're trembling."

I nodded and swallowed the taste of rising bile. "Everything is alright. Let's keep moving."

She took the lead once more as we passed the carnage. A faint hissing sound could be heard as the last droplets of acid ate away anything in its path. The entire group of soldiers were dead. I surmised the most unlucky one of them all had to be the one who had been dragging himself away from the blast. Their upper back was missing large chunks of flesh as I could see muscle tissue from their ghastly wounds. Although the most horrible part about their death was from their groin down it was nothing but a skeleton.

I turned away from the death and focused on where in this labyrinth we were at now. I noticed we had entered one of the many checkpoints in this facility. To be fair, these doors were much larger than the usual sets, which led me to conclude once again we were headed somewhere important. The size of these doors meant they were designed with a lot of traffic in mind. I hoped that meant we were getting closer to the docking bay. The first set of doors were opened all the way but the second were clamped shut.

Seelah walked around the doors trying to find a means of entry. She pulled out one of her plasma pistols and fired at the door. It didn't so much as make a dent in the door, let alone eat away at the impervious metal alloy.

In between the doors was a small guard-post. I entered the room hoping to get the doors open. There was a holographic touchscreen at a desk with a chair pushed out. In bold text were these words, 'Critical Failure Backup Power Offline.'

One would assume that wasn't the only means of opening this door but you never could be certain. "Seelah! Hey is there a terminal next to those closed doors?"

I had no time to observe her as I searched the room for any means of leaving this place behind.

She responded suddenly, excitement vibrated in her anxious voice, "Yes! There is a terminal over here! It looks to be operable. Why do you ask? Did you find a way to get us through here?"

I shrugged. "Now don't get ahead of yourself but believe me I intend too!"

My eyes examined the small room ten times over. I had to be overlooking something. I cannot believe this terminal is the only way to open these doors. And that was when I saw small writing on a billboard above the desk. 'In case of power outage reach under desk' Well I felt like an idiot. I followed its advice and sure enough taped underneath the desk was a key-card. I ripped it loose and rushed toward Seelah.

"I got it! We may continue!"

She smiled happily at me. "Good. If anymore time passed I would have had to rip it apart with my hands."

I laughed lightly although I wasn't quite sure if she was being serious or joking. "No reason to break a nail at my expense."

I walked to the terminal and ran the key-card along the slit. A beep confirmed my credentials and then the gears groaned to life. The massive thirty foot tall doors slid open. I peeked around the corner, hoping no more enemies were nearby. To my relief there was nobody.

There was a massive office to my left. With eight rows for people to line up. This must be their form of arrivals. Anybody getting past the landing procedures most likely had to sign up. They probably kept track of everyone coming and going at this place. A sign above the office listed as 'newcomers' confirmed my suspicions. Something told me they were probably more lax on laws than the earth governments.

There were some empty restaurants far off to my right flank. Lights flickered on and off in one of the establishments while many of the chairs and tables in the food court were flipped over. Some tables had half eaten food on them.

A large red emergency light flashed repeatedly above the restaurants. There was no sound coming from above. It made me wonder just how damaged this structure was? And how soon it would crumble from within?

The complete lack or sign of any human was very disturbing. I imagined most of them were probably buried alive at the deepest parts of this structure. Maybe it was a good thing I was confined to the medical ward after all?

A massive sign hung below the ceiling with multiple arrows. The one pointed right had the words 'food court' emblazoned on it. Another one pointed behind us. It was listed as Solitude.

As we walked down the main pathway we headed away from the restaurants and came to the leftmost route. It was divided into three areas. I looked above for another sign and sure enough I spotted one. Most of the information was useless except for the one on the middle path. It was listed as docking bay.

I turned to Seelah as she looked down at me. "And so here we are. At the end of this. It feels weird doesn't it?"

She looked me over before she spoke. "It has been a long time coming. But I am here for you and I will help you see this through. But do not be surprised if there are no working ships when we enter here. After the damage I wrought on this installation I am surprised it is holding together as well as it is. And if that is what we witness, then we will find an alternative. We will not die on this arid rock. I am with you until the end James."

I looked on at the long way ahead. We had a lot of ground to cover still. "With a strong willpower such as yours I have faith in us that we will succeed. Even though we were once enemies we have grown stronger when we came together. I am proud to call you an ally. You mean a lot to me."

I smiled with so much joy in my eyes at her. I felt a sudden soft, yet warm tingling feeling envelope my being. I couldn't believe what I had on my mind. I started to speak, to tell her what I knew I felt for a while now but was nervous to voice something I doubt she would believe. Instead, Seelah gripped my hand and led the way forward. It was still there; lingering at the back of my mind. At this point I didn't feel comfortable speaking about it. I knew I should but rejection was something I would rather face after this is over.

We sprinted at top speed toward the docking bay. Seelah stood about a foot taller than me. Because of that her legs were considerably longer than mine. They were able to take greater strides than my shorter ones. According to her, females of her species were actually even taller than her. She was apparently unusually short for her kind. I wondered what the average height for yautja females was?

The time that elapsed since we began sprinting had to reach at least five minutes. With no rest in between our running marathon my legs were on fire. I was going to ask her if we could slow down yet the situation changed as we rounded a corner.

Vusan and Valeria were rushing through another checkpoint when a familiar voice screamed, "Close the goddamned doors, don't let those betraying snakes enter!"

Sure enough the doors did begin closing and since they had control on the opposite side we would be locked out. With my rifle in hand I sprinted at top speed with Seelah at my side. My legs were burning as every muscle within them ached for release. Seelah was gaining distance between us with each passing second as she picked up the pace. It was debatable if she would make it. I knew for certain if she was going to struggle then there was no chance for me to make it through.

All around us bodies laid on the ground. They were filled with bullet holes, Tlel and Valeria sure did give them a run for their money. Trying to avoid the blood made it feel like an obstacle course. If I slip I can kiss my chance goodbye.

"Seelah...I don't...huuuuuh...think..haaaa...I'm going to make it through. The door is closing...too fast and my legs are too damn slow." I gasped for air as I finished the sentence. It felt like I was choking for oxygen.

"You have to make it! I won't leave you behind! You must try! We are so close to finishing this!" Her words were spoken with extreme concern as she turned her head back at me. Fear warped her across her face.

I began brainstorming in my head on what could be done. Then a light-bulb flicked on and an idea crossed my mind, albeit a bizarre one. "How far can you throw something heavy?"

She turned her head to me and cocked it sideways. She looked beyond puzzled. "What do you mean? I am very strong. Is this some kind of ooman trick question?"

"Then that is all I need to know. Look you are going to have to throw me through the damn doors or I won't make it!"

Her mandibles spread far and her eyes widened. "What! You are h'ulij-bpe! (Crazy) But I presume you are right. No matter how insane it is. If that is what it takes then kisei." (I understand)

Confusion stained my face as I tried to grasp her native tongue. "What? Does that mean yes?"

"Sei-I!" (Yes)

I nodded. "Okay judging by your body language I am going to say that was a definite affirmative."

She piped up in response. "I'm sorry. When I get stressed I begin mixing my words. If we are going to do this then we must not waste another second. Although I will state this vehemently; I am completely opposed to this option even though there is nothing else to choose."

She slowed down enough for me to gain on her. Once I was in arms reach she gripped me tightly and hugged me close for a split second then spun us one rotation and flung me as far as she could. And flung she did as I went airborne roughly five feet or so. The world around me blurred as I traveled faster than imaginable. It was like I was shot out of a cannon. I screamed like a bitch, completely unprepared for her strength and the speed at which I traveled.

By the time I passed through the closing doors there was an opening of only a couple feet left. I braced myself for the landing when I neared the ground. The moment I made contact my head hit the floor while I continued to spin forward until I came to a halt. I groaned as I tried to get a hold of my bearings. My head was facing the doors as I saw Seelah just barely squeeze through at the last second. My body was shook up and my dignity was destroyed but I seemed to be okay.

Seelah rushed to me and helped me stand. "Are you alright James? I think I may have used a bit too much force with that throw. It is hard to judge what will and won't kill you oomans. I hope I didn't break anything."

Her fretting died down somewhat as I stood and acknowledged her. "Nothing a back massage can't fix."

When my eyes turned to the room in front of us I wasn't sure if I should be surprised, or the group of eyes staring upon us. Standing in the same room as us were Tlel, Valeria, Faveon, and many of his guards.

Their eyes were widened due to the undoubtedly psychotic entrance we made. I am sure from their point of view they had no idea what to think. I can only imagine seeing it from their perspective and watching a man suddenly come flying into a room. The comedy was not lost on me.

To our left flank and right flank were destroyed ships and other debris that was broken in the fight. It was a labyrinth. Beyond the other humans in the room were a couple star-ships along with many other destroyed ones One of these would be our grand ticket out of here. But first we had other problems to contend with.

"What the hell is that?" Said Faveon flanked by his guards. "I presume this is the alien you spoke of James? The yautja? Mr Renon you have no quarrel with me. I guess that alien is the one who caused all this damage. Well, there is nothing that can be done about that now. My pilots failed. They weren't worth the money I funded them. Useless. James Renon, under the circumstances I see no reason why we cannot come to an agreement. Allow me to leave without hostile intentions targeted at me, then you may have your revenge against the two whom subjugated you. What do you say? I am not unreasonable. Do we have a deal?"

I looked at the metallic floor then toward Seelah. Her blank observation of me told me all I needed to know; this was my choice. The decisions before me would pave the way on how this encounter would end. My mouth felt parched as I went to speak. "In truth I had no complications with you Faveon. As you said, my quarrel was with them. And you would be right. But you see I do have one problem with you. You made me fight in your goddamned arena like some puppet dancing at the command of your strings. You revel in the control you sick bastard. So before you get all pissed at me for playing the hero. Know this; I have traveled across this galaxy since I was a fledgling, unaware of the corruption around me. But as time pressed on I was hardened by the trials I faced. This galaxy molded me into something different. I no longer resemble the man I once was. This is no crusade. I don't give a shit about the people you killed or enslaved. This galaxy has done a fine job of raping me for as long as I can remember. Nobody will walk over me ever again. This is personal. You, made it personal."

Faveon burst into laughter as he gripped his side and nearly keeled over. "Well look who finally grew a pair!"

He drew a long whistle then continued. "About time. The spineless and weak are meant to be trampled. Like the pieces of shit known as Tlel and Valeria. Backstabbing cunts! You have my undivided attention James Renon."

My eyes darted from Tlel to Faveons group. We all stood roughly one hundred feet or so from one another. "It makes no difference to me. The way I see it, it will be me and her, Tlel and Valeria, or you and your crew Faveon."

Silence gripped us all for a moment until Tlel Vusan opened his mouth. "James you have what you wanted. Nothing says this has to end in bloodshed. I meant what I said to you. I saved your life as we rappelled down this structure. If I meant you ill I would have let you drop."

I scoffed. "Isn't it amazing how I can be beaten and abused for days on end? I can be brought to the point of starvation and nobody bats an eye but as soon as the deck isn't stacked in your favor your hard-ass demeanor diminishes to nothing. Did you really think I would believe your lies? I recall everything you have said to me. When you had control on that snow planet you were a monster to me. You had your chance to end me. You wasted it on your greed. You double-crossed Faveon and now you are pleading for me to be kind? Wow you really have fallen far haven't you? I think when this is all said and done I'll take your skull as a trophy and hang it on my wall."

Seelah vibrated her mandibles and laughed grimly to my words. When she finished a stillness gripped everyone. This was in its purist form a standoff. The air felt heavy around me as I gripped my rifle tightly. My fingers were wet with perspiration.

Seelah held her rifle firmly in her hands. She was transfixed on the moment, ready for this battle to begin. Faveon, flanked by his six bodyguards, held the grips of his holstered pistols. Tlel Vusan had a firm grip on that hand-canon of his while Valeria readied her combat shotgun.

A drop of sweat formed around my temple and slid down my face. The moment it pooled enough to fall from my jaw and hit the ground, I raised my rifle and fired a volley of rounds.

A few of the people immediately returned fire while the majority scrambled for cover, which was exactly what I wanted them to do. Once they scattered I took cover behind the nearest blockade of debris. Seelah followed but rushed on past until she made it to the edge of our right flank. She watched around the corner while I ensured nobody snuck around our left side. It was way more open and easy to exploit if someone decided to do so.

Occasionally I would peek around the corner and watch for anyone running in between the ships but there was no sign of anybody. It was dead silent. Knowing that we were surrounded by so many foes I was left in a state of feeling perplexed. Now that the path before me had been set I had no idea how to proceed. With no course of action planned in my sights I was nervous.

Seelah, having sensed my dismay, signaled for me to follow her. At the right side of the debris we could see the sky. Judging by the horrible grinding sound coming from the gears at the ceiling, it was safe to say those docking bay doors had seen better days. From this area nobody could gain an advantage over us but our left side was weakened. We both knew it was time to go on the offensive.

"Do you see anything? Can we move up?" A serious tone peppered each of my words.

"Shhhh." Seelah quieted me as she gripped a small chunk of debris and chucked it around the corner. Within a split second a bullet was discharged and nearly missed her hand.

"They just gave away their position. I saw the glint of a rifle scope. I'm moving in for the kill."

The moment she finished her sentence she clicked a few buttons then turned invisible. Seelah sprinted around the corner as more rounds began firing in her direction. I moved toward the location where she was a moment ago so I may assist if things went awry. My eyes never wavered from my left flank. It pleased me not to be gunned down from behind.

A violent scream drew me from my guarded stance. I disregarded my safety and turned to face the commotion. She had lifted the guard into the air with one hand coiled tightly around their throat. They tore at her hand while their face turned blue from asphyxiation. I presumed she was going to break their neck but the yautja had other things in store. Seelah flipped them over and rammed their skull downward until it made contact with the metal floor. The head imploded like a ripe melon smashed by a sledgehammer. Grey matter and blood along with skull fragments mixed on the floor while hemoglobin pumped from the neck and the sight of their cracked spinal cord hanging out only added to the violence. The skull was utterly obliterated.

I observed the glint of a rifle past Seelah. I began to scream for her as I readied mine but it was too late. The bullet exited the rifle and hit solidly into her back. She screamed while static erupted around her invisible frame.

I panicked and fired in the direction of the guard. A burst of my rifle managed to hit them before they fired another round from their sniper rifle. The only reason I was able to determine I hit them fell in line with the fact I saw a spraying effect of blood burst into the air. They went limp as the weapon dropped from their dead hands and they collapsed onto the floor.

Seelah rushed for the nearest cover she could find while I noted she was no longer invisible.

"Are you okay?" I yelled as I made a beeline for her.

"Everything is alright. They damaged my invisibility cloak but I'll make due."

I nodded but wondered in the back of my mind if we were facing more than we could handle?

# # # #

James wiped the sweat from his forehead while he moved in between broken star-ships and debris that had fallen from the ceiling. They remained close to each other but not on top of one another to ensure neither would be shot upon at the same time.

James felt his heart race every-time he rounded the corner of another busted star-ship or more debris. At any one moment he may take a bullet to the chest. No matter the feelings rushing through his mind he had to press onward. No matter the consequences it was pertinent to him he finished this.

As he traveled deeper into the bowels of the docking bay some of the more fancy landing pads were blocked by large walls to separate each ship from one another. The deeper he move in he picked up on a faint noise in the distance. When he grew closer he noticed it was the faint sound of chatter. As he turned to look for Seelah she was nowhere to be found. He couldn't risk doubling back. He knew what had to be done. He tightened his grip on the rifle he carried and continued.

The voices grew louder until he came across a functioning ship. There was nobody along the front side. He wondered where the voices were coming from. That was when he noticed the ramp from the cargo bay doors at the rear of the ship were lowered.

James moved methodically toward the rear of the vessel. Determination flooded his veins. It came as no surprise to him to see two of Faveon's guards standing right near the man himself. He had a feeling Faveon would try to flee. James wasted no time in dispatching both guards. Two well placed head-shots guaranteed his only opposition would be Faveon. By the time he aimed for the slaver, Faveon drew his handgun and aimed for James. Both men fired at the same time. Both hit their targets.

The rounds nearly made contact as they slid against each other, leaving both to move at an unorthodox path. The bullet from the handgun would have hit James in the throat, instead it lodged deeply into James' left shoulder until it halted at the bone. Blood oozed from the wound while he uttered a stunned scream.

The round James fired hit Faveon at an angle. It slid along his cheek cutting it open and leaving a nasty scar to be formed. It moved upward toward his face until it pierced the corner of his right eye and smashed into the zygomatic bone. The round continued until it blew out along the side taking a chunk of flesh along with it.

With part of his eye missing and a massive amount of blood pooling downward from his face, Faveon looked more like a grotesque mangled monster from a horror movie than the handsome man he once was. The wound, while devastating, was not a killing blow. If it had hit a few centimeters inward he would have been dead.

Faveon roared as he dropped his gun and cupped his face. "You son of a whore! You took my eye!"

He rushed into the interior of the ship while the two remaining bodyguards made haste to the cargo bay and opened fire upon James. James sprinted for cover as the doors closed and the ship raised into the air. It fired upon the last remaining star-ships in this sector. They ignited in flames and blew apart killing anyone within range of the blast. Shrapnel flew everywhere while Renon hid behind a wall and some debris. It shielded him from the excessive explosions.

Faveon's voice could be discerned from an intercom on the ship, "If I didn't kill any of you from those explosions then I wish you an enjoyable experience as you starve to death on this desert hell!"

His words were filled with malice as he spit his words into the microphone. Faveon's ship went skyward as it entered one of the above-ground openings. James exited his cover and unloaded round after round on the fleeing vessel. He reloaded a few times and continued firing until the ship was far enough away for there to make no difference.

James' mind instantly reverted to the thought of Seelah. He realized she never made contact with him since his battle with Faveon. He pondered on her whereabouts and was concerned for her well-being. When he left the cover behind and moved out into the open he realized why she had been unable to make contact with him. Seelah was trapped between a small amount of cover and Valeria firing upon her. From her situation she would be unable to risk jumping for another wall of debris without getting blasted. At the moment Valeria was unable to press on either. Both sides were at a stalemate.

James caught a glint of something moving off in the distance further away from the duel. It was Tlel! He was rushing in between each ship, using it as cover so he may sneak up on Seelah and kill her. From the way he zigzagged in between cover James was unable line up a shot on the man. And since the only way he could get to Valeria was to move right up the middle without any cover available, his options were slim.

James rushed between cover and took the left path towards Tlel. He huffed and breathed hard as he sprinted swiftly until he made it across the other side and rammed right into Vusan unexpectedly. Renon took advantage of the sudden chaos and speared Tlel into the wall. It was a good thing he reacted when he did. If he gave the man anymore time he would have had a perfect shot lined up for Seelah.

The gun James used was aimed upward in their struggle. The barrel aligned perfectly with Tlel's skull. He pulled the trigger but to his great dismay and foolishness the only sound garnered was the click of a spent magazine. Or the firearm had jammed. Those were two issues he had no time to focus on.

As the firearm fell to the floor both men fought to gain control of Tlel's hand-canon. Tlel was a stronger man than James. He worked out consistently. His muscles were well defined across his arms. Those advantages began to show as he overpowered James and pistol whipped the man in the face.

Blood poured from his nostrils. He was convinced his nose was broken. Although he refused to give up that easily. James retaliated with a heavy windup kick to the groin. A loud pop followed while Vusan squealed. He wheezed a choking breath and coughed up a thin film of blood as he dropped the firearm. It slid across the floor, away from both men.

Just as James believed he was gaining the upper hand, Vusan revealed a blade from his hip and swung for Renon's belly. James barely missed the stab as he flung himself backwards and the tip of the blade caressed his flesh in one long motion.

Vusan was still searing with pain from the groin shot as he stumbled, unable to ready himself for another attack. James saw this as a means to exploit. He moved in before he could work out a proper strategy and gripped Vusan's hand, trying to rip the blade from him.

Their battle now hung upon who may maintain control of the knife. The struggling led to both men crashing to the floor. Tlel punched James in the jaw with his free hand and repeated this until he gained complete control. At that moment he climbed on top of him and asserted his dominance over his enemy.

Tlel licked his lips like some deranged maniac as he raised the blade into the air. James was coated in blood as he looked dazed from the struggle. When he witnessed the glint of steel come pressing down towards his heart his drive for self preservation kicked in. James raised his hand in meek defense while the blade pierced the palm of his hand and exited out the back. Blood splashed onto Tlel's face and dripped from the blade. James' eyes widened as he screamed horridly. The wailing from his mouth brought a disturbing grin to Tlel Vusan's contorted face. He laughed heartily to his foes agony.

James' hand bent inward in such a way it may snap as Tlel used all of his strength to continue pressing downward until it pierced his chest. The resistance James mustered was ultimately pathetic compared to his adversary. He was mere inches from his chest when James knew this was the end. His life flashed before his eyes. He was exhausted and sick of it all anyway. As he turned his head and accepted his fate his eyes caught hold of something that may just turn this confrontation around.

Tlel's firearm sat to the right side of him. With his enemy so concerned about killing him he never noticed the gun right beside both of them. James used his right hand to reach out as far as he could. His mind began fuming when he realizing it was just out of his reach. He refused to let it end this way. In his panicked and desperate state he flung his arm out once more and used his stretched middle finger to try and pull it closer so he may get a grip on the firearm. It worked. He pressed down and dragged it a couple centimeters. It was enough to grip the firearm with his hand.

When his attention drove back to Tlel the blade was just beginning to pierce his flesh. He raised the gun and placed it underneath Tlel Vusan's chin. By the final expression stamped on his features he knew it was over. Without hesitation James pulled the trigger. The firearms slide pushed back while a bright flash erupted at the muzzle and the large caliber bullet made short work of Vusan's face. The head exploded in a volley of red gore as the upper rows of teeth and skull shattered into broken fragments that rained down upon James' face. Hot plasma gushed onto his head as he tasted the salty flavor of blood in his mouth. The rest of the skull and brain blew out onto the wall behind him. The splattered pattern of cerebrospinal fluid and the remaining pieces of the brain and skull slid down the wall as it slowly oozed to the floor below. All that existed of Vusan's face was a chunk of his lower jaw and a few teeth along with a partially blown apart tongue.

As the body collapsed against James he laid there, showing no sign of movement. His conscious was stunned as shock riveted across his beaten form.

# # # #

My mind shut down. The world around me darkened as I lost track of everything. I couldn't say if it was due to the blood loss or trauma I sustained but I remained motionless, in my own little hell with a corpse on top of me. Time no longer had an effect on my thoughts.

It seemed like an innumerable amount of time passed before I finally shoved the body off of me. I stood with the knife still embedded into my hand. Blood dripped down my wrist and onto my bicep. My grip on the pistol tightened further as each second passed. I felt mindless, and numb to the world around me

I trudged down the walkway and found Seelah in a new position, taking cover behind a wall. She hadn't noticed me yet as I shambled towards her. She was just getting ready to move forward and finish this but noticed me out of the corner of her eye. Her armor was damaged and her mask was discarded. This game of cat and mouse they played had carried on for a while.

"James...oh Paya. Your hand. The blood. Co...come here. Let me help you sweetheart. Ca...can you hear me? Come to me. Seelah will help you. Seelah will make it better. I promise." Tears ran down her face as her words were choking behind pain-filled gasps.

My eyes were hazy. I barely understood what came out of her mouth as I felt blood drip from my ears. But what she said was warm and comforting. I wanted to feel that warmth all around me.

She reached out to me and smiled. Then I looked down at the gun in my hand and imagined placing it against my skull and killing the pain once and for all. It's what I deserved. It's what I've always wanted. My hand began raising upward in a slow motion.

Then I turned back to her as I lowered the rising firearm. The dark thoughts subsided. I remembered how tender she was toward me. She made the pain go away. She is the one...I love.

I took two stumbling steps towards her. I felt like I was going through a tunnel. My eyesight was foggy and I had no peripheral vision. And yet through all my struggles I continued. That was until I stopped dead in my tracks. My eyes widened in fear and disbelief at what was behind her.

Seelah knew what was going to happen as she turned to cover me from the oncoming fire. Valeria shot three shells of buckshot from her shotgun into Seelah's chest. She crumbled to the floor as I wailed the scream of a broken man who lost everything.

The harsh stain of reality came flying back to me as it gripped my head and screamed into my soul. It was my fault. I killed Seelah by losing it. My agony was tantamount to the growing fury boiling inside my veins.

Valeria aimed for me next but to her unsuspecting horror all she heard was the definite click of an empty mag. I raised the pistol in a mechanical fashion and fired one round upon her firearm. The bullet pierced through the shotgun and hit her wrist blowing her hand off. The dismembered limb flew to the floor while blood leaked from the severed hand. Valeria paled as her body went into shock. The shotgun fell to the floor as she gripped her bloody stump and turned and fled.

I showed no remorse as I steadied my aim and fired once more. This time the round hit halfway down her kneecap and blew her foot from her body. The severed limb landed sideways on the floor with the boot till still attached.

She flipped herself over, lying on her back as I walked towards her. I could the bone sticking through her bloody wound on her leg. Her pupils were dilated with pure unbridled fear. Her pleas of mercy were ignored entirely as I holstered the firearm and slowly pulled the knife from the palm of my hand.

"I told you I would be the one to kill you." My words finished as the blade exited my flesh. I smiled grimly down upon her.

I carved through Valeria with no remorse. Even as she choked blood through her dying voice I showed no pity, no sadness as I cut through every tendon, every muscle, and every piece of flesh that would hurt. By the time I was finished she looked like a dissected lab rat. For good measure I embedded the knife in her skull as I removed myself from the violent scene. It was probably true that I looked more like a monster to them than they looked to me. I was in some ways shocked by my display of barbarism but she had it coming.

My mind drifted to something I was forgetting and then I remembered the most important thing to me. I was so clouded by rage and sadness that I almost forgot about her.

When I made it to Seelah I was shocked to see her looking up at me. She was alive! A greenish neon colored fluid came from her mouth and through the armor from the buckshot wounds. It was her blood. I gently removed the chest-plate and examined the damage. My heart sank. The armor absorbed quite a bit of the trauma but her chest was filled with buckshot. If she were a human she would be dead by now.

"Seelah we're going to fix this...but I can't do this without you. I...I...ne...need you here with me. You just came back into my life again...do...don't leave it again...please?"

There was no way I would be able to hide my fear anymore. I wept into her face and pulled her against me. Her mandibles moved weakly as she struggled to grin. "I did it James. I finally committed to that promise I made to you. There is medical supplies on my side...but...if they don't work I want you...to li..."

At that point I was crying hysterically as I held her tighter against me. "No! I am not going to let you die Seelah! I refuse! I will use your medical supplies and I will find something in this hanger. Maybe there is an emergency room around here? So many good things have been taken from me throughout my short life. I will not stand for this. You're all I have left. I won't lose you like I lost Nallah. I never told you this because of all the terrible things we have gone through but I love you! I need you now more in my life than ever before. If you want to stay true to your promise then you will remain here with me. Don't leave me Seelah. Please don't go. My entire life I have felt the sensation of loneliness drift into my conscious for as long as I can remember. I don't want to be alone ever again."

She looked me in the eyes as her hand gripped mine. "You'll never be alone because I will always be there for you. I have been aching to tell you this for a while now. I feel so happy I can finally say it. I love you too Ja..."

* * *

 **So I just want to say the surgery went great and to celebrate I decided to hop to it and get a chapter done. At almost 10 thousand words it is the longest chapter I have ever written. Oh and to the person who wished me to get well I do appreciate it. It means a lot.**

 **Before I get a ton of flack and you all decide to assault my home because of the way this ended I want to make it clear to you all the book is not done yet.  
That is all. Have a pleasant evening and I hope you had a good time reading this chapter. Please be sure to keep leaving me reviews to tell me what you think of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

It Followed Me Home

Chapter 9

Begin Again

The light in her eyes dimmed as they closed shut. Her body shut down before she was able to finish what she intended to say. Seelah never told me what I so desperately craved to hear. My mind whirled in desperation for a solution to my gravest dilemma to date. I seated my head against her bloody chest. The faint beat of life was the only hope that drove me forward. Hope that I grasped violently. If there was one thing I may do right in this life, then it would be saving hers.

Time was always against me. Now I must save the one thing that has haunted me for years. Am I foolish? I will leave that for the galaxy to decide. It is my choice. One I will see through to the end.

Her advice was for me to use her medical supplies. As I checked her pouches I found a container with vials of liquids and other bizarre tools. Out of all the equipment before me, the thick viscous fluid glowing red was the one that caught my attention the most. My rudimentary knowledge on medical tech was apprentice grade at best. Trying to figure out what she used would be nigh impossible. And so with my decision made I took the liquid and injected it into her flesh. A few seconds later the blood flow stymied. It was all I could do for the time being. These precious seconds gained may make the difference.

My eyes darted to and fro amidst the dying structure. I rushed along the runway, flanked by a graveyard of derelict ships. The sound of metal grinding along metal was the only noise that still sounded in the destroyed hanger.

I prayed for some miracle to present itself to me. There had to be a medical facility in this part of Solitude. I refuse to believe the medical wing near the top of the spire was the only source of aid.

I couldn't help but begin to panic as I rushed through the labyrinth. Every second wasted was a moment closer to her death. Her life ebbed away as I sprinted on a fools errand. I didn't know what else to do.

As I round the corner of another long runway I witnessed the sight of a working sign glowing bright and beckoning me forward. Like a beacon on high it was a caduceus. The emblem was two snakes encircled around wings. A very stereotypical hospital symbol.

I rushed headlong into the building. Fortune was on my side to see the majority of the innards were intact. Unsurprisingly, the front desk was vacant. A few chairs were flipped over and judging by the papers on the ground, they were in a hurry. I imagine whoever was here is long gone by now. Other than a couple lights flickering on and off the hospital was dead silent. As I rushed past the front desk I made sure I grabbed all of the key-cards just in case.

I examined each card to determine what they accessed. Some allowed me to delve deeper into the more restricted parts. That may come in handy. But the level three access that granted me to the storage rooms was the one that piqued my interest.

The signs hanging over the ceiling were my only form of guidance through the maze of white halls. The further I delved deeper into the facility I noticed there were fewer lights on. Much of the power was devastated in these parts.

If we get through this I could locate the backup generators and jury rig something together. We could get this place running again and use it as a place to stay until we leave this area behind for good. As of right now, that was the least of my concerns.

Running around this area with limited light made it tougher than it should have been. After some time I finally found the locked storage. Of course that was once I passed through enough security key-card access points to drive someone to suicide.

My hands fumbled with the key-card until I steadied them and moved it along the card slit. It dinged to life as the doors slid open. Jackpot! Before my eyes was a spectacle of possibility. I rummaged through the supplies as fast as possible. But I dare not risk overlooking something that may mean the difference between life and death.

I found a stockpile of healing salves. Just like the ones I used when that shard of metal impaled through my stomach back on that snow planet. This wouldn't remove the pellets from the shotgun shells embedded in her chest. It would stop the bleeding though, and close the wounds. That was something that must be done as soon as possible. But now I needed something to take care of my second problem.

Even though my body was torn apart I refused to surrender to fatigue. I must keep up for her sake. It was extremely tough to grip things with my left hand. Permanent nerve damage may have set in. That was something I hoped I would be free of.

Behind a glass case were the more expensive resources the hospital had acquired. I wasted no time as I fired upon the glass with my handgun. It shattered from the blast as shards pelted the floor and all around the storage room.

Some of the items were experimental blood transfusions which would be no help for an alien. The one thing that truly caught my attention was a syringe with a glowing whitish liquid flowing around black specs.

I recall at one point hearing the governments were trying to create a fluid that healed wounds at an inhuman rate. It was meant to save someone on the brink of death, where no other options were viable. It never came to full production due to the possibility of its catastrophic side effects, such as stopping a humans heart. It apparently stresses the body beyond its limits in some humans, and killed a few individuals in trial runs. Due to that it was only created in small batches.

This just might save Seelah's life. She may experience one of the side effects or have an allergic reaction to the substance and kill her sooner. Yet it was the only logical conclusion I could see working out. My options are limited. The hand has been dealt and I must make my play.

I read the products description to verify my suspicions. It stated that it used state of the art nanobots far more advanced than the ones in the salves. They healed any severely damaged flesh and even were able to remove foreign materials lodged in the body. It was like medical clamps but faster, and done internally. The product used a dangerous injection of adrenaline and other things to boost a person to life. The more detailed information was beyond my comprehension.

This just might be my saving grace. I pocketed it along with the salves and anything else I considered to be valuable that may preserve her life. With everything sorted I rushed on back to her location. Everything around me was a blur. My sole focus was getting to her as soon as as possible. Nothing else matters.

By the time I finished retracing my steps I arrived at the location where Seelah was lying. Blood had already started to pool around her stiff form. If I didn't work swiftly then all would be for naught. But first I had to contend with one final problem.

I took the salve and slathered a layer on the palm and back of my hand. I also took the time to cover the gunshot wound. There was no time to remove the bullet embedded in my shoulder. Due to the lightheaded feeling I was experiencing I imagined the blood loss was worse than I originally expected.

The medical supplies I brought along were sitting on a cart I used to to push back here without risk of them falling from my unstable hands.

With my eyes focused on the decision I am determined to make, I gripped the syringe in my hand and turned to face her. "I am left with no other options Seelah. Please forgive me but this is all I can offer to keep you going. I have to remove the buckshot. I must save your life."

My grip tightened on the metallic syringe as I clicked a button on the side with my thumb. The sheath covering the needle lowered until it entered its base.

Where the damage was most severe is where I stuck the needle and injected the fluids. When it was finished I placed the syringe on the table and waited.

Her body remained motionless for the time being. The only noticeable change in her body rested in the fact the flowing of blood nearly stopped. It was a mere trickle at this point. Or perhaps that was just my imagination as my mind drove to insanity, wanting to believe the impossible?

Out of nowhere her body suddenly began to shake violently. Her eyes opened wide and rolled into the back of her head. My mouth opened wide. I was beyond shocked by the display of spasms she exerted. Standing there and watching it unfold, and knowing that there is nothing I can do broke my heart. Everything was beyond my control now. If she was having a seizure there was nothing to be done until it subsided. Maybe I could position her head so she doesn't bite her tongue off but even then I was frozen, stuck still as I watched in horror.

Seelah's hands clenched tightly into fists. They slammed downward onto the ground as she made these pathetic noises. The whimpering and crying sent me to tears, believing this was the end of a fleeting relationship.

My eyes looked toward her chest in astonishment as the shell fragments began pushing up towards the surface and exited her body. The buckshot dropped onto the ground, making a distinct ping sound as each piece hit the floor.

I ripped open a salve packet and began rubbing the contents onto each wound that was ready to be sealed. In seconds the salve began hardening around each sealed wound and started the process of healing her damaged flesh. I performed my duties methodically until every wound was closed on her body and all of the pieces of buckshot were removed.

Her body gradually began to slow until it stilled. My heart started to race as I got on my knees and moved over to her. I placed my head against her chest and listened as tears dropped onto her. I canceled out everything around me as I listened for the tune of life. As each second past by it felt as if the weight of the world collapsed onto my shoulders. I desperately searched for a heartbeat. My mind began crumbling more and more as my fears became reality.

The moment I removed myself from her was when I depicted a faint sound. My heart skipped a beat as I pressed closer, desperation drove me to such measures. The faint sound of a heartbeat was discerned, her heartbeat. A feeling of joy washed over me as I cried and laughed in bubbling happiness. Her heart was beating deathly slow but she was alive. Her lungs drew breath once more as I felt her exhale onto my face.

I did it! I saved her life! Against all odds I prevailed. Now that the most pressing issue was resolved I could take her to a safer location. The area around here was falling apart. I needed to move Seelah to the medical ward. I dare not risk the chance of falling debris hitting her. But the questions remains; can I physically move?

As I stood and walked to face her shoulders I placed my arms underneath them and gently dragged her. I dare not tell her this in the future for fear of getting my arms ripped off and beaten to death with them but goddamn she was heavy!

Every couple minutes or so I would stop and catch a breather. This tedium persisted until I made it to the hospital with Seelah. I must of spent nearly the entire day dragging her because the star was already down and the night had arrived. I was covered from head to toe in sweat and dried blood. I'd have to continue just a little bit longer even if I was running on fumes. If I must drag myself to oblivion and back to see this through, then so be it.

More time passed on by as I finally managed to get her into a room with a large bed. I made sure it was one of the unused clean rooms and not one of the beds that were soiled. I figured the hardest part was over but I was dead wrong. Lifting her dead weight was similar in comparison to an elephant cradled in my arms as they snapped. It took all the adrenaline and every muscle in my body to lift her far enough to get half of her onto the bed. From there when I moved her legs upward it was much easier.

Once it was all said and done I was beyond taxed. All the muscles in my body ached for rest. A nice cool shower sounded wonderful right about now. Although, judging by the serious case of fatigue I was suffering from there would be no way I could stand for another minute before I collapsed. The bed was where my mind desired to be. I closed the door and blocked it with a chair. I unholstered the handgun and placed it on the dresser next to me.

When my head touched the pillows next to Seelah I felt contentment as my hand found hers and I cuddled against her. I let out a long yawn and was asleep a few moments later.

# # # #

When I woke I felt something stroking my hair gently. It was a relaxing soothing feeling. I felt myself pressing against it as I was still half asleep and very groggy.

An exceptionally soft soothing clicking tune began to utter from the individual next to me. It drove me deeper into my sleepy state. Days may have gone by since I woke but this wonderful feeling washing over me was something I wanted to never end.

As I continued to take note of what I felt around me I noticed my head was against something soft and leathery. It felt like skin but was also different in many ways but oh so lovely. The feeling of peace was overwhelming as I found myself drifting back to a land of dreams once more.

Once again I awoke. I had no idea how long I slept but it came as a shock to see when I opened my eyes I found myself looking up into Seelah's face.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed.

"Shhhh... I am because of you. Please adhere to my advice. James you must rest for the time being. Your injuries were extensive and very severe. When I woke I was covered in your blood. The wound in your shoulder wasn't properly sealed. You were white as the snow on that planet you crash landed on. There were worse problems as well. The wound was infected.

With my basic knowledge on ooman medical procedures I took what I considered to be the best course of action. I tested your blood and performed a transfusion to save your life. Your nose is now being held in place by a cast after I re-positioned the bones. I also removed the bullet from your shoulder. At first I wasn't certain I would be able to fix your shoulder. It was in grave condition. But judging by the life in your cheeks and the enthusiasm in your voice I believe it is safe to say you will recover completely."

I granted her my undivided attention as I listened to every word she spoke. I had no idea I was that close to deaths door. "Wow! You did all that yourself? You sure your knowledge concerning medicine is rudimentary? It sounds to me you have experience on the subject. So are you okay Seelah? Will you recover all the way?"

Seelah smiled and nodded. "Yes James. I am perfectly fine now. Whatever you did to me saved my life. I am recovering swiftly thanks to your medical care. I can see it in your eyes James. You are bothered by the fact I needed to care for you. You feel that you yourself are an encumbrance to me. You must remember that we are two different species. My kind is built to sustain exceptionally high levels of trauma. Your kind is softer and more fragile. In the end that doesn't matter. You saved my life. You gave me another chance when nobody else would. Another chance...to atone for what I have done."

I looked down and away for a few moments then back to her. "I didn't mean to be so transparent. I just want to help you without being a burden. But what do you mean? What are you atoning for?"

Seelah stretched her mandibles and twitched them rapidly as if something were bothering her greatly. "In the eyes of my family I am a failure. Would you like to know the details?"

I silently nodded and allowed her to press on.

"I have failed in so many ways James that I cannot begin to cover it all. My real name isn't Seelah Vowarkeer. I am Xithala Voindtoula. I wanted my name to sound foreign to my birth name because I was an alien to my own people. My color pattern might be considered pretty to your species, but to mine it is an insult, particularly to my mother. I am like an albino to you oomans. I look weird. I am smaller than the average female and so I forced myself to strive harder. Then maybe I can prove to my mother I was a capable warrior. I fought for years claiming the toughest prey in the galaxy and it got me nowhere. I was a shadow in my mothers eyes. Nothing I would do would ever grant her the satisfaction to praise her daughter who craved her mothers approval. But I am tired of running. I'm tired of being something I'm not.

When I began hunting you and my mother saw how many times I failed, she claimed I was better suited to commit suicide for I was tainting and disgracing our bloodline. Many times I came close to doing just that but I didn't. I renamed myself in order to distance my errors upon the family name. They couldn't blame me when my name had nothing to do with theirs.

You James, you were my psychotic obsession. You were caught up in something that should have never been. I never want to see you feeling sorry for your inadequacies. It is something you cannot fix. I had the opportunity to right my wrongs but I never did. I have failed in everything I have ever done. I'm a monster who hunts and kills for sport. I have taken the lives of many oomans and where has it got me? Nowhere.

You know the more I distanced myself from my family the more I became enthralled by you. I watched your every move, trying my hardest to gain the upper hand over you. That never happened and I am thankful that is the case. But we must face the truth. I have committed worse atrocities upon you than the slavers or anybody else could even imagine. In truth both of us should have died in that fight, but your will to press on saved us from that path.

It is a childish fantasy to assume we could be together. Our species are incompatible. For Paya's sake we hunt your kind and claim your skulls as trophies. I find myself drifting further from what I need to ask so I will say it now before I never do. Do you really love me? What does love even mean to your kind as opposed to mine? I believe we have two different interpretations of what that means. We do not have mates for life. Our men move from female to female. Our love isn't the fantasy you oomans ogle over."

That was a quite a bomb dropped on my lap but it did open up a lot more about Seelah or Xithala. I gripped her hand and looked her into the eyes as I spoke, "I do not tell you this out of fear of you sparing my life. My feelings for you are genuine. I never saved your life for some ulterior reason. It wasn't because I needed you to help me off this planet, nor because I want protection. The reason I saved your life is because you love me. Your act of selflessness was shown when you protected me at my weakest point. You took three rounds to the chest to deter me from the fate you received. You are the first being who has come into my life that is concerned about my well-being. Love is but a word. It can be said with no meaning whatsoever. But you...your actions have proven otherwise. You want to know what I think love means? It is the urge to be with you. To build a future together, and if possible, live the rest of my life with you. It doesn't matter what my kind or your kind determines what love is. What matters is what you and I want. And what I want is you Seelah, or Xithala. I don't mind who you are. I do not mind what you have done. Because to me you are the greatest individual I have ever met. The past is over. We mustn't dwell on it lest we allow it to consume us. It is true that we started off as enemies. But that should be one of the defining reasons why you see we are compatible. Situations change and allegiances alter. Our species may be natural enemies but through it all we put our differences aside. We joined an unholy alliance out of necessity. And through that alliance a bond was forged in our blood. All my life I have ran from everything. I feared the unknown. But you see my dear this is the best part; I don't need to run anymore...because...I have you."

Our eyes lit with tears as she pulled me against her breast and hugged me in a soft but firm grip. "It is selfish of me to say this but it is the truth. I was so lonely James. So bitter with the galaxy around me because nothing was working out. You changed everything with me during our encounters. It warms my heart knowing you do not look at me as some monster hiding in the shadows. It is settled then James."

She placed her hand in mine and continued, "From now on we will be together. I will not let our past cloud my thoughts in doubt. With everything finally resolved here, you may finally begin again."

I remained silent and closed my eyes as I became lost in my thoughts.

"James...isn't that what you always wanted? To start is what you have always dreamed of. It is finally here for you to take. Nothing will stop you now."

I looked up to her and said, "I agree you are right but I wasn't able to kill Faveon, the slave master. I hit the man in the side of his face and took his eye. I don't foresee him accepting something such as that without retaliation. Then again, Faveon may have had enough of this fiasco as we have. He lost his planet."

Seelah sighed. "Do not just examine the negative end of this spectrum. He thinks all of us have starved to death on this planet. The majority of his animosity was generated toward the other two you killed. I believe we will never see him again. Be happy! You won James. You saved my life. You did everything you could to see this through just like you wanted too. You suffered more than anyone I know and you are still here. That counts for something. Even if you find nothing worthwhile from this trial you faced, then I will say at the very least your life is worth celebrating. When no hope was left for me you still went above and beyond to save mine. Together we will build a future."

She was right. Everything she said was true. It did work out. There was no reason to worry. This desert world gave me my second chance.

"I'm sorry. I know I come off as ungrateful for what I have been given. I must stress to you I am very happy things turned around in our favor. To be lying with you in this bed and knowing my nightmares are over is a dream come true. I need to quit over thinking everything and just go with it. But can I really do this? Can I function under stability when all I know is how to run?"

Seelah gripped my face and turned it directly toward her. "You evaded an apex predator for years and survived on whatever you might scrounge up. If there is one thing I learned about you James it is that you are resourceful. When you put your mind to something you see results. You can do anything."

I felt at peace as I listened to her words and believed in her as she believed in me. "How long have I been out?"

Her mind seemed to be contemplating on my question. "I would say roughly fourteen night cycles. Although you have been in and out occasionally as well. I was wondering when you would wake. You see I gave you a strong sedative so I may work on you without causing discomfort. I guess yautja sedatives are too strong for oomans."

I laughed at her innocence and looked around the room, noticing we were in a much larger location than the original area I led us too.

"Before you ask, yes I moved us. The area we were in was not fortified enough to my liking, in case someone else were still here, they would have a tough time to get to us. Since you stained the bed we were in with blood it was time to find a new place to stay. I did perform some scouting throughout this hospital. It is safe to say we are the only ones in here."

I nodded and relaxed against her once more. "Is the pressure from my head uncomfortable or hurting you?"

She shook her face. "My wounds are nearly superficial now. I am sore from time to time and I may feel a sharp tingling pain here and there but for the most part all is well. Onto more pressing matters, I rewired the power in this facility. Everything works currently, but I wouldn't count on it lasting forever. How about you rest for today? Your eyes tell me you are still exhausted. Tomorrow we can get you into the shower and then we may hunt through the wreckage of ships in hopes of finding a way out of here. Does that sound feasible to you?"

I agreed. "Do you have a place in mind?"

She shook her head. "I figured you would want to make that decision."

We continued to talk for a time. She got us some food. After we ate I found myself falling back to sleep.

Upon waking once again I felt well rested and ready to begin my day. It was time to start our journey.

When I turned over I was saddened to see Seelah was nowhere within my sight. As I sat up and looked around for her I felt a sharp pain course through my chest and up to my shoulder. Clearly after all this time I was still recovering, but one would think I may have gotten better since then? That doesn't mean I couldn't stand though right?

My eyes examined the room we were staying at. This was certainly not your usual hospital room. I presume this was somebodies personal quarters. There was a few dressers in the room along with a desk and a personal computer along with other household necessities.

I looked downward at my left hand. As I tried to move my fingers I noticed they were not working all that well. I went to bend each finger but they only moved ever so slightly. I pondered on the concept of nerve damage here and there but it is official now. I believe my left hand is nearly shot. If I am left with my right hand being my only source of use from now on then I am in trouble. I won't be able to use a rifle for defense anymore or much else for that matter. I'll have to tell Xithala or Seelah. I don't know what to do about her name. We will have to have discussion about that sometime soon.

The sound of the front door opening told me it was her coming in. That was what I hoped at least.

I began to stand but felt a throbbing headache pound across my skull and stab through my body. I nearly collapsed on my wobbly legs as I struggled to stand. This is going to be tough getting used too. I sat back down and waited for her.

Seelah arrived from around the corner and said excitedly, "James! It is good to see you are active and awake. I was out checking the surrounding area. I thought I heard a noise but it was just the structure creaking. How are you feeling?"

I sighed. "Everything was fine until I came across something I had hoped would be resolved. Come here please. I will show you."

She didn't move an inch. Her mandibles twitched ever so slightly. She finally moved toward me, albeit at a slow pace.

When she sat down next to me she turned to face me and said, "What is it James?"

I raised my hand and tried to move my fingers, showing her my destroyed nerves. "I was stabbed through my hand from Tlel. His knife ripped apart my palm and exited out the back. I applied medical care but I don't think it was enough. Can you see? This is severe nerve damage. I can barely use my hand anymore. In a sense it is now entirely useless. Without this hand Seelah I am handicapped. The majority of my regular everyday choirs will become nuisances. There is no way I can afford surgery to rectify this. I didn't drag you over here to tell you my sob story. I am telling you this because I truly need your help. I really don't want to force you into this but would you help me take a shower? I would do it on my own but you see for yourself how hard that would be. I feel useless. I don't know what to do Seelah."

She gripped my hand in her large clawed ones and turned to face me. "You are not useless. You are my mate James. I will assist you everyday. As long as I am alive I will help you. We will fix this. Now let's get you taken care of dear."

She placed her arms around my sides and helped me stand. I felt sore and drained all over. It felt like my bones were creaking and realigning. And here I thought I was ready for today. It was a slow process as she led me into the bathroom.

Whoever owned this house in this hospital surely must have been one of the higher ups. Their bath had to be at least seven feet wide. There were tiny water nozzles at the top to simulate rain along with a main hose to thoroughly wash oneself.

"You will need to tell me what temperature is to your liking James. We prefer it to be hotter but you may like it cooler. I am sure our heat tolerance is considerably different after all."

I walked toward her as she set up the temps. I ran my hand underneath the crisp water.

"It's perfect." I smiled.

She seemed quite pleased by my response. Once that was resolved she turned her attention back to me. "I am going to strip you now. Are you okay with that?"

I cocked my head sideways. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you oomans are usually modest about exposing yourselves." She said in a matter of fact tone.

I chuckled to that. "Some are. I imagine if we just met this might be an entirely different tale. Alas that is not the case. I have been through and seen so much with you that this truly doesn't bother me. So yeah. I don't mind if you see me naked. Just don't get too excited."

"No promises." She purred her words and winked at me.

I was given no chance to respond as she raised my arms and pulled my shirt off. The pants came off next. She then took off her chest armor and removed a long black sleeve shirt underneath there. At least that is what it looked like to me. Once that was gone she was bare save for the bandage wraps around her stomach and chest. I do not recall using bandages. She must have done that.

The blue stripes that ran across her arms was also prevalent on her torso. They ran from her belly toward the lowest part of her neck.

The next thing that caught my attention were her breasts. I was perplexed to think she was able to hide those things beneath that armor. Her pale creamy skin color was also on display here. Although her nipples were the lightest tone. They were white as snow.

She then removed the metal greaves. After that she removed what looked like platemail armor that covered her waist down. Beneath that were her metallic panties and wire mesh wrapped around her legs. Every single layer was removed until we were both naked.

Seelah clicked a few buttons on the wall and started the rain effect. As I entered the bath the feeling of the temperate water droplets on my exhausted body was exactly what I needed. They soothed my tired flesh and gave me a renewed vigor.

She joined me in the shower shortly after I entered. It came as no surprise to see her vagina lacked any hair whatsoever. It looked similar to a humans except the skin around the lips were pale white just like her breasts. She even had her own clit above the lips just like a human girls. Other than those dreadlocks on her head she lacked any form of hair upon her. Come to think of it I don't even think those dreadlocks are hair. The more I examined her body it made me think she was a cross between a reptile and a human.

Seealah gripped the soap bottle and popped the cap with one of her fingers. She poured some of the contents into her hand. "Come closer James."

I walked toward her as she began kneading the product into my hair. It felt quite nice as I closed my eyes and relaxed against her.

"Seelah what do you think of my body? I imagine it looks kinda bizarre compared to the males of your kind?"

She gripped the hose and began washing my hair. "Not at all. If you are worried because you are physically different than my species, such as the hair on your body. Our height differences, or even our looks then you shouldn't worry. On the contrary I quite like it."

The way she added emphasis on her final words sent chills through my body. Feeling the warmth of flesh touching together only heightened the feeling. Her breasts were mashed against my chest as I could smell her lovely scent flow all around me. She requested that I sit down after my body wouldn't stop shaking. I complied.

I watched her grab the body wash and continue to clean me, while she did the same to herself. I tried to suggest I could do some of it while she cleaned herself but she was hearing none of it. She was helping me do it all and that was final.

My only problem behind this was her hands were magical. One would think with those clawed fingertips it might be dangerous but it was completely the opposite. They tended to my bruised and battered flesh, working out any kinks along the way. She massaged my entire body and helped remove any stress. And so, due to all this attention she was giving me it also started to effect another area on my body.

Her mandibles moved gently as she began making a very hypnotic clicking sound. It wasn't similar to her usual noises she makes but more like soft humming in my ear that drowned everything else out but her. It was memorizing. Her mind and body was completely on me and me alone. This entire situation was a blessing to my damaged flesh. I noticed as time went on her breathing became heavier as her eyes glazed over.

The soothing water, her influential touch, and the feeling of our bodies touching closely as her warm intoxicating breath poured onto me made it impossible to hide my arousal. What was I to do, tell an alien I have the hots for her? That was exactly what I was going to do.

"James...I can't play this game anymore. I think it is time I tell you...Ohhhhhhh? What's this?"

Busted! Her eyes looked downward to the impossible to conceal erection jutting out to say hello. Considering the look she had stamped on her face made me believe things were about to get serious.

As I started to say something in my defense she gripped my cock and pumped it twice. I twitched to the sudden sensation and breathed deeply.

"Mmmm...Seelah." The longing in my voice gave her reason to press on.

"James I might have been able to resist before but not now. I need to feel our flesh as one. I need to mate with you. My family would disagree because of our species beliefs. I say to hell with them! I need you now!" The urgency in her voice made it sexier than it should have been.

Our bodies pressed tighter against the torrential downpour of water. My hand fondled her breast as I played with her nipple. That resulted in a deep throaty purr emanating from the back of her throat. Our mouths met as we kissed deeply.

"I didn't think you would be interested in an alien like me." As I finished my words I stared at her. An intense fire resonated across her eyes.

She gripped my hand and tenderly held it in hers. "You're everything I've ever wanted James. I only wish I had known that sooner. I deserved what happened to me. You shouldn't have gone through what you did. It breaks my heart knowing this hand of yours is my fault. I promise James I will make it better. I love you and now I am going to show you just how much you mean to me."

# # # #

With James hanging on her words, they finished in the shower and made haste to the bedroom. When he turned to face her she lightly pushed him against the bed. He fell back and landed on the sheets as she started to perform a dance for him.

"Sometimes during the act of mating us females become unstable and violent but don't worry James. This will be an experience you...will...never...forget." Once she finished her words she twirled a finger around a dread-lock.

Her movements were methodical and calculating as she swayed and vibrated. Her motions enticed him as he watched enthusiastically. Her eyes were those of a huntress. She stared upon him in hunger, ready at any moment to pounce and claim her prey. Her hips moved sensually as her large breasts bounced to her quickening pace. When she neared the bed she climbed on top and moved towards him.

Seelah edged upon James until her face was level with his hard cock. "I have watched videos showing your females performing this on the males of your species. Shall we?"

Before James was able to interject for fear of her teeth, she suddenly pushed her mouth down and engulfed the head of his dick. Immediately his senses were assaulted by a warm, tight feeling. Her tongue swirled around the head until she pressed all the way down and engulfed his cock into her throat. She sucked and slurped on his cock as his mind was enveloped by an euphoria of intense pleasure that spiked throughout his groin. After that feeling washed over him James wasn't certain he could ever go back to a human woman again.

Before things would move any further she pulled her mouth from James' dick. A loud wet pop sounded as she removed her mouth from his organ. A wet film of saliva coated his manhood as she climbed up and became face to face with him.

She gripped his cock and positioned it against her pale white pussy lips. Compared to a humans the similarities were obvious except for the excessive wetness that drooled from her lips and poured onto his eager cock. The duo stared into each others eyes as she lowered.

The inhuman tightness that wrapped around James' cock sent his mind whirling. Seelah clamped down tightly with her vaginal muscles allowing him to feel every sensation her tight alien vagina offered. When she hilted it took everything out of him not to burst inside her that instant. The gooey warm fluids she oozed onto his dick added just the right amount of lubrication without denying him from feeling all her cunt had to offer.

When she raised he felt tiny bumps and what felt like soft cilia clinging to his shaft so enticingly that his mind drew a blank. If James wasn't sure about being with human girls before, he knew now it would be impossible.

Seelah reveled in her control over the situation. She loved watching the pleasure wrack his brain and consume his mind. She wanted to give him the same happiness he gave her. The yautja placed her lips against his while they made love. Her tongue found his as they swirled and danced together.

An audible wet sucking sound was heard as Seelah pulled herself upward until his cock exited her pussy. She pressed downward once more but this time it was painstakingly slow.

She couldn't speak for others but when it came to sex she loved to be in control. It made her wetter and hornier knowing it was her doing that caused him to whither pitifully and moan her name, all the while he kissed her as if his life depended on it. She couldn't help but voice her own pleasure. The feeling of that thick cock deep inside brought her womanly voice out as she herself moaned pathetically. Seelah refused to relent as she continued to impale herself upon him again and again.

She changed her position from sitting up and bouncing on him to pressing her breasts against his chest. She pushed her body tightly against his while he used his hands to grip her ass and helped her push downward onto his dick. Her hungry pussy continued to feed on his manhood as it swallowed it up numerous times. The fullness she felt from his shaft entering her was something she didn't want to end.

James moved his face downward, kissing her throat until he got to a spot of his liking. At first he simply started with light kisses that sent tingles all across her body. He began licking at her neck and kissing which granted him approving moans. When he put her skin in between his lips and began to suck was when she let out a higher pitched moan beyond her usual noises. James liked where this was leading.

She had never felt anything like that before. Sex was just an act to have children, but the way he loved on her as she did for him opened her mind to all the possibilities. The feeling of his lips sucking on her neck sent tremors of pleasure and shivers down her trembling body.

They remained like that for a time, lost in limbo while he sucked on her neck and she road him relentlessly, never pausing for a moments rest.

James lowered even farther and gripped her breast with his mouth. His tongue lapped at the nipple in a needy way. A breathy coo exited Seelah's mouth while sweat dripped from her body and face, landing on James' bare chest.

His mouth enveloped her pale nipple. As he sucked on her breast Seelah became erratic. Her movements were more violent as she gripped him tightly and refused to let up. She mashed her large breasts into his face. James was stunned by her excessive amount of stamina. He was certain she could go at this for hours on end.

Their slippery genitals continued to squeeze and pulse together in the union of two becoming one. The naughty wet sucking sounds that came from her pussy as she road up and down upon him nearly sent both of them over the edge. It was an assault of their senses as they were bombarded with so much at once. The hot warmth of their breath hitting each others faces heightened the pleasure. The way they stared into each others eyes, showing desire and passion only proved the deeply seated love both of them had for each other.

As Seelah continued in her sexually frustrated frenzy James couldn't help but take note that his waist was going to be sore for weeks at this point. Time held no meaning for the two of them as they were lost in each others body, exploring, tasting, and touching.

As James began shaking and trembling more and more his kisses became primal and filled with hunger. That was when she knew he was nearing climax. A long groan roared from the depths of James lungs. This solidified her thoughts which sent a renewed fervor coursing through her veins. Her cunt squeezed and contracted on his cock as she moved at inhuman rate. Their hearts began beating at an alarming speed as the act was nearing its most important part.

James pulled back, allowing her tongue to exit his mouth. "Seelah...I'm about to cum! We can't afford to risk the scenario of you getting pregnant on this planet. So you may want to pull off of me if you don't want me to finish inside you."

James witnessed a fiery heat cross over her eyes as he finished the statement.

"What!" She exclaimed as her breasts bounced in his face. They were covered with a glistening shimmer of perspiration.

Seelah gripped James' arms and pushed them back over his head until they were pinned against the bed. "Do I look like a lowly whore to you? You are my mate. And as my mate it is your duty to plant your seed inside of me. If you don't then I am no different than a female you bought on the street. Please do not commit this dishonorable act upon me!"

Her serious tone was lined with a plea. She was being honest. He had no idea how much this meant to her. But he did still want to explain his case before his mind gave into the pleasure. "Seelah I'm not saying I don't want to finish inside you. On the contrary that is the only way I want this to end. But consider the fact if I got you pregnant. Is that even possible? Can we risk a single moment while being blinded by desire? We still have to find a way out of here."

Her face seemed to reason with him as she considered his words. Her features softened and for a moment she might have stopped. But that was out of the question. "We are two different species. I do not think it is possible for our kind to breed. If it is possible I am willing to take that risk. Now mate with me and don't miss a drop as I wring these orbs dry!"

As she finished her lewd demands she reached back and gripped his swollen balls. Seelah played with them gently as she ran them through her fingers. James moaned while her face contorted into a mischievous grin.

James tried to break free of her grasp over him as he struggled in her clutches. Seelah's strength was beyond that of any male human. It was quite easy for her to hold him back as her pussy swallowed his cock once more. The look she gave him was one of purpose and need as her cunt pumped like a piston onto his blood engorged dick.

James knew she was building up to this moment as his mind blanked. It was wracked in the throes of pleasure. Nothing else mattered to him but cumming inside this warm, tight and sloppily wet pussy. It was hungry for his seed. He wanted to oblige. He wanted to feed her every drop just as she demanded. All reasoning was long gone by now.

She road him in rhythmic passion, bouncing up and down upon his manhood, ready for them both to reach climax. Her pussy stretched as she pressed down each time. His cock filled her depths, edging her closer to orgasm until it would finalize in one messy ending.

While James arms were detained she wanted to experiment on him as he did on her. She lowered her head toward his neck and wrapped her mandibles around his neck. It was harder for her to grip his skin with her mouth but she wouldn't easily step away from a challenge. After a few moments of finding the best spot she pulled some skin into her mouth and sucked tightly on his neck.

The wet and tight feeling erupting around his neck made him shiver in delight as he stared open mouthed at the ceiling. His senses were overwhelmed by the constant barrage of pleasure. He knew it was over before his words uttered what was to be said.

"I'm cumming!" Screamed James while Seelah sucked hard on his neck, leaving a large black mark as she drew blood to the surface.

Upon hearing these words Seelah wasn't having none of that. She thought she would reach her climax before him but she over stimulated her mate and sent him to the finish line. But that didn't mean she couldn't rectify her problem. She was having her orgasm as well.

She clamped down so tightly his dick was denied release. She needed only another minute to finish what had been building up. James became trapped in this pleasure hell, feeling himself on the verge of ejaculating but being unable to feel what he so craved drove the man to maddening wails. His mind screamed for the release that would not come while Seelah held his hands back. They flailed and fought her restraints but were unable to muster a resistance. His cock was a prisoner to her unforgiving and unrelenting cunt.

Seelah rode his cock violently but maintained that firm grip so she may finish her deed. Her pussy juices pooled around their genitals while the smell of her sex wafted into the room. She reached her peak as she raised herself to the head of his cock. His thick shaft was coated liberally in her juices. In a split second she pressed down in one final aggressive push.

She let out a victorious roar that sounded more like a moan as it went on. Her pussy creamed on his cock as she orgasmed and a thick viscous liquid oozed from her slippery pussy and onto his waist.

Seelah relented to her cruel control over him. The head of his cock was kissing her cervix when she stopped clenching. Instead, she now used her muscles to gently squeeze and goad him toward her victory. James let out a long sigh as drool leaked from the side of his mouth and she kissed him deeply.

The floodgates were released as he felt the most powerful orgasm of his life pour through his mind, body, and soul. They both moaned and whimpered in each others arms as her pussy walls contracted and squirmed on his cock, helping him force out as much seed as possible.

The first wave of white cream splattered her pink vaginal walls with gooey ropes of sperm. Her twat squeezed tighter and contracted harder to the taste of hot, gushing, cum. She refused to lose a drop. The walls of tiny cilia lapped on his cock, pressuring him further. He felt another torrent of warmth exit his body as spasms rocked his core. The blast sprayed her cervix, coating it with another layer of cream.

The final wave of pleasure washed over them both like a tsunami. Their minds were so enraptured by the urge to mate. They kissed and sucked on each others tongues while the final wave of sperm poured through her cervix and entered her fertile womb. It sucked up every drop of seed until her womb was bloated with his offering.

If there were an egg waiting at the end then it would surely be fertilized by the excessive amount of sperm he pumped into her fertile body. Well, that is if she can get pregnant...?

The deluge of sperm was too much even for her as it oozed out of her cock stuffed cunt and poured onto the sheets.

The after effects of their union gripped both of them as James giggled to the mind-numbing experience he went through. Seelah flipped them over gently. She made sure she didn't remove his dick from her pussy. She wanted to milk any remaining droplets that may have been missed while his cock slowly shrunk inside her.

James went limp as he laid on top of her. He rested his head on her breast and drew out a long yawn. His eyes stared up into hers. The exhaustion on his face told her she may have overdone it, especially on someone who was physically injured. But in her mind at least she didn't start throwing him around, and choking him during the act. That was a start.

She held him close to her and pulled the blankets over both of them. Seelah let out a contented sigh and yawn showing him he pleased her very well. It was quite true. She reveled in their mating ritual. Seelah could only imagine the future encounters they would experience. Judging by the growing sore feeling coming from her vagina it was time well spent.

"James sweetheart how about you go to sleep? I know that was a lot on you. Mating can be a fierce experience with my kind. You may sleep in Seelah's arms and rest that weary exhaustion away."

He nodded and sluggishly said, "But only if you join me."

She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "Of course my love."

"James stared at her and said with sincerity in his voice, "I love you Seelah. I love you so much. I always wanted a family, and a normal life. Now I know I have one. Its been right in front of me this entire time. You are my family. The one I want to call wife."

James found his hand move into hers as all his worries dissipated. He felt pure bliss as he relaxed further into her tit flesh and began sucking on the nipple. Moments later his mouth stopped as he fell into a deep sleep.

Seelah began crying. Her tears dripped onto his head as she snuggled him against her. "I love you too James. I just hope you know that dear."

She loved everything about him but seeing all the visible scars lining his body still bothered her. Seelah was going to make this work. She had too. She would right her wrongs and fix her problems that have corrupted her life since her birth.

Although, there was one other thing that consumed her mind the most. If there were no more ships left to escape with she knew what the alternative would be. But was she prepared for the consequences that followed?

# # # #

After more sleep and another shower I felt like a whole new being. Sure my groin felt like it was smashed by a sledgehammer but I haven't slept that well in a long time, so I'll take it. That is the consequences I must take when I have sex with an alien who is a head taller than me and hips made of titanium. If she truly let loose I would surely die!

At this moment in time I was standing in a long hallway in the crew quarters of the hospital. Seelah was gathering a few tools we may need to use to get one of these ships back online. Well that is if the damage weren't too severe.

Soon after she exited the room and we left the hospital behind, in search of a viable means of getting off this world.

The creaking charred remains of ships beyond repair were all that greeted us. The interior of this underground structure deteriorated considerably since our battle with the slavers. More of the structure had caved inward, drawing in more starlight.

We spent the better part of the day searching for any ships that may be slightly capable of getting off-world. A few ships seemed to be likely candidates but to our dismay we were saddened to see the innards of these ships were beyond our capabilities to repair.

We walked back and forth in hopes of finding some alternative to our growing problem. Our hopes unfortunately would be dashed against the stones. Nothing seemed to be a plausible means of escape.

We had fought to the end. We both survived grisly wounds, and yet here we are being denied yet again. Now we may be damned to starvation when the reserves are used up. The way back toward the monolith was crushed by rubble. It is possible we may be able to get back that way but neither of us see a justifiable reason to waste our energy.

I couldn't help but notice ever since my hand was damaged Seelah has hovered around me constantly. I'm not complaining. It's kinda cute to be honest. As the star began to lower and the hanger started to darken was when my nerves were shot and my heart and mind felt defeated.

We went through so much together and to think it may end here is ridiculous. Seelah seemed resolute through this charade of searching. Something was up with her. What it was, I'm sure I would find out soon enough.

I found a star-ship at the end of the hanger that so far seemed to be in good shape. We inspected every part. It even booted up. But when we examined the engine only to see it was decimated by debris was when I truly gave up.

My fist slammed into the wall of the cockpit as I slid to the floor and bellowed in indignation. Seelah walked over to me and crouched beside me. Her eyes shined with concern.

"James do not hurt yourself. Everything will be alright. Now come here. Let me hug you."

My mind was screaming in rage as I yelled at her. "How can you be so goddamned calm when we are going to starve to death on this hellhole! This is bullshit! There is always a complication to my life! Nothing and I mean nothing can be simple! What have I done that is so terrible? Why must I toil every second of my life until I die?"

I know I was babbling incoherently at this point. I didn't care. I needed to vent.

Seelah seemed irritated as she said, "You are the one claiming we will die. I have not given up that swiftly. Now come here right now James or I'm going to throttle you."

Her sweet demeanor intermingling with irritation made it worse. I moved into her arms as we sat together and she rubbed my back.

"We will always find a workaround James. Always. I need to ask you something though."

I nodded. "Go ahead."

"Do you trust me James? Even with your own life on the line?"

That was odd of her to say which made me wonder even more what she was getting at. This confirmed my suspicions of her hiding something. "I will follow you to the edge of dark space and beyond if I must. I trust you implicitly. My life is in your hands."

Her mandibles started to shake as she quietly said, "Good. I know a way off this planet."

I immediately perked up and smiled. "Really! How?" I nearly squealed the words out.

Seelah emanated a long, deep sigh. "My wrist device has an emergency broadcast on it. It allows me to relay a message to someone very specific. I was once her pup."

I looked at her with confusion warped along my face. "What? Her what? Your what?"

A long pause silenced our conversation until she finally spoke. She offered me two words. "...My mother."

* * *

 **Well at 10400 words I would have to say that this chapter beats 8 for being the longest. I mean at this point you might as well just expect ten to be a full length novel. I can't help it though. I have loved writing this story and I am filled with ideas and all manners of goodies. This originally was meant to be 5 chapters. It was supposed to be a short story. That never happened. It is a full length novel now. And that is okay.**

 **In all seriousness though chapter 10 is the final chapter of this book that is unless I write a sequel which I am not sure I will do. BUT there is always that possibility. I do want to stress something though, these are my characters and my story. Nobody is allowed to continue this plot under no circumstances.**

 **Anyway I will be sharing my information with you all concerning my own original material which I will upload on wattpad before I post chapter 10. You will still have more material to see that I have written. If you are interested. I would love to see some of my followers come join me over there and see what you think of my dark fantasy story. Be sure to leave a comment and let me know you came from this story!**

 **This chapters sex scene was nuisance to write. I started the sex scene off in first person. I hated it. I then switched to third and I liked it a lot more. There was still a lot of editing that went into it. I hope it was enjoyable to read.**

 **Anyway I am taking a break for a couple days before I write chapter 10. It should be up in 20 days or less. I am going to go swim and cool off from this muggy, agonizingly hot summer. I'm like James. I HATE hot weather!**


	10. Chapter 10

It Followed Me Home

Chapter 10

The Catalyst

The decision was final. If there were any doubts nothing could change the course of our path. The beacon was sent. Our time would be spent counting down the days. I was awaiting the arrival.

According to Seelah it may take upwards of a year for her mother to find us. That means we need to ration our supplies and prepare for the worst.

In all honesty I am hopeful things will turn out in our favor. Putting our future on hold until we deal with her family is disconcerting but not an impossible feat. Anything may be overcome so long as we have the drive to press onward.

Seelah told me her mother was staunchly territorial around her children. Although, even she had her limits. To me, her mother was a paradox. How can she be so protective when she has cast aside her own blood? Or she would do everything possible to defend her own flesh and blood but as soon as one of them disobeys the family, it is suicide or else.

All I know is what Seelah tells me. That alone gives me reason to tread lightly among her clan. I will speak when spoken to and avoid as much conversation as possible. Seelah discussed very little when it came to the topic of her mother. She would become standoffish and distant whenever those words exited my mouth. She claimed she was over her family. I didn't believe her after seeing the way it bothered her just by the mere mentioning of her people.

I believed in her and I believed in us. That was more than enough for me to trust her decisions. Nevertheless it does make one truly wonder what happened? Maybe it is best left unsaid?

It is possible I will be attacked the moment her mother lands. That is a risk I am willing to take. I signed up for this and I will not cower now. In the face of adversity I will stand strong for her.

As each day passed we gathered more food supplies and merely waited. If fortune was on our side a scavenger might land here and we can 'relieve' them of their ship. While that is unlikely, I will still look to every attainable option outlined for us.

If there is one thing I have learned in my travels is that everyone is out for themselves. There is no coordinating structure of working together. This galaxy is violent. It is filled with hate and misery. As I stated at the encounter against Tlel I am no longer the same person anymore. My travels have molded me into something that no longer resembles who I once was. In some ways I feel like a monster and I hate it. My lack of empathy for the galaxies inhabitants outside of Seelah is due in part because of what I have gone through. What they have done to me is unforgivable. I cannot bear to give them the benefit of the doubt. And if I am to be damned for my choices, then I will see them all in hell and I will kill them again. She is all that matters to me anymore. She is the one being I will protect. I can't make this galaxy better. It is ill. But I can carve my own peace and joy in it with Seelah at my side. That will make all the difference. She is the difference.

Everyday I witnessed her walking around the landing bay repeatedly. She was pacing as usual. With each day gone she grows more distant with me. I can only imagine the pain she is facing. The thoughts running through her mind are quite possibly driving her to the brink of insanity. There is nothing I can do except stay out of her way. It is how it must be for now.

Having gone for so long without sustaining an injury meant I could finally recover from the ones I already had. Energy reserves slowly returned while each day that passed I grew stronger. Even though some of the damage I faced was life threatening, somehow I made it through. Time was kind to me. I would recover entirely. I was healthy again for once. Living in a state of constant pain certainly wasn't my ideal lifestyle.

Four months from the the day she activated the distress beacon I was lying on a piece of rubble watching the stars in the night sky. The bright glow of the stars was a soothing sight. Oh how I longed to be off this planet for good. I have been here enough for a lifetime. I had started stargazing the past couple weeks. It was a fine reprieve from the boredom I faced or the verbal fights we entered. Our position was tense and I wanted to keep the problems to a minimum.

In some ways having all this free-time was abysmal. I knew not what to do with myself. I picked up exercising once again. Sprinting around the landing bay and weight lifting became my main focus.

I sat up and began stretching. That was my normal routine I performed before I left. I was getting ready to stand up and head for bed but a glimmer of light caught my attention. It moved along the darkened night sky. What could that be? And then it hit me.

A massive star-ship descended upon the landing bay. Gusts of fire emblazoned the ship as it passed through the atmosphere. Once the vessel drew close enough I realized just how huge it was, dwarfing any personal ship in modern human spaceship design. It had to be a military fighter, but the alien design told me just exactly what we were facing. It started shining lights into the area. Some of them locked onto me, robbing me of my vision with their blinding brightness. They were planning on landing. I had to get to Seelah now!

# # # #

Maybe it was premonition? Or perhaps it was that aching feeling in my bones I have felt since this morning? Whatever it was I wasn't stunned when James came bursting into the room I was standing in. Mentally I had prepared for this but judging by the shake in my legs I clearly was far from ready.

Physically I was already prepped and ready to go. Armor and weaponry were already equipped. If it were pirates we would kill them and steal their ship. But if it was her...then I would deal with the situation as it unfolds.

With James at my side we rushed for cover and waited. The sound of my racing heart and the descending ship were all I could hear. The adrenaline pulsing through my body was a foreign feeling to me. Rarely did I allow my feelings and anxiety control me. Facing my mother was a feeling of dread that filled my conscious. Why did I let her get to me so much? She holds no power over me. Could it be that I am terrified for his life and what may happen? I cannot bear to lose my mate. He means everything to me. Unlike yautja males he shows so much love and compassion to me. I won't lose him. I won't allow her to harm him.

When the star-ship lowered far enough for me to see its design I knew exactly who arrived. The massive yautja vessel barely fit through the opening. It slowly descended into the landing bay while debris started flying and whirling around the docking area as air was forcefully blown from the engines.

I left my cover behind and stood in front of the ship while the lights immediately shined upon me. James followed suit as the ship landed and made the obvious sound telling me the engines were being shut off.

The landing gears cranked to life as the ramp to the ship opened. A few final noises wheezed out as the landing procedures concluded.

"James remain quiet unless you are spoken to directly. Do not show the faintest signs of aggression, and keep your weapon holstered. Please allow me to do this."

The pleading tone my voice uttered was enough for him to understand and nod reassuringly. He uttered not one word.

Fog exited the interior of the ship from the ramp and down into the landing bay. Four female yautja walking in rows of two exited the ship. Each one was armed with a pointed spear. They were not dressed in the usual metallic armor I wear. Instead, they were wearing ceremonial cloth garbs with black and green colors along with oceanic blue inner lining. Their bodies and faces were obscured by the robes and hoods they had concealing their identity. Undoubtedly beneath their cloaks they wore some form of armor and had firearms hidden beneath their robes.

When they made contact with the ground each of them moved forward until each row turned and faced each other so an individual of importance may walk in between of the guards.

From the ramp appeared someone I wished I would never have to see. The individual in question was fully armored unlike her companions. She walked down the ramp and in between her guards. Each of her arms were equipped with a wrist gauntlet. On her left shoulder was a cannon. Her solid black armor covered every inch of flesh. Her facial features were covered by a mask with a green yautja hand-print painted along the mask. On her back was a spear and other weaponry I couldn't make out. I didn't need to see her face to know who she was. This was my mother. This was Yishara.

# # # #

James looked disturbed by the monstrous entity flanked by its personal guards. He imagined she had to be at least two feet taller than him. He realized Seelah wasn't joking about their height. All five of them even towered over her.

He believe this yautja to be her mother. The mothers armor reminded him of something from the knights era mixed with samurai armor. Although, there was a futuristic vibe that permeated throughout the entire armor set. Either way he noted due to the immaculate detail upon the armor it was most likely a prized position among their people.

The yautja turned to face him only for a few moments, before it looked back toward Seelah. There was an uneasy tingling that spiked through his body as Yishara stared him over. Fear continued to ripple through him until she stood level with Seelah and all remained silent for the moment.

A bizarre cacophony of clicks and chattering uttered from their mouths. It sounded more in tune with animal noises than speech to James' ears. He was left in the dark on what was transpiring before his very eyes.

"Xithala. It is no surprise to see you would summon me. I knew sooner than later you would face something beyond your capability."

She glanced at the human once more then spoke with a heightened sense of anger tainting her words, "Why? Why are you working with a human? What has happened to you since the last time we spoke?"

The yautja removed its mask, revealing a scared and mutilated face from years of trials. She had a deep jade green skin tone. Her bottom left mandible was missing, while a massive scar ran down from her eye to her mouth.

James was perplexed by her features. She had a far more pronounced forehead. Her features were more hardened and less feminine than Seelah's. He considered the possibility of it being due to age but that was quickly ruled out. The more he compared the two the more he realized just how far different they were. Seelah's features were softer. They looked appealing to his eyes. She looked like a female to him. Her mother on the other hand was nothing but ugly to him. He realized this is what she was talking about, when she claimed she looked different than her own people. It wasn't just in color but looks too.

Before Seelah could voice her own defense Yishara continued her questioning, "Or do you go by that one name now? What was it? Seelah?"

Seelah's aggravation rose beyond her normal threshold. In many ways she despised her mother. There was no hiding that.

"I haven't seen you in years and this is the first thing you have to say to me? Have you come to lecture me on everything I do? I can assure you if there was another way I wouldn't of resorted to you. The rift between us will never heal, mother. He aided me when I was near death. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have survived to see today. So I chose to keep him alive."

Yishara's mandibles twitched. "Your choices are your own Xithala. I have come to accept that. Distance between us is the best option going forward. I pushed you from me. Our disagreements are rooted too deep. But do you really consider me to be so blind to the circumstances? That human was the one you were sent to kill those many years ago. I remember the file on him. Why is it that you two are the only ones left in this rotting catacomb?"

Seelah started to panic as sweat dripped from her face. "As I stated, he protected me and saved my life when I was shot by another human. Without him I would have died. I want to return the favor and spare his life. He is an honorable human."

Yishara sniffed the air then her daughter as well. "So he means nothing to you? You have no obligation to him other than what you stated?"

"Correct." Voiced Seelah.

"Then you won't mind if I take his life."

Yishara lowered the blade on her left gauntlet and made a beeline for James. James had no idea what was happening as he backed away. His face was panic stricken as he unholstered his firearm and took aim. This merely made matters worse.

Yishara's bodyguards were on him in moments. Their hoods were lowered as their mandibles bared. Each one of them were gripping long staffs with serrated pointed ends pressing against his chest and neck. James trembled while his hands shook and fumbled with the firearm.

"Stop!" Xithala screamed.

Her mothers face was stone cold, lacking any sign of compassion. She commanded her guards to lower their weapons. James holstered his moments later.

"See? Lying gets you nowhere Xithala. You almost killed me and him. I can smell his scent all over your body, while your scent reeks on him. I feel ill knowing what you have done. I am gravely disappointed in you. Whether he saved your life or not doesn't mean you bed him. Sure some bad-bloods or clans lax in rules will overlook something like that but not the Voindtoula bloodline. If it was up to me the rules would be harsh but you would be lucky to be alive. I would see to it we never see each other again. You have tainted our name and I would expunge you from our clan. Why! Why would you mate with a human?"

She was met with Silence as Seelah chose neither to speak or react to her questions. She stayed close to James and listened.

Yishara shook her head. "It is useless to reason with you. Since you have broken a major rule among our clan this cannot go unpunished. I am forced to take you through the trial. You are to go before Sinesh. She will decide your fate."

Xithala's eyes widened as she got on her knees and pleaded to her mother, "Please! If you have any feelings for your daughter left in that mind of yours then you will not force me to face her. You are sentencing him to death! Allow us to leave and you will never see the daughter that failed you ever again! I promise!"

Yishara looked unperturbed by her daughters pleas. "Get up! Are you a yautja or a human? Living among his kind has made you soft. You do not understand Xithala. I ignored your distress beacon. It was Sinesh's request that I find you. I would have left you to die here, like you deserve. So tell me, my daughter, how do you expect me to let you go? How can I do that when it was she who requested I go on this mission?"

# # # #

I was sitting in a holding cell on the yautja star-ship. The doors were unlocked. They allowed me to move freely on-board this vessel. Most of the time I preferred to stay in here. I wasn't stared at constantly like an enemy. The way they stared at me when I walked by, the way they watched me when I ate food, and the way they observed me with disgust told me everything necessary to survive here. I was an inferior species. I was weak. I was frail. They could crush me in a moments notice and it would never faze them. The way their eyes prodded my features like probes dissecting me made me feel uncomfortable in my own skin.

Seelah gave me an idea of what was ahead for us. We were to have an audience with the head of their family or clan. Her name was Sinesh. The way Seelah spoke about her made me ponder on our future. I mean just looking at her when she was on her knees told me this was an uphill battle with boiling hot tar being poured on us. I believe she will make it through this. As for me, I wouldn't be surprised if this was my end. In my heart I know all that I may do is be by her side. Fate will decide exactly what happens to us.

I can't help but blame myself for the inevitable destabilization of her and her clan. Either way all I can do is support her like I have done.

I was driven from my thoughts as her mother Yishara entered the cell and walked towards me. "Is...it true? You saved...my daughters life?"

Her human language skills were certainly lacking compared to her daughters. Still, it was understandable.

I nodded an affirmative. "She took three blasts from a shotgun. I killed the human that harmed her then used medical supplies to bring her from the brink of death. She was going to kill me a while ago. I cannot remember the date for I have lost track of time. I was near death when I crashed my star-ship. She saved my life. I was no threat to her. She could have killed me after hunting me for so many years. Whether you despise me for this or not, I love your daughter...I will protect her anyway I can."

Yishara laughed coldly at my words. "Love? That is a form of endearment you oomans say between each other. I am grateful you...pro...protected her. Your place isn't among our kind. You should have gone back to your own clan ooman."

As we continued to speak she grew closer to me until she had me backed into the corner of the cell room with nowhere to run.

"How can I when I have no clan to return too? My family is dead."

Her eyes examined every detail of my face. She gripped my arm and squeezed it tight enough to hurt.

"That...is...unfortunate. The clan-less life is not easy. You are the last one. Your species is so fragile. Your language is...hideous."

The pain continued to heighten as signs of discomfort shone along my face. She then gripped my face and turned my head. She examined every feature. From my eyelashes to the color of my lips.

"Yi...Yishara are you going to kill me?"

The moment I finished my sentence she let go as our eyes locked. "No...but I want too."

I took a deep gulp of air just as Seelah entered the room.

"I specifically told you to leave him alone. What is the meaning of this lie! We have enough issues to contend with let alone you harassing him. What benefits you to speak to him? Did you do that to each ooman you killed? Did you talk to them before you snuffed out their lives? If you harm him I'll..."

Yishara made haste towards her daughter. In a split second she had her by the throat and raised in the air with one hand. "You'll what? Kill me...for this pathetic excuse of a male? You might as well have laid with an unblooded. His kind is weak and consumed by emotions. Look at his soft skin. They are easy to throw around. The fact you would even consider laying a hand on the one who birthed you shows how far you have fallen."

Seelah tore at her mothers grip as she gasped for oxygen and choked on her words. "You have never stood by me! In anything I do you have always cast doubt, and when I succeeded you measured it by chance and not my skill! If oomans are so weak then how is it some have killed us throughout the centuries? They beat us in sword fights before they had firearms and even back in the jungles years ago there was that one who was foolish and tricked by an ooman. The trap was sprung and he was crushed by part of a tree. There are many stories of our kind being killed by these 'weak' oomans. You have never supported me mother! I did more than all your daughters combined but due to my visual defects you'll have me thrown aside like the animal I am. I matter not to this clan and this clan matters not to me. I dragged this name to glory while my sisters failed in every aspect. Unlike my clan and unlike the males who saw me as some trophy for their harem, this male ooman chose me for who I am."

Seelah took advantage of her mothers loosening grip and kicked off of her with all her might. Yishara lost her grip. Seelah took advantage of the chaos and rammed her mother into the wall. She then gripped her arm and twisted it backwards.

"Listen! If I see you so much as wish ill intent upon him I will kill you. I cannot escape from my past. I know who I am. No matter how many aliases I use will still be Xithala Voindtoula. Unlike you and this disgrace of a clan I will carve my own niche without the approval of this family. How does it feel knowing I took one of your mandibles? I hope every-time you see yourself in the mirror you think of me. Maybe then you will feel the pain you gave me...Yishara."

She let go of her mother as I stared on, perplexed by the scene before me.

"So be it Xithala. I will not stop you...but she will."

Her mother left the room soon after. We stood together in silence until she broke it by gripping my hands and said, "I am so sorry James. I never wanted you to get involved with my family. They believe in the old ways. You might have thanked me by getting you off that planet, yet by the time this is over you may wish you never left there."

I squeezed her hand gently. "We are a team. Wherever you go I will follow. You are my world. I will never leave your side."

She smiled at me. This wasn't your regular grin. Her face was beaming with joy. "You always know what to say James. You're the best at making me feel better. I'm sorry though, I didn't mean to lie about my past. I'm sure you see now why I did that."

"Yes I do. I once used different names just for the sake of anonymity. You are who you are Xithala. My feelings for you will remain the same no matter what happens between us. I am here till the end."

When I finished my statement she gripped me into a bear-hug. "James you are the boulder to my stormy coast. No matter how bad, no matter how violent things become, you are constant. You never leave."

"And I never will Xithala. Now let's finish this. We have a future ahead of us. One not filled with the pain we have gone through."

It turns out that future was going to wait. We spent many uncomfortable days on that ship. The situation was tense but nothing I couldn't handle. When I heard one of the yautja speak over the intercom in their native language I knew the time had come. We were landing.

At this exact moment in time I was standing in the equivalent of their kitchen, debating about what to eat. With the next part of our journey underway my hunger dissipated quite rapidly. Their food wasn't very appealing, and with the notion of us landing soon erased everything else from my mind. It was now or never. I headed for the nearest window while we descended through the atmosphere. Unlike human vessels and Xithala's ship entry was buttery smooth.

When I made it to the closest window my eyes were filled with wonder. A vast endless tropical jungle came within view through the window. It stretched along the horizon with no end in sight. A city cradled around the jungle was the next thing that caught my attention. The architecture was far removed from anything created by humans. It blended in with the jungle and almost looked like it was part of it. Trees grew within the streets, and even on top of some of the buildings. The large structures were aesthetically pleasing to the eyes when compared to the hideous human designs. Some looked like skyscrapers with other extensions to the buildings jutting out in different directions. Others were oval shaped and low to the ground with see through walls. Fountains of water flowed from within and out into lakes around the city. Human cities were bland and the buildings were always square shaped jutting straight up. But this was entirely different. It was magnificent.

Among all the the things I witnessed so far, none of them captured the shock rocketing across my face when I took note of what sat in the middle of the city. A titanic pyramid was nestled around the city and jungle. It dwarfed the pyramids back on earth by a massive margin.

Ours were pointed directly upward, but theirs were different. This one had rows toward the peak that jutted out. At the the top there was a defined sharp point. At the front of the pyramid were two large curved obelisks. The sight was simply breathtaking.

I was ripped from my thoughts when Yishara entered the room and commanded me to follow her. We walked through the alien vessel until she stopped at the exit ramp. For a time we waited until her guards and Seelah arrived. Yishara clicked a button on the console near the ramp. As it opened two of her guards walked behind me and two stood in front. I was flanked on both sides.

As the ramp stopped Yishara took the lead. The two yautja in front of me followed after her. One of them behind me pushed her fist into my back forcing me to move along. Xithala noticed the discomfort on my face when I stared at her.

"Am I hostage?" I asked.

Seelah shook her head. "No James. My mother designated them to do but one thing, and that is to protect you. You see, they are concerned, concerned that you will be killed before we make it to the trial. Our clan is staunchly against your species."

I inhaled a long, deep breath while the ship finished its landing procedures and the ramp began to open.

It's a pleasant thought to know that the populous is planning on murdering me. This is but one more reason to get off this world as soon as possible. It couldn't come soon enough.

As I started to examine my surroundings and take in all the scenery was when I realized how hot and humid this land was. The stars rays bore down upon my flesh with no mercy. The muggy, humid air tasted like burning embers with each breath I sucked in. I had no doubt in the back of my mind the temperature was no lower than 130 degrees Fahrenheit.

Within a matter of moments sweat poured from my forehead while my skin moistened with perspiration. Each step I took felt like I was traversing through hell. The desert back on the other planet wasn't nearly this hot.

We were standing on an outdoor landing pad in the middle of the city. Star-ships landed and departed with no sign of stopping. The yautja were coming and going on their daily business just as us humans would on one of our worlds.

The titantic pyramid was within my sights. It towered over every other construct in this alien city. It made me contemplate just how long it took to build this structure.

Yishara led us to a stairwell. Once we followed that down we entered the center of the city streets. Adults and children turned my way. Some of them examined me with curiosity, showing no signs of aggression. Perhaps they were torn with confusion over the situation? A couple looked at me with nothing but utter disdain. I have seen enough yautja body language to know when they hate something, or want to kill it.

Hundreds or maybe thousands walked past us in their day to day lives. The next thing that caught my attention shocked me in some ways. I witnessed a group of humans chained from their neck down to their legs. They were slaves. The group followed a yautja leading them into a building with a sign over it glowing brightly to draw others attention to it. When one of them caught sight of me before they entered the building I was taken aback by the sight. There was no life in his eyes. It was a boundless emptiness like the scenery of a desert or dark space. There was no hope or joy in his dead eyes. No future, just misery. It was something I would never forget.

There were more signs I saw written in yautja script. Maybe they were more like characters. The lines were certainly nothing like the alphabet.

We continued to walk for some time until it occurred to me where we were headed. Yishara guided us straight to the pyramid. When we got closer to it I tried to find a visible sign of entry. There was nothing. How are you supposed to enter it? Don't tell me...

Like a blade in the back Yishara took the first step toward the top. When I observed skyward and saw how many steps we must take I was convinced I wouldn't make it. From this damn unbearable heat to the large steps with wide gaps not designed with humans in mind led me to believe I had nothing to worry about when it came to this meeting. I would be dead from a heatstroke before it came to that.

A good two hours passed before we made it to the top. We hadn't actually reached the peak, although we were close. At the end of the stairwell there remained but one door. Beside it was a console. Yishara tapped one button. The ancient opening creaked to life while dust fell to the floor as it went into its base inside the wall.

We were granted passage as we went inside. It was quite dark but considerably cooler with a damp taste in the air. We were standing on a circular platform. There was nowhere to go lest we fall to our deaths. Suddenly and unexpectedly the platform descended. With no railings I had no interest in staring over the edge and seeing how high up we were.

Silence was our friend as we stood motionless. Nobody said a word. All I could hear was the quiet vibrating of the mechanism bringing us downward and the soft sound of those around me inhaling oxygen. It was honestly an unsettling feeling that left cold chills spiraling across my body. Where exactly were we going? Seeing these tall alien beings standing around me didn't help the atmosphere at all. It made it that much more comforting Seelah was with me on this final trial.

When we drew closer to the bottom I spotted large torches hanging high along the walls. The bright glow of embers shone brightness in the interior. Two gargantuan yautja statues were now within our view. The statues were illuminated by the light from the fire. Each statue was kneeling with a spear in their left hands. All the while the further down we went more torches were lining the inside of this old pyramid.

Once the platform touched the ground I got a better look at the statues. The duo were facing each other. Witnessing such a grand view before me was awe inspiring. These creations were majestic. When compared to me and my own accomplishments I felt inferior to the grand spectacle before my widening eyes. In between of the statues was a grand opulent stairwell leading to where I imagined this Sinesh would be.

Two very large and imposing doors left the entrance sealed. I followed Xithala toward the stairwell. These doors in question were made out of what I imagined to be some form of wood. It wasn't unlike human doors but there was an air of ancientness to its design. The beautiful gems inlaid within the frame of the doors merely added to the wonderful scene before me.

Whoever this individual might be, it was clear they were the puppet master of this clan.

Yishara's guards pushed forcefully on the doors with all their might. They creaked to life until it was wide enough for us to go through. Xithala, her mother, and myself entered.

The center of this room was illuminated. Confusion coursed through me as I looked around for the source of the light. There was no trace of its whereabouts. Once we entered, the doors behind us closed.

All around in the circular room torches ignited. At the higher levels sat rows of yautja. They were dressed in what I pictured to be ceremonial garb. There was no evidence of them being armed. It was quite obvious none of them had any armor underneath that clothing.

At the highest seat sat none other than the one we came to meet. Sinesh was flanked by two heavily armed and fully armored guards. Not one inch of flesh was shone on them.

Sinesh wore no mask. Her face was visible for all to see. Her skin was a deep gray with splotches of green. On her forehead was a circlet lined with ornamental jewels of multiple colors. Along her neck was a necklace. A human skull was dangling at the end between her breasts. Her fingers were covered with rings detailed with beautiful gems. In her right arm was a razer sharp bladed staff. Her legs were armored with greaves, while her feet were wearing what looked like those metallic boots Seelah wears. What looked like a skirt covered her privates while the usual metallic bra covered her breasts. A long loose fitting open robe completed her attire.

Her deep crimson red eyes never left my gaze once I entered this throne room. It was impossible to read her features. Whatever crossed her mind certainly wasn't in my favor. Moments passed until she spoke in her own language. I had no conclusion over what any of it meant but I was able to pick out one name in between of her words, Xithala. Now I wait.

# # # #

I mean it when I say I never wanted to put James through this. It took everything out of me to signal for assistance and now that I am standing among her I regret my decision. We should have just waited until someone showed up. A thief would have arrived sooner than later to loot the corpses. I wished there was an alternative but I saw none presented at the time. We should be far from this planet, not in the chambers of my clans leader.

I could hear the faint sound of someone speaking to me. No matter how hard I tried to focus on them my mind delved deeper into my doubts. When my mother nudged me I pulled myself from my thoughts and realized what was being said.

"I am fine Sinesh."

Her eyes grazed over my face, looking at each and every single detail. I knew she was watching me in case I might slip up when speaking. I must be careful with her. I cannot allow this to fail because of my carelessness.

"Are you fine Xithala? Are you really? The evidence surrounding your life dictates otherwise. You fled your clan to hunt a human across the galaxy. I told you to forego this useless charade. You have a bright future ahead of you, but you dare not listen. You cut contact with many of us just so you may prove a point. You wasted years of your life to kill him. As time passed you continued to distance yourself from your clan."

I listened to every word she spoke. It was my duty to speak my case. Now would be my only chance.

"I chose to alienate myself from this clan because it isolated me. No matter how many accomplishments I achieved, nobody acknowledged them. When others would do half of what I have done and they were cheered on in glory, it tells me there is something ill with this clan. If anything you would think I would be applauded for leaving. I have been abused verbally and physically by my 'clan' so what benefits me to stay inside the Voindtoula's borders? Nothing."

Sinesh nodded. "I'm not challenging your loyalty to the clan. It is your life and you are free to go as you please. You felt you had no other options but to go away. I have seen the potential in you and I offer my condolences. You had to take such drastic measures to go away when it should have never come to that. Now we must move onto the most important piece of this trial. He is the one you hunted across the galaxy which adds an even greater layer behind all this. I have to ask; why a human?"

I knew this was coming. I was ready for this moment.

"I will counter with why not? Let's look at the facts; has this clan and the surrounding clans around us been a great role model for me? Most males look at me as a prize to be flaunted, or a tool to be utilized for their own gain. James is an alien and while our ideologies clashed in the beginning, we accepted our differences for better or for worse and united lest we share an equal fate in death. He saved my life. I guarantee if anybody else among my clan would have been in his shoes they wouldn't have come to my aid. He did. A human who we kill for sport protected me. Do not forget the fact I hunted him for years. The courage flowing through his veins in the face of all odds stacked against him shows what kind of a man he is. Some of you might claim that he is weak, even weaker than our males but I will state his qualities blot out any deficiencies he has. Like me, I cannot control the way I am and yet I have been cast aside. He loves me and treats me like his mate. That matters to me more than any physical strength he may be lacking in. I do not expect any of you to understand my feelings. There is no feasible way for the whole lot of you to comprehend what I have seen and felt unless you went through the exact same trials I fought, and even then there is no guarantee you will see how I see. You all must understand there is one thing I will stress. While my lungs draw breath if any of you touch one hair on his head I will kill and kill until I myself am put down. Are we clear?"

Sinesh twitched her mandibles and shifted in her seat. "Duly noted. Speaking of killing, we have something important to discuss concerning you and a certain male yautja. We know what you did."

How! How could she know!

"You weren't there. You wouldn't understand."

She smiled grimly. "Oh but I do. I understand the entire situation and how it escalated into a fathomless pit. This is no witch hunt against your character. Maybe the others in here wish to taint your image? Nevertheless I do not care about trivial issues. No matter what happened, killing one of our kind mustn't go unpunished."

The crowd roared into a vociferous applause that thundered with violence and ire. The situation grew dimmer with each passing second.

"It was self defense." I retorted.

"It was." Countered Sinesh. "Where in that path of self defense did you feel the need to bash his skull in after you had gained control of the incident? I know you hated him, and rightfully so might I add. He was a disgrace. I have written testimony stating when you gained the upper hand he pleaded for his life. You snuffed it out before he could be properly judged. I would gladly have set a fight to the death between you two then your problems would be solved. I am at a lost for words Xithala. You are without a doubt one of our greatest huntresses. Maybe this is why I am so utterly baffled you went against us. You have so much potential. I am gravely disappointed in your actions."

I merely shrugged, "I have nothing to say for my choices. You covered all of it. It would be useless to voice my opinions over the matter. It was my decision and now I must live with it."

"Your right it is, and now you must pay for those consequences. Now, if the male yautja was left out of the equation I would have been more lenient on you. The situation dictates otherwise on what I must do. If there were no fight between you and that male yautja, and you killed him in cold blood, then I would have put you and your human to death. Still, I am kind and I believe there is a bright future ahead of you Xithala. So this is my ultimatum; kill James and you will be set free of all the charges set against you. You can begin again."

When she finished her demands I felt a black hole fill my body. It was an emptiness that seemed like it may last an eternity. I knew deep in my heart this was going to be my punishment. Shock and fear tore through my conscious. Her demands were far from just. Then again, with the charges placed on me I am lucky I'm still alive. Why must I choose him or my clan? Why must they always complicate matters?

I turned to face him. His face glowed at me with the telltale signs of hope. He was left in the dark while we spoke our native language. I won't harm him. I promised to protect him and I mean to keep that promise. If I must take that to the grave with me then so be it.

"You cannot demand this of me! I will not lay a finger on him! James is my mate! Why are you doing this to me! Is this some sick game for the lot of you to get off to my agony? All you do is punish and enslave those who go against your code of ethics! I imagine the majority of you do not even follow the code!"

Sinesh let out a low garbled laugh. "But I can. I can demand anything from you. You are not at liberty to judge my decision Xithala. You should be grateful I am letting you live. If anybody else spoke to me like that I would put them to the death myself."

"At what price!" I screamed.

"Make him go away. Put him among human civilization and leave him be but don't harm him. I will accept losing him forever long before I see his demise and at my hands at that. I can't do it!"

I screamed to the sky as tears welled in my eyes. My voice quivered with pain and fear. The crowd laughed at me and said horrible remarks about me and my 'pet human.' It didn't matter to me how far I have fallen. The only concern that existed in my mind was him. He was my life.

Sinesh raised her hand to quiet the masses and myself. That only made matters worse. Some in the crowd snickered and belittled me. Others spoke about claiming James' skull as a trophy. The large chamber grew louder as their laughter filled the room.

Sinesh roared to the crowd and slammed her spear into the ground. Silence immediately took hold. "This is my decision! If any one of you fledglings dare so much as breathe loud enough for me to hear it then I will beat you to death in front of the others. Did I ask any of you for your opinions? No? You will remain silent and listen!"

With her composure regained she continued, "Because I care for you Xithala I will admit begrudgingly that there is another way."

My hysteria crumbled while a glimmer of optimism shimmered along my eyes. "And what might that be?"

Sinesh breathed deeply. Before she was able to discern her plans to me my mother cut her off, "You can't! This is an outrage! The fact you would grant her another option plays into the favoritism role. If whatever you offer is lenient in even the slightest way we will be looked down upon by the other clans! We will look weak! How can you, being the leader of our clan, turn against the well being of your people for a human and a female yautja who has no desire to be part of our clan anymore?"

Sinesh stood and cracked the bottom of her staff against the floor. The ground seemed to quake from her display of power.

"This is my decision and it is final!"

"No it's not!" Screamed Yishara!

"You have turned against your own people! You are no longer fit for leadership!"

Sinesh walked straight for Yishara while her guards followed behind. James was caught in the middle of this as he stood still.

The crowd murmured with mixed emotions. Some agreed while others showed little interest.

Sinesh pointed a finger into Yishara's chest. "You best choose the next set of words carefully Yishara. You are treading on hollow ground with no hope to return. If there must be a meeting to determine my capabilities then we will have it and I will quell any form of heresy today. But as for the present nothing will be done until my business with Xithala and her mate is concluded. If you wish to challenge me in combat for this title Yishara, you may do so. Know this; you will die."

Sinesh turned to face me as I listened. "This is my offer Xithala. I will allow you and your human safe passage out of this planet, completely unharmed. In fact I will supply you with a ship and enough gear to last you a considerable amount of time. Now here is the other part. You will be banished permanently from our clan. You will no longer be allowed to walk freely among your people here. You will be clan-less. I won't mark you as a bad-blood. You wouldn't last long if I did that. Before you get your hopes up, it doesn't end there. If you choose this path there is no return. When you leave I will place a bounty on you. At one point in your journey together we and others will come for you. At that point you both will die. It may be tomorrow. Or it might years from now. No matter how long it takes, you will never be safe. Together you both will live with the fear of the unknown. Every-night you sleep very well might be your last. There will never be a happy future for the two of you. You will toil. You will struggle and you will perish. So what will it be Xithala? Do you choose your family? Or do you choose him?"

# # # #

My hands trembled on the controls of our new ship. Did I have the heart to tell him the truth? All I wished for was a better alternative for him, not me. It was the only viable option and yet in my heart I know both options would kill him. When I accepted the terms presented before me I was left in a pool of uncertainty.

Would it have been better if we died on my home planet? I could have made it quick for him then I would have taken my own life. What a peaceful end for two not allowed to have peace. But then I recall when he came to me with that blade stuck in his hand. I remember the shock on his face. Every feature on his face was warped with pain. It has haunted me since that fateful night happened to us. I cannot allow that to happen to him ever again. No matter what I think I must know that this was the right choice.

If I can offer him even two months of happiness then isn't that what matters? Even if it is a short amount of time it will still be a life not filled with the horrors of this galaxy. Doesn't he deserve that? Don't we all... Why? Why am I tearing myself apart over this?

"Xithala...Xithala are you there?"

I looked in his eyes but no words left my mouth. The voice made no noise. The utterance of my tongue was silent.

"Xithala..."

"...Please...Please don't call me that James. I wish not to hold a piece of that lineage with me any longer. You may call me Thala or Seelah. I want that name and clan to be expelled from my history permanently."

"That is fine. You will no longer hear me say that. I feel like I am firing shots in the dark with you concerning what happened on that planet. You have granted me silence whenever I mention the trial. I still have no clue what will happen to us. Why do we have this ship?"

The sincerity in his voice and the sparkle of life in his eyes brought me to tears. "We will be...I mean I have been exiled from the clan for choosing you. I am no longer welcomed among my family. I don't care about them though. So don't worry about that. I just want a future for us. I want you to be happy. I have paid the ultimate price for choosing you. I hope you will always like me and not go away."

I laughed uneasily while James lowered his head in shame. "Wa...wasn't there another option?"

I gripped his chin and leveled it with mine. "...No. I have accepted that. I have you. That is all that matters."

James exited his seat and gripped my hand. He pulled me from my chair and into his arms.

"You have done more for me than anybody else could dream of. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I believed I was going to die on that planet. I even accepted it. I figured my time had finally come. Instead, we made it. It is all because of you. I'm ready to build that future with you..."

His lips met mine as I felt the heat of our flesh warm one another. "James why don't we set this thing to autopilot for the time being and get some rest together? I know you are exhausted from that trial. If you'd like I will even give you a massage. Our hands aren't just good for killing."

He grinned cheekily at me. "Oh I know that all too well Seelah. Believe me, I do."

He winked at me as we headed to the bed for some well deserved rest.

# # # #

I woke before Thala. I felt refreshed and ready to start my new life with her. She lay naked next to me. I watched her breasts slowly move up and down as she inhaled and exhaled. Her breathing was a calming sight.

I never pressed the subject yet I can't help but wonder if there was more to that meeting than what she told me. Sure it's true I couldn't understand what they were talking about. It didn't take a genius to realize their demeanor and the way they bickered and fought through the signs of their body language told me otherwise. A lot happened that I am completely oblivious too.

Really though, that should be the least of my concerns, but it's not. We need to find a place to stay. The human colonies would capture her and use her as a guinea pig to run experiments on. I must consult her on this matter. We can't live in space permanently.

A few hours passed when she woke. I gave her some time to truly wake up and become cognitive. We had more than enough time before I pressed the issue. When she started to make food for the both of us was when I decided it was now or never.

"Seelah...I am going to ask this once and only once. When you tell me your response I will never ask you to tell me about this subject again. I will accept it as fact and move on with my life. So tell me, what happened on your home planet? Are they really willing to give us a ship and send us on our merry way without any consequences? Your mother is bloodthirsty and would sooner see me dead than see us leave unscathed. Nothing can be as simple as this. Banishing you from your clan is terrible and I am sure the consequences behind that is severe. There was a deep rift among you and your people already and it seemed like there was schisms among the populous as well. Exiling you seems very weak in judgment when it comes to the warrior species your people are. There was no great battle to the death nor my life as a sacrifice. What am I missing?"

Her eyes darted from mine to every object in the room we were standing in. She avoided eye contact as much as possible. Her hands trembled while she loosened her grip on the knife she was using to cut meat.

"James it is over, can't we just forget about it?"

I shook my head. "I want to so bad but no matter what I do it is constantly on my mind and driving me insane. I want to believe everything will be fine but it isn't, just look at the way your hands are shaking. It is a dead giveaway. You even refuse to make eye contact with me. We are a team Seelah. I am with you no matter what happens. If our lives are in jeopardy you cannot withhold knowledge like that from me because it puts not only me but us at a disadvantage if something terrible were to happen."

Silence was her gift to me. I waited as she struggled to speak. Her words were caught in her mouth as her mind whirled, fighting a lie and honesty.

"James...I wanted to keep this from you for your sake. I wanted to offer you happiness even if it were for a short time. If you insist I mustn't keep it from you any longer. I was forced to choose your life as a sacrifice to atone for my destabilization with my clan. I begged for an alternative and they granted it. Exile. You know I wouldn't harm you ever again. I sacrificed my freedom by banishing myself from my clan. Sinesh allowed us to go freely only by paying the ultimate price.

We have been branded James. My ex clan will choose at an unspecified time to send my people, even mercenaries after us until we are both lying face down in pools of our own blood. By choosing you I have become a disgrace to my clan. I have written them off. They are no longer my family. I do not recognize them anymore. They are a threat, and the threat must be exterminated like the insects they are. For you see James I am completely at peace with this. They chose their rules and code of conduct over their own blood. They will pay dearly for what they have done. If I die in combat then I will take many of them with me. Still, we face a new trial ahead. It may be tomorrow. It may be a few years from now, but sooner than later we will be hunted. Time is against us. I for once am at a loss for words. I don't believe we will come out unscathed through this final test."

And so the catalyst has been revealed. This is what it has come too. I knew all along it would never be so simple. I sat down next to her and gripped her hand gently. Slowly I pulled her into my chest. I beamed a warm smile down at her as she pressed against me.

"Seelah have you forgotten our accomplishments? Two adversaries diametrically opposed in every possible way come together against a greater threat. We survived explosions, star-ship wrecks, fights to the death, gunshots, and all manner of ways to kill and maim. We survived every near death catastrophe sent barreling toward us. Every trial, every goddamned tribulation that crossed our path never stuck. We persevered through the worst of it. Maybe we have some scars through the chaos we went through but we are still breathing. I am still here holding you in my arms. Just like everything before we will succeed through this."

My hand squeezed her cheek gently. "I am deeply sorry you were forced into that situation, no matter the differences between your people, they were still your family. Are you truly willing to go through with this? Can you harm them?"

She proceeded to look through the wide glass window that covered the entire left side of our bed, making everything outside visible to us. Her eyes looked across the darkness of space.

"They might have been my family along time ago. As of now they haven't played the role a family is supposed too. They don't turn their back on their children. They turned on me. I feel no remorse, only hatred coursing through these veins. I would denounce my name a hundred thousand times more just to prove my point. When they come for us, and they will, I will resort to lethal force with not the faintest sign of remorse."

Her tone reflected bitterness and rage. There was no doubting her commitment. Now there was only one final issue at hand.

"Seelah where do we go? Humanity won't accept us. I bet you my life other yautja clans won't be too keen on aiding and abetting a human fugitive. Where does that leave us?"

Seelah caught herself at the last moment and refrained from speaking. Contemplation wracked her brain.

For the next half hour she said not one word to me. She paced around the ship and covered every inch of the vessel while I sat in the bedroom debating about what to do.

When she came to me there was a manic look upon her features. She was onto something. "James follow me. There is something you need to see."

Her voice trembled with excitement. Whatever it was it must be good. I followed her into the cockpit. She took the lead sit, I sat in the copilots seat. Lights flickered in all manner of colors while displays with yautja words on it listed what I figured was diagnostics.

Seelah pulled up a panel and clicked a few buttons on it. Right above us lit up a very large digital 3d image of the milky way galaxy. It slowly moved in a spiraling pattern while the light of stars gleamed like tiny dots on the floating holographic display. It covered the entire room. A flashing red blip in the northeastern side of the map indicated our position.

"As you may see with your own eyes James we are at the outer limits of both of our species influence. I have heard rumors and even met others of my kind whom claim there is a community where yautja welcome both our species. They thrive with whoever helps them build a better tomorrow. They are outcasts. Or others who rejected the code of our people. Bear in mind each code is different among different clans but the core tenants generally remain the same. These people who were cast from society made a new home far away from the prying eyes of civilization. This very well might be a waste of fuel and time when we should be finding a settlement to start. Think about it James; can we really start a colony from the ground up? We don't have enough hands or resources to support something so costly. If this location exists, whether it be a planet or space station, then we run a better chance of thriving among a community until the hour of combat strikes."

"I agree. But the question remains; where is this place? Flying around in the middle of nowhere in hopes of finding something isn't the best option. We need a plan."

Seelah stretched her mandibles and yawned. She drew a circle at the northern fringe of the map. "We call this particular location in my language zivith which roughly translates to 'Nowhere.' As you probably concluded that is because there is nothing out there. It is more interesting than any of us have been led to believe."

Seelah pulled out a small metallic device from her shirt pocket and put it inside a compartment at the bottom of the panel. It started to read the data file while she started speaking once more, "You see James before I started hunting you I was adventurous. I would go anywhere that seemed remotely interesting. On one of my voyages years ago I picked up a multitude of strange readings while I was close to Nowhere. See for yourself."

As the data finished compiling another blip emerged far north of us at the edge of the galaxy. Suddenly my ears were assaulted with an audio frequency erupting through the speakers above and below us. It was an eerily bizarre noise. The distorted signal shrieked a high pitched tone while a low droning hum echoed behind it. In between the crackling there was a sound reminiscent of screaming. That might be due to the audio distortion but it was impossible not to notice. It continued on for a few more seconds until it squealed into a pathetic whine that carried on repeatedly until the audio suddenly died.

My blood froze while I listened to the entirety of the audio log. What the hell made that noise? What is out there?

"James...are you okay? You went a few shades whiter. You look like death crossed paths with you."

I nodded. "I'm...fine. That signal gave me cold chills."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you scared?" Her words hissed outward like a snake.

"No, just nervous."

"Don't worry I will protect you." Her snarky comment was laced with humor.

"Thanks mom."

Her head cocked sideways. "Was that sarcasm?"  
I nodded. "Yes."

Her tone became serious once more. "Look, all joking aside, do I believe there is something at that exact location? No I don't. The signal was heavily distorted as you heard with your own ears. It would have been impossible for me to get a proper reading. Also bear in mind this was years ago. It was before you and I had our first encounter. But remember, that doesn't change the fact I picked up something where no stars exist. Something is out there James. It might be our ticket to salvation, or an early grave."

The seriousness in her voice forced me to take a deep breath while I registered all the possibilities in my mind. It whirled with countless questions. There wasn't enough time to list them all.

"Okay I will say I am unsure about this place, especially after you played that unsettling message. If something bad happens or it's not what we thought it to be then we get out of there immediately. If others have claimed its existence to be true then this is the best lead we have. I have reserved feelings about this but honestly it is really our best choice as of right now. I say let's do it."

Seelah looked back at the spiraling galaxy around us. She gripped it and zoomed into the sector we were destined to go.

"We are fugitives on the run James. Our futures aren't guaranteed. While uncertainty is our master, we still have each other. That is what matters to me more than anything else. I know you trust me James but I need even more of that trust now. If I led us into the arms of danger I wouldn't forgive myself. We have enough problems to contend with right now. There is no reason to add more heartache."

I placed both of my hands on top of hers. "Quit worrying so much. I'll protect you."

We both laughed at that. "I'm ready Seelah. Together we will be unstoppable. I have placed my life in your hands. I have given you all the trust I have. I support your decision."

Our faces came close together as our mouths touched. We shared one long, intimate, kiss. It seemed as if all our problems would die once our lips parted. Sadly, as I have learned, life isn't so simple.

"If we try it and it doesn't work out we will do something else."

"And if that doesn't work?" Countered Seelah.

"Then we try again. I could even hide among your people on another world while you acquire food and water for us to continue on. We'll find an alternative. Until then we stick with the plan. I love you Seelah. I love you more than anything in this entire galaxy. You have brought me more happiness in my life than all the pain combined. I am thankful I have you."

She squeezed my hand tightly. "The feeling is mutual James. We will always be. My feelings for you can only grow."

I smiled then looked at the flashing blip on the galaxy map. It was truly at the outer limits of the charts. From the way it was angled it seemed to be at the outer rim of the milky way, right near the edge of dark-space. Whatever was out there wouldn't be a mystery for long, because we were headed right for it.

# # # #

Divided they were weak. United they were powerful and capable of overcoming any challenge thrown at them. Fear and hatred separated them. Under certain circumstances they were forced to unite. Before long a bond would form and their futures would forever be intertwined.

With one final glance at James, Seelah set the coordinates towards their next destination. The engines roared to life as the thrusters propelled them forward. They set off on their new course in view of an endless black canvass and a backdrop of a sea of stars into the great unknown.

* * *

 **And there we have it. My second novel has officially come to a close. I highly recommend any of you that have not followed or favorited me as an author to do so now before you forget, only because if I upload a sequel you may never think to come back to my page on here. There is a chance I may someday write a part two of their journey. If I don't, consider this the end.**

 **I hope the ending lived up to what I wrote and I hope the entire journey was a fun ride to read and review. Speaking of reviews I really appreciate all the time any of you took to follow, subscribe and review my work. To see how well it was received by this community has been quite a charm.**

 **Moving on. So Some of you might be interested to see what is going on with me now. I have finally uploaded the prologue and first chapter of my original story titled "Order of The Five" You may find it on this websites sister site known as fictionpress. Wattpad was a bitch to upload on. I will do it eventually but as for right now it will have to wait. I cannot edit anything on wattpad.**

 **When you head on over to fiction press type my name in under the author category 'SJKANDIL94' you will find me and my story on their. I have also copied the link of my account on my profile on this website. Just click on my profile on here and copy and paste the link. I look forward to seeing some regulars and also let me know what you thought of this story? I really am interested in hearing some final reviews.**

 **Once again thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the kind comments about my material. It means so much to me. Have a wonderful day my readers. This is S. J. Kandil signing off.**


End file.
